Taken Aback
by shadowrunning
Summary: None
1. The Bus Ride

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own lots of stuff in this story. Let me begin: Camp Greenlake, and characters in it such as Armpit, X-ray, Zero, Squid, Zig-Zag, etc. And just to let you know, I did take little tidbits from other stories I have read. Like the weapon in the locker thing is from one of Gordan Korman's books, and I did kinda get the idea of a girl going to Camp Greenlake from other stories but most of the details I have made up and if it seems that I have copied you I am very sorry so please let me know, Ok:D

----------------

Terry's brown hair and freckled face looked out of the dusty bus window, watching all the cacti and tumbleweed zoom past. _It was all that stupid kid's fault._ She had a perfect life until the principal found a threatening note in her locker. Terry had lots of friends, good grades in school, a beautiful house out in an acreage. Even a horse! She didn't know who wrote the note, but she did know that when she got her hands on the little _runt_ that stuck it in her locker…

Her cuffed hands trembled. But the metal dug deeper into her wrist and she stopped. Terry sighed. She remembered her horse, called Hugh. He was black and the most wonderful sweet animal ever. But now that she was going to Camp Greenlake for 18 months, they had to sell him. Oh she was so mad! Her hands trembled again at the thought.

"OW!" She grunted. The guard sitting across from her looked up, and his hand slid to the rifle beside him. Terry gulped and looked down at the stained floor. The guard returned his hands to his lap, thankfully. Her nose itched but since her handcuffs were chained to a pole in front of the seat, so naturally she just had to ignore it. _Besides, if I move at all, that creepy guard will pull his gun on me._ She snuck a glance at him. He was knawing on a toothpick and his double-bridged sunglasses were creeping down his bony nose. Terry looked back at the floor. Eventually, the bumpy bus hit some actual concrete, and she was lulled into a dreamy state.

Flashback

_The sleepy old judge coughed._

"_So…yer naime's Terry. Cough. Aiz ah look troo deez papehs ah see one thing. Ah will rade this note to yeh._

"_Most undear Principal, Yeh bettah watch out becuz ah hate ye, And ah playn to kill yeh. Aynd if yeh don't clawse theh school ah will burn eet dawn for yeh." _

_He still didn't look up. "Now, whut did yeh mean bah 'I hate yeh?' ah mean, if yeh didn't like deh principal thayn just chaynge schools. But stabbin anudder kid-…"_

_He was asleep again. Terry remembered what happened:_

_They did a locker check that day. The note had been messily stuffed in her backpack. No fingerprints. Coincidentally, they found a seventh-grader in the bathroom. She had been attacked from behind and had a stab wound in her shoulder blade. She said she didn't see who attacked her, only that someone jumped on her from behind. Caitlin Moore was in the hospital right now. And all signs pointed to Terry as the culprit._

_The stupid Judge was still asleep. _

_"AHEM!" the lawyer coughed, loudly. The Judge snapped awake._

_"Yes, um bayck the bizness." After a hearty and long cough spasm, he said: "I find yeh guilty." Terry looked down. She could hear her mother crying in the seat behind. Terry did not cry. She wasn't afraid. She didn't do it, and that was that._

_"Yeh hayve eh choice, son. Too yeaz of jail, eh aighteen months ait Camp Greenlayke."_

_That stupid accent is driving me insane. And what did he mean by 'son'? It must be my dumb name…Well even though it was probably a detention facility, Camp Greenlake sounded more inviting then jail._

_"Camp Greenlake, your honour." She said, with her head down. The croaky old Judge coughed once more and said:_

_"Alraghty. 18 months at Camp Greenlake for yeh, boay." _

_Boy?_

End of flashback

A sudden lurch of the bus popped the trance Terry was in.

"Here y'are. Camp Greenlake."


	2. D Tent

Disclaimer: I don't own them….. Ok everyone, I have messed up a little on the first chapter cuz the format is messed up. OK! PLEASE SEND ME REVEIWS!!! I need your opinions real bad :D

Chapter 2: Arrival 

The guard rapped his finger twice on the handcuffs, making them snap open. He then grabbed Terry by the wrist and shoved her through the bus door and down the steps. She nearly fell flat on her face, but grabbed onto a signpost. Looking up, she read it:

W LCO E O CAMP GREE KE

Some of the painted letters had worn off and the remaining flakes were clinging on by who knows what. Terry was startled by a sudden bark.

"So you're the new boy?" She whirled around to see a rustic potbellied man with a filthy jean jacket and holly cowboy hat on. His sideburns extended almost to the corners of his mouth. He waddled over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"He don't look like a boy to me, Mister Sir!" Piped up a tall black kid. There was a growing crowd as Sir Sideburns frantically searched the papers on his clipboard.

"What's yer name?" He croaked.

"Uh…Terry Jansen…." Sideburns slid his finger down a list and stopped.

"Ah, yes…Well how come they sent yeh here? This is a boys' facility." A murmur arose from the bystanders.

"Um…I'm not quite sure but I think the Judge was—

"No matter! After that little incident with the food poisoning I don't want them government people tramping through here…" He turned around and glared at the already big crowd of boys watching. "WELL? What do y'all want? This ain't none of yer business, now GO!" Boomed Mr. Sideburns. Instantaneously, they all rushed into the sun bleached wooden building behind.

"Kids…" He muttered under his breath. "Now come with me." He hobbled over into the cabin-like building across the dusty road. They went inside, and it smelled like a wet sheep. Musty and filthy…. "What size clothin' do you wear?" Asked Sideburns.

"Medium."

A 'tough' looking guy behind the counter dug around in one of the shelves and produced two orange work suits.

"One's fer work and one's fer relaxation. Three days and then yer rest clothes become yer work clothes 'cuz yer work clothes be washed." Terry looked at them. _Three days…yuck…_

"Well? Go ahead! Change!" He barked. He turned around to inspect a duty sheet, but the guy behind the counter was still watching, almost eagerly. She shot him an icy scowl. '_Look away already you creep!' _ She turned around and changed as quickly as possible. When she turned back around Sideburns was scribbling something onto the paper and the boy behind the counter smirked and winked. '_Ass hole…' _

"Done? Good. Take this canteen." He thrust a dirty worn out milk jug into her arms and walked outside. "Mr. Pendanski is in that tent over there. That's tent D, where you'll be staying." Terry walked slowly over to the big brown tent. It had a big painted black D on the sides. She opened the flap and was about to say 'Mr. Pendanski?' but all the boys suddenly fell silent. Their mouths hung open. Most of them were sitting together on one bed, except for two who were playing cards and one just curled up on the floor.

"Uhhh…The guy with the sideburns told me to see Mr. Pendanski…." The stupid boys said nothing and just kept staring. '_God damn it…just tell me!' _Terry's eyes darted to the side, trying to escape the embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks burning red. All of a sudden the tent flaps opened and a short man with a safari hat and lots of sunscreen on his nose hopped in.

"Alright boys, there's—Oh! She's already here!" The overly cheerful Mr. Pendanski flashed a toothy grin at her. She did not return it. "Okay….well, you get to sleep next to Stanley and Ricky. Keep your bed clean! And remember, Theres an inspection every day after supper. Which brings me to the meal part. Breakfast is at 5:00 sharp, anyone who misses is will have to settle for the pita bread snack. Lunch is served out, and supper is at 6. And the showers are over …" He paused and looked down at Terry.

"Heh…We'll work that out later…For now you'll just have to make due. Anyways, the wake up call is at 4:00 and you have to be down to the Main hall by five or you miss breakfast." He opened his mouth to speak but there was a sudden crash in the neighboring tent. "Be right back…"

Terry reluctantly sat down on the old mattress. It wasn't as stained as some of the other ones, but it was nasty all the same. She dragged her backpack onto, it too. Mr. Pendanski smiled once more then quickly left. All eyes were on Terry. No one said Anything.

'_These next 18 months are going to suck…'_


	3. The first hole

Disclaimer: Most of the Holes characters belong to Louis Sachar, NOT ME! The only one that is truly mine is, of course, Terry. And uh, no offense to country fans (you'll see later why) I just really hate country…And please review. I have only 1 review. (Also I'm going to make the chapters longer for all of your enjoyment!!!

Chapter Three: The first real day 

It had been a sleepless night. Mr. Pendanski had come back after his little lecture to C-Tent. He had come back and stumbled over the pile of sneakers at the tent entrance. In the process of explaining why it is important to organize the shoes, he had knocked Terry's picture of her and Hugh off the bed. It was the most special picture of him she had, because it was taken at a barrel-racing competition. Not just any competition, one they had one _firs_t place in…. _together_. The glass was smashed to smithereens and the wooden frame was snapped at the corner. _Of course_, he made her clean it up, ad while she was doing that, someone 'accidentally' dropped their water bottle on the floor and it splashed not only all over Terry, but on her bed and picture as well. Wrecked picture, soaked bed, and a tested temper. She had no choice but to hang out the sheets and use her baggy wool sweater as a blanket. Scowling at the floor, she had pretended not to hear the muffled snickers coming from behind.

"Scrambled or over-easy?" Grunted the short man behind the serving counter.

"Scrambled… please." Terry said uncertainly. _Both_ seemed to be floating in the same amount of grease. He plopped a spoonful of steaming scrambled eggs onto her plate, sending a few droplets of brown grease onto her orange uniform sleeve. She continued down the line, eyeing the black french toast and hesitating. She poured herself a glass of watery orange juice and slowly walked to the D- Tent table.

The instant she got there, all the boys stopped talking. A small kid with really curly hair shuffled to the left a bit, leaving her the perch at the end of the bench. They all stared. Terry picked up her fork and scooped up a few egg chunks. They were _still_ dripping with grease…

"I can't eat when I'm being watched, thank you." She said, and put the fork in her mouth. Most of them looked at their plate and began eating again. All except for the guy across. He was very thin and had the craziest hair Terry had ever seen. She looked up with a threatening glare. The corner of his moth went up.

"You've never had camp food, huh?" He chuckled.

She continued the unblinking glare. She _never_ lost staring contests. Obviously he had been slightly intimidated, because the crooked smile quickly disappeared and he looked away. Terry took another scoop of her breakfast and shoved the rest into a napkin under the table.

The walk out to the site was quite easy, because it wasn't hot yet and Terry had gloves on for carrying the shovel. Back home, she got a lot of exercise from riding Hugh. '_Hugh…'_

Flashback

His big brown eyes were so warm and kind. Terry ran over to the shelter with her cloth bag slung over her shoulder. In it was: A brown paper bag, (Her lunch) part of a head of lettuce, (for Hugh), two carrots( for Hugh…) and an apple core from this morning. (for Hugh.) She pulled out the apple core and held it out for him. His wobbly lips slurped it in and he crunched it up. She grabbed his halter and led him out of the shelter. Hugh co-operated and kept perfectly still as Terry hopped onto his bare back. She held onto his mane tightly and nudged him into a walk.

"Let's go for a ride."

End of flashback

They were still walking, and the sun was beginning to peep overtop of the distant mountains. Already, it was warming up quite a bit. Terry watched as the group approached a small area with no holes. The blue truck that belonged to Mr. Sideburns was already there, and a moaning country blues singer could be heard from the small radio inside. The side-burned potbellied man was sleeping with his hat pulled over his face. Some of the boys chuckled as they went to go start digging. Terry watched them as they all started to break up the rock-hard ground. They seemed to be spacing apart and just going anywhere. Terry chose a spot about 30 feet away from the other holes. She picked up the shovel and plunged it into the earth.

'We may as well be making gravel with boulders and a toothpick…' There was no question about it. It was hard work. The old cracked and rusted shovels were very heavy, and sand constantly blowing in the face didn't help. After the fist hour, the sun was really beating down. Sweat dripping from her forehead, Terry peeked over at the truck. Mr. Sir was leaned up against it, fiddling with his belt buckle. Everyone else was digging. HE looked up and frowned. 'When he frowns, the edges of those squared sideburns point up…' He puffed himself up and waddled over to her.

"How come yeh stopped diggin?" He croaked in a low, threatening voice.

She did not reply. Suprisingly, he smiled and chuckled.

"Need a break?"

"Yes, please."

"WELL THAYT'S TOO DAYM BAD!!!" He spat. Terry was wide-eyed at the sudden outburst. Mr. Sir cackled and said:

_"Jus 'cuz you're a girl doesn't mean were gonna go easy on yeh. We had a girlie here a while ago who hayd trouble the sayme as the rest of the _boys_, but we didn't give her special treatment or nuthin. And so we ain't gonna geev you special treatment to YOU either!" He smirked and waddled back to the blue truck, where he pulled out a sac of sunflower seeds. "Now geet teh work!"_


	4. Chili

Disclaimer: Ok then…I don't own 'em. I'd be rich if I did. Ok? Ok.

Terry was pooped. Walking back from her hole was torture, and she got a lovely red patch of sunburn on her neck. It was almost six o' clock, and she lay in her cot, moaning. She was among the last to finish her hole, but at least she had someone to follow back. She rolled over, and reached under the bed for her duffel bag. She found it, pulled it out, and dug around for her burn cream. _'I wonder what's for supper…' _She imagined a nice plate of salad with fresh garlic sauce and chopped tomatoes… _'If its made by the same people as breakfast its probably something a little more primitive…' _Terry's stomach growled as she slathered the cream all over her back. No, it didn't just growl, it snarled. So she decided togo down to the hall and eat whatever they had festering in the kitchens.

In the noisy lineup, one of the lunch guys sneezed all over the ladle. Terry flinched and grimaced at the pot of 'chili'. It was more like: ground beef, tomato and grease soup. When it was her turn to get served, she nearly puked. The lunch guy slapped a bun onto her plate and then s ladleful of the grease-soup. _'Grease seems to be their favorite ingredient!' _Terry thought as she walked over to the tables. As she passed the boisterous E-Tent table, the guy that was behind the counter in the clothes shack called out:

"Hey Girlie! That's one hell of a nice ass you got there!"

Terry spun around, horrified. Squinting with hate, she picked up her bowl of chili from the tray and promptly slapped it into his face. Dribbles of tomatoey grease dripped down his collar. Terry elegantly walked over to _her_ table and sat down, ignoring the silent stares the whole room was giving her. She picked up her bun and quietly took a small bite.

Back at the tent, things were normal except for when José tripped over her bag and then covered up his head and ran to his bed. A couple boys laughed.

Rex was half chuckling, half staring. "That back there…that was awesome. That guy is pretty mean to _all_ of us. But what did he mean about your…"

"He watched me when I was changing into my suit." Terry replied dryly, looking at her toes. Everyone exchanged glances. She reached under her bed to grab her duffel bag and pulled out her towel and beach bag with soap and shampoo in it. There were some muffled whispers and mumbles, but she ignored it. Opening the tent flap, Terry walked out into the darkening evening and towards the showers. _'if I ever get home, I'll personally write a letter to the warden of this camp…' _Terry thought as she jogged over to the showers. She turned the corner, and her mouth dropped. The stall walls were quite high, but there was no door on the back of any of them. She carefully chose the cleanest stall and walked in, taking off her shoes. She also draped her towel in the space where a door was supposed to be so she could change. Taking off her clothes, she noticed there was only one knob on the shower. Cold…Turning it on the tiniest bit, she put her hand under and felt the icy water trickle down. _'Maybey it'll warm up a bit if I leave it for a minute…' _She waited five and it just got colder. Hesitantly, Terry turned it up and suddenly a blast of freezing water sprayed all over her.

"A I I I I I I I I I I I I I I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. The sound echoed around the camp, three or four times. Laughter erupted from most of the tents. Shivering violently, Terry washed her hair as fast as she could and changed into the suit. It was filthy, and now it was wet. _'Why did I only bring one towel…' _She gathered her things and ripped the towel down, to find a jackrabbit peering curiously at her. Terry ran back to the tent and impatiently stuffed her belongings back in the duffel. The boys didn't notice her, except for Alan. He was watching her and chomping on a toothpick.

"Was that you?" He asked, grinning. Terry mumbled an annoyed reply. He cocked his head to the side, then rolled over. She shivered and pulled the stiff cotton sheet over her head, pretending to be asleep. They weren't talking about her, but it was miserable being here all the same. And with them talking so loudly it was hopeless to get any sleep…


	5. Poker

Disclaimer: Wow the word count was exactly 2300! Cool. But I'll have to ruin it sometime….D And thank you reviewers I love you!!!

**Chapter 5: Poker**

It had been a very, _very_ windy day at Camp Greenlake, and several tornado warnings were in effect for the rest of the week. So the Campers had a lucky day off. Breaks were extremely rare at Greenlake, and they only got them is something serious was up. So today, the boys were a bit edgy.

"I'm telling you, I saw it with my own eyes! A yeller-spotted lizard with big red eyes, and yellow spots. Sitting _right_ on the side of our tent!" Ricky exclaimed.

Alan noticed the worry on Terry's face and whispered:

"Don't freak out. He suffers from _acute paranoia. _He makes up crazy stories like that all the time."

Terry raised her eyebrows. Ricky was raving on and on about how the lizard spat at and chased him. It seemed logical…

"Ok, Ziggy, we get the point. Now shut up and grab that there deck of cards." Said Rex.

_'Ziggy…What…do they have nicknames or something?'_

"Ok, but if an acid spittin' lizard attack you in the middle of the night, it ain't my fault." He reached up to the top metal shelf and snatched a well-used deck of cards. He ripped the elastic off and gave it to Stanley.

"So are we playing poker again?" He asked.

"No, Cavey. We're playing dollies." Rex said sarcastically.

"But that's not fair, you always win in poker!" Complained Theodore.

Terry's eyes lit up.

"Can I play?" She asked nervously.

They all looked at her as if she had just dumped a basket of worms on her head. _'Ok... maybe not…'_

José spoke up: "Yeah she can play, guys. She'll just lose, anyways." He smiled.

_'Yeah, I'll lose alright. Lose the need for socializing with people like you!' _Rolling her eyes, Terry sat down on the ground next to Alan. The small one called Zero quietly sat on the edge of his bed, watching.

"Ok everyone put down an ante." Said Rex. Everyone dug around in their pockets. Ricky slapped down a ball of lint, Stanley threw in a couple of quarters, Theodore tenderly placed a broken nail clipper, Rex tossed a shower token, Alan flicked in a crushed ball of paper. And Terry set down a faded cowboy boot keychain. Rex dealt the cards, while everyone else watched and fiddled with their shoes.

"Alright everyone take a look." They all picked up their cards. A few coughs occurred, and a smirk split Rex's Face. Terry picked up her cards. She had a ten of hearts, a queen of hearts, an ace of spades, a jack of clubs, and a nine of hearts. _'These are pretty good…' _Rex bet one dollar, and everyone else folded. Except Terry! She placed a dollar coin as well.

"Think you have some good cards, do you?." He chuckled. "Alright. Now toss out the cards you don't want and.." She interrupted him. "Yes, I'm not stupid. We draw new cards after we toss." Said Terry impatiently. Rex raised an eyebrow. He slapped down three cards and drew three new ones. Terry discarded her ace of spades, jack of clubs, and nine of hearts. She drew three new ones, and smirked at her cards. _'I knew it!'_

She had:

10 of hearts,

Jack of hearts,

King of hearts,

Queen of hearts,

Ace of hearts.

_'A ROYAL FLUSH!!!'_

(A/N: A royal flush is where you get all of the above in the same suit. It is very hard to get and it is the best hand in poker a.k.a. nothing beats it ;D)Without giggling, Terry took a deep breath and dug around in her pocket to find that old $10 bill she'd been saving. Apparently Rex had something good too, but no matter what he had, Terry would win. EVEN if he had a royal flush in another suit, she would still win because hearts is the highest rank. Oh the joys of beating people! Rex smiled as if he had something good. He slapped down a fistful of shower tokens. Terry smiled back and pressed the neatly folded dollar bill onto the ground. A few 'oohs' and 'ahs' arose. In camp, only newcomers had actual money. Because at CGL, there was nowhere to get it. (A/N: Obviously!) Rex shook his head and laid down more tokens. By now, most of the boys had gone over behind him, seeing his cards.

"You don't know what you got yerself into Terry." Said Ricky, smiling as well. Rex looked up and locked eyes with Terry. They both knew they would win. Rex tossed in a gel pen. Terry threw in a gold earring. They continued like this for about half an hour, until neither one had anything else to bet. Now other tents were in now, watching. All of them were on Rex's side, except for the little Zero dude. He was just staring at her cards, but did not smile.

"Wanna place a final bet?" Asked Rex, a broad grin on his face.

"Only if you're up for it." Replied Terry smugly.

The boys behind Rex all began to whisper suggestions to him, until he raised a hand and said:

"I got one."

Send me suggestions and I'll post the one I like best. ;D


	6. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I do not own in whole or part the movie or book by the tile of Holes….And I apologize to those of you that don't know how to play poker. If you would like to refresh your memory, go to http :www. /site / syws / poker /poker. Html (without the spaces, but unfortunately doesn't like links.) It is an awesome site (that I do not take credit for…) and it will clear things up. Also, I did NOT get many suggestions for the final bet, so I'm using my own. Ok enjoy the story and send in reviews please. I LUV YOU!

Chapter 6: Nicknames 

"Dudette, you can quit now if you want." Rex Said slyly.

"_Don't_ call me dudette. And No, I'm not going to quit now." Terry said between her teeth. A few of the boys behind Rex snickered and poked Rex.

"You need to take a chill pill, lady."

"No I don't."

"Whatever. I've decided on the final bet, wanna hear it or are you gonna sit there and bitch?" He said, looking at his cards.

"Ok, tell me." Terry replied, with an inscrutable expression. _'Time for him to choose his own fate. Haha...'_

"Here it is. Loser has to go to Mr. Sir's cabin and steal his sunflower seeds. Then come back here and fill it with refried bean paste. Squid's been saving a can of the stuff for a special occasion. Then they have to go put the sac back. When the ol' potbelly puts his hand in to grab some seeds…" He started to chuckle.

"Alright. Show me your cards." Terry said with a smile. Rex smirked and slapped down his cards.

"A royal flush, in diamonds. Beat that, kitty cat."

Calmly and slowly, She set down each of her cards, one by one. As she did, every jaw in the room dropped like a stone, especially that of Rex's.

"Im…possible! How the _hell_ did you get THAT?"

With a broad grin, Terry raked the pile of loot into her lap and said,

"Better go get those refried beans."

Cursing under his breath, Rex got to his feet and started to rummage around under a bed.

They were all dumbfounded. Alan was looking at her. When she saw him watching, he spun around. Terry looked through the pile of treasure. She tossed the broken nail clippers behind her back. _'Useless…' _Then she regarded a rather odd-looking rock. It was carved scaly and a beautiful dark green color. She turned it over in her hand, and on the other side was the face of a cobra. There were small yellow stones set in for eyes, and the fangs were made of something that looked similar to ivory. It was slightly warm, even though it had been sitting on the cold ground for some time.

"Hey, Rex what's this?" Terry asked.

He turned around, wide-eyed and shuffled over, looking down at her.

"My name is NOT Rex. It's X-Ray." He said angrily.

"Ex, we haven't even told her, don't get so mad," Said Stanley. "I'm Caveman."

X-Ray gave him a very cold, hard glare. "I can tell her."

_'He is such a sore loser…'_

"That's ZigZag." He pointed to Ricky.

"That over there is Magnet, and next to him is Armpit," motioning to the left, towards José and Theodore. "That's Squid." He moved his pointing finger to Alan. "And last,but least, that little guy over there is Zero. Don't try to talk to him, because he only talks to caveman." The boys laughed quietly while Caveman shoved them aside and walked over to his bed. X-Ray pulled out a tin can, and read the label.

"Best before July 1999. God, boy, how long have you had this stuff?"

"It was in the cupboard for a while before I came here. My mom hated the stuff so she never ate it. But personally, I kinda liked it. So I saved it for an emergency. And then I had to come here, and I thought I should take it with me." Squid chuckled.

"Lets crack it open!" Giggled ZigZag. Snatching the can.

"I have a pocketknife…" Said Armpit, digging around in his trousers. After a minute he produced a shiny red swiss army knife. ZigZag swiped it and started to stab wildly at the metal can.

"Watch it man, that thing could explode!" But Magnet's remark was too late. A blast of molassesey goop spurted from a hole in the can and shot out, splashing all over-yep- Terry's bed. The clean new sheets were now soaked with sticky, runny, chunky, 6-year-old refried bean paste. It even soaked her pillow, which she had brought from home. Dribbles of it were getting onto her duffel bag, too.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Terry ripped the can of beans out of Zigzag's hands and dumped the remainder of them on his head. "TWICE! TWICE? Why is it ALWAYS MY BED! UGGHHHHHHHHH!" Storming out of the tent, she swiped the bottle of soap on the shelf.

_'Stupid Idiot. Why does he have to spill the fuckin beans on my bed out of all of them?'_ She was still stamping down the creaky wood walk to the wreck room when there was a hand clapped to her shoulder. It was Mr. Pendanski.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Terry? It's past lights out."

She looked around, suddenly realizing how dark it was.

"Oh, I was just going to get a drink of water from the.."

"No, You aren't. Now head back to your tent right away." He turned her sharply round, and gave her a shove.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, not controlling her short-fused temper.

"Don't you back talk me young ma- er…lady! Now _GET_ GOIN!"

The sudden harshness of his voice was alarming, and Terry was very agitated.

"I _AM_ GOING!"

The fake doctor had never had such insubordination before. The boys here never so much as _dared _talk back to the counsellors. Before he knew it, he had cuffed her on the head, hard.

A splitting pain exploded in Terry's left temple. She collapsed to the ground, as limp as a rag doll. Stars winked in her eyes, and they were starting to get blurry. Suddenly they snapped into focus, and the girl rubbed her head weakly.

"Get up, before the warden sees you." Barked Pendanski. He wrenched her slender frame up off the ground and dragged her up the path to D-Tent. Once there, he shoved her through the flaps and trudged down the path again, a line of sweat forming on his forehead. (A/N: Oopsies, he's gonna get in trouble for hitting a girl! Lol…)

Terry crashed into Armpit, and then fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Her head was throbbing mercilessly, and her sight was sliding in and out of focus. The boys were startled by the sudden entrance, and noticed a not-good sign.

Blood was trickling out her left ear.

"Yo, what happened to her? She's bleedin' out of her ear!" Exclaimed Armpit.

"Not only that, look! One side of her clothes is all dusty, like she was dragged or somethin!" Said X-Ray.

"Someone go get Mom!" Squeaked Caveman. Everyone looked at him. (A/N: He _does_ get choked up in some parts of the movie, remember?)

Squid ran out of the tent faster than a jackrabbit in a frying pan. The mob around Terry watched as her eyelids fluttered, but then closed again. Her body relaxed, and her head rolled to one side. The blood was still making a little pool when Dr. Pendanski arrived.

Big cliff hanger! And Just to let you know, I never delete any of my reviews. They go in a special review folder in my account so I can cherish them for all eternity! Yay!


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I Do not own the people! Ok, I want to write now. D

**Chapter 7: Lost**

She was waking up. Everyone in the room sighed with relief. With a bandaged head, Terry Janzen was going to be ok.

"We're sorry for the thing about the bed, alright?" Said Zigzag, remorsefully.

"You mean _you're _sorry for the thing about the bed." Said Magnet. Everyone laughed with fake cheerfulness.

"Ooooh, my head hurts so much…" said Terry. "What happened?"

Dr. Pendanski, who was standing behind the boys, quickly spoke up.

"You tripped and fell on your way to the wreck room."

Something about the way he said it seemed suspicious.

_'It feels like someone hit me…'_

"How do you feel?" Squid asked, almost nervously. Terry noticed the way his brown eyes softened when he said that.

"Aside from my head being ready to crumble apart, I'm actually fine." She said.

"That's good. Anyways, the doctor said that it was only a surface bruise, nothin real serious. Anyways, we thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so we saved you some breakfast." He pushed a plate over to her. She noticed she was in her bed, but she sheets were changed and the tents' spare table was pushed over to the side of it.

_'Maybe these guys actually want to be my friends…' _Terry smiled at the thought.

"Alright boys, get ready to go out." Said Dr. Pendanski. He turned quickly and left.

The boys broke apart and went to get dressed.

"How long have I been asleep…er…unconscious?" She asked.

"Since about… 10:00 last night," said Magnet. "Squid stayed up all night watching you." Terry looked over at squid. He blushed and quickly turned around. Terry sat up and ate some of the sausages that were on the plate. They were greasy and bland, but at least it was food. She secretly snuck a peak at Squid while he was changing.

_'Woah…'_

Quickly she put her orange suit over the shorts and tank top she had worn. It was super-baggy, and quite heavy. Picking up the milk jug, Terry walked out with the rest of them. It was still dark, and they were all in for a long day, as they were _every_ dayThe boys were in a lineup in front of the shed labeled library.

_'What a funny name for a tool shed!'_

She grabbed a shovel from one of the rusty brown racks and moved onto a table with 'snacks.' Today's morning snack were browned apple slices and sticky honey pietas. Mr. Sir was in the blue truck, and revved the engine as a sign for them to get going. He stepped on the gas as they approached, and there was an unusually loud bang, and the truck roared off. The D Tent wearily followed him, Zero taking up the rear.

"It looks like it's gonna rain today, guys." Said Zigzag with attempted enthusiasm.

"That's what you say everyday, dude." Replied Armpit flatly.

"No, guys look! It's a cloud! It really _is _gonna rain!" Exclaimed Magnet.

Everyone looked up, and to their amazement, there really _was _a cloud. But it wasn't one of those cute little fuzzy white clods. It was a menacing black stormcloud, and quickly getting closer.

"Last time it rained HERE we had to wait 4 days 'fore it stopped. Then we had to wait _another_ week 'til the mud cleared up." Said Zigzag, loosing his smile.

"It don't rain here often, but hell, when it does…it rains hard." Added Squid. He was frowning.

They continued to walk out to a new dig site. But instead of getting hotter, the day was remaining cool and blustery. Mr. Sir's truck was nowhere to be found in all the blowing dust.

"He doesn't usually drive this far out, does he?" asked Terry. The boys shook their heads.

"Mr. Sir always drives so we can still see him, and then he parks where he wants us to dig." Said Magnet.

"Well today he must _want_ us to get _lost_." Said X-Ray. At first everybody coughed/laughed, but then they realized he was serious.

"In all my 6 months here he's _never_ gone out this far."

They stopped walking. X-Ray's words started to sink in.

"We musta lost him in all this dust," Said Caveman with a cough. The wind was picking up, and it was getting harder and harder to see. Not to mention the sky was getting darker. All around, red sand swirled and swam through the air.

Terry pulled out her blue bandanna and put it over her mouth and nose.

"Good idea Ter.." But Squid was having a coughing fit. It was even getting hard to see each other's faces, the sand was so thick. Everyone scrambled to find something to cover their face with. Terry ended up having to rip her bandana in half to give it to Zero.

_'Poor little guy. He looks like he's having a hard time.'_

Everyone huddled together in a circle. But the wind was relentless. It just kept on blowing harder until Zigzag said:

"What…now…Ex?"

Instead of speaking, X-Ray grabbed his shovel and plunged it into the rocky ground. The rest of the boys joined in, and so did Terry.

_'He's digging a shelter!'_

It was very slow progress. Sand was blowing into their hole from all directions, and it kept filling up. So X-Ray had appointed Stanley and Terry to be the 'loose sand removers.' Everyone else dug the hole.

She pushed pile after pile of sand back up onto the ground. It was an endless task, and the little bits of rock just kept coming and coming. Her shoulders were aching.

_'I must have dumped ten thousand shovelfuls of sand…'_

"Hey…Sss…quid..what…time..(Cough)…is...it?" She choked.

"Half…p…ast…nine!" Came the strangled reply.

_'half past nine…we've been out here scince six thirty! That means we've been digging for three hours…man it's getting dark…'_

It was true. The whirlwind sandstorm was letting off a little bit, but now the sky was rapidly darkening. That meant only one thing:

The storm was coming.


	8. Still Lost

Disclaimer: Yahoo! Lots of heart-warming reviews. Even if they are slightly critical, they are VERY important to me. You see reviews help me build my stories to make them better. And that helps a lot! ;D I'm in a good mood today. So I'll write some more. Sorry for the long wait…I was lacking inspiration. But now, you can read, read, read! And, oh yeah… I don't own the people ok? Ok. ;D

**Chapter 8: Still lost**

The hole was about 4 feet deep and about 6 feet in diameter. (A/N: Not nearly big enough to fit all 8 people!) But they were going to try to dig it like a burrow or cave, with a small entrance and a larger chamber beneath the surface. So one person dug inside while the rest waited for their turn back up in the sandy haze. Right now it was Zero's turn, and he was making the best progress of all. Zigzag poked his head down the hole and came back up saying,

"I think it's big enough to fit someone else now!"

Terry jumped down and started to help. It was cold and cramped, but it made her feel good knowing she was helping. After about 45 minutes, Zero left and Magnet came down as well. They both grunted with hard effort as they stabbed away at the dirt wall. The "burrow" was nice and big now, but it _still_ couldn't fit 8 people. Terry was drenched in sweat by the time her shift was over. She crawled out, and then Armpit squeezed in and started to help. The sand was sticking to Terry's forehead, and she wiped it off. Remembering how windy it was topside, she took out the bandana and pressed it to her mouth. Opening her eyes for only a split second to see, they flooded with sand. She quickly wiped them and shut them tight.

_'This is miserable.'_

By lunchtime, the sand had died down quite a bit, and no one needed to cover their faces anymore. But the visibility certainly didn't improve. It was nighttime darkness all around. Terry could hear low, rumbling thunder in the distance.

"Hey, we're done! Come on down!" Called an exhausted voice from inside the "burrow". Zero, Terry, Armpit, and Zigzag all crawled in. It was fairly large now, large enough to accommodate everyone. But it was quite still cramped. Not that that was a _bad _thing…Terry was sandwiched in between Armpit and Squid. Everyone's legs were in the middle, as this was a fairly circular hole.

Through the entrance in the roof, Terry could see the thundercloud. There was a bright flash of lightning. Across from Terry sat X-Ray, his dark brown skin crusted with sweat and sand. She probably didn't look much better. The floor was lumpy and hard, but it was better than being outside in the cold. Which reminded her…

_'Cold at this time of day? Oh man…'_

She set her hand down on the floor, right on top of Squid's. Her eyes snapping open, she ripped her hand away, and folded it with her other hand in her lap. Squid seemed startled too, and looked at her. Her cheeks burning, Terry smiled sheepishly at him and then looked quickly away. Zero, watching, saw the whole thing. He smiled softly.

"I think it's staring to rain, guys. Look!" Said Zigzag, pointing. However, his long arm shoved Armpit, who shoved Terry, who got squashed Squid. Her head was crammed against his chest. She turned beet red again, and folded her legs up to her chest, covering her face.

"I think you're right, Ziggy." Said Magnet rubbing his head. He watched Terry and Squid with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

"What are we going to do? This little hole will get filled up with water, and then…" But he couldn't finish. Magnet, and everyone, knew it took a lot of work to dig this hole.

"We'll just have to cover it." Said X-Ray. He was serious. But everyone was too exhausted to create a disagreement, so they just took off their jumpsuits. Most of the boys were wearing T-shirts and boxers. Terry had on a grey tank top and blue shorts. X-Ray took everyone's jumpsuits and stood up. He still had to crouch a bit.

'_Uuurg! Get your butt out of my face!' _ She thought, while rolling her eyes.

First he arranged the shovels slat-style across the hole, then stuck the layers of jumpsuits underneath. When he was done, it was pitch black in the burrow. And even with eight people squished together, it was still very cold. The only light came from Squid's watch. The rain could be heard outside, slowly growing from soft pitter pattering to a loud splish splashing. But, luckily, there was no water leaking through the roof.

"I stuck a shovel upright in the sand in case they came lookin' for us." He said quietly.

"Anyone up for a game of I-Spy?" Suggested Zigzag.

"There ain't nothin' to _spy_ in here but black and that little glowy watch, you idiot!" Came the annoyed reply from X-Ray.

"Well, it _does _sorta illuminate things a bit," Said Squid. He pulled the watch off and settled it in the middle of the floor. It was on night-light mode, and had the screen light on continuously. Terry could vaguely see the other boy's faces. Their eyes were dark and a pale green glow outlined their faces. Terry shivered and pulled her knees in tighter to her chest. It was cold, and getting colder.

'_This is CRAZY! This is supposed to be a digging, character-building camp, not a frikking wilderness survival camp!'_

"This is all that bastard's fault," She muttered under her breath.

Armpit, who heard her, looked over.

"Who's fault?"

"Mr. Sir's. He was the one who hit me over the head last night. He was probably hoping I would be injured enough to go home. He probably thinks I'm a wimp and doesn't want me here." She growled. Armpit thought about this, and then plainly said,

"I don't think you're a wimp. The way you dumped chili all over Blake's face, that…that was sweet."

Terry couldn't help but smile.

"It served the pervert right." Armpit laughed bit.

"Hey, uh guys. I was thinking…you know about Terry…" He began.

"_Ooooh_! Thinking about Terry, huh? Ooo-OOF!" As Zigzag was saying this, a rock left X-Ray's hand and pelted him in the head.

"Shut up man, and let him finish!" Snapped X-Ray. All that escaped Zigzag was a small whimper.

"And…uh, I thought we could give her a name, you know, a _real _name," He said,

fiddling around with his hat.

"_Aaaaanything_ but 'Girly.' Puh-lease." Spat Terry.

There was silent laughter all around, and she frowned in disgust.

"We should call you Chilly, 'cuz of the chili incident andyour _chilly_ personality!" Said Magnet.

"That was pretty bad," Chuckled X-Ray.

"We should name her Reese…because of Theresa, …hehe get it?" Said Caveman.

"Only my _Grandmother_ ever calls me Theresa. And only when she's scolding me…" Said Terry With a cocked eyebrow.

_'God, I HATE that name!'_

"I think it should be Cherry." Said Armpit. "Rhymes with Terry."

"It should be Vada." Said X-Ray. "Her file said she comes from A place in Nevada."

"You…_read_…my file?" Said Terry in horror.

_'I'll kill him…'_

"Hey, Squid here can't have _all _the fun, now, can he?" He said with a smile. Steam was practically pouring out of Terry's ears.

_'HE READ MY FILE!'_

Noticing the cross expression on her face, X-Ray rescued himself:

"I've been there once, it's nice."

The answer that came was a low growl.

What should her nickname be? You tell me. Come on! Don't be shy!


	9. What's that?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or logos included in the book "Holes". Enough said…

**Chapter 9: What's that?**

Terry's new name was decided. It was going to be Lazer. X-Ray said it suited her, because of her stare. 'When she glares at someone, her eyes burn strait through,' He had said.

_'At least it's not Barfbag…'_

"I still think we should play I-Spy." Said Zigzag, with a smile. No one answered.

"Yeah, go play I-Spy with yourself, the rest of us want to sleep." Grunted Magnet. Lazer closed her green eyes and rested her head on her bare knees. Slowly, ever so slowly, she fell asleep. But no one was aware of the steady dripping through the jumpsuits.

The next day

She shifted, waking up. It was still very dark, but everyone was illuminated with a soft orange glow seeping through the orange jumpsuits. Something had been on her shoulderblade. Oh well…She opened her green eyes and looked around. They were all sitting in mud. Thick, dark, oozy, goopy mud. Lazer's feet were cemented into the ground. The mud must have been at least half a foot deep. The other boys were all still asleep, and to her surprise, Squid's head was resting on her shoulder. His face was calm and relaxed, and for a second, she thought she saw a smile flicker across his face. His body was fairly close to hers, and she liked it. So she pretended to still be asleep, closing her eyes and putting her head back down. But she could not get back to sleep, for the mud was much too cold and slimy. She wanted to get up and wipe her butt off. But that would wake the others.

_'No…I'll just stay here…'_

And with a smile Lazer ran her fingers through his dusty hair.

Squid's Point of view

He tried to open his crusty eyes, but they were stuck shut with mud and dust. Through his groggy thoughts, Squid realized something. He was _leaning_ on something. It was someone's shoulder, smooth and bare. He raised his hands up to wipe the crud out of his eyes. After doing so, he put his hand on the person's back and opened his eyes. It was someone wearing a grey tank top. Terry!

_'Eeeeek!'_

Quickly, Squid pulled his hand away.

_'Damn you idiot, she's waking UP!'_

He kept very still, his head still resting on her shoulder.

_'Aww man, what the hell is she gonna think NOW?'_

Her body moved slightly, and he felt her raise her neck. She tensed suddenly.

_'Great, she hates me!'_

But instead of her pulling away, she relaxed again. Squid felt her eyes on him. He tried to relax his face to make it look like he was sleeping, but it was too hard. He failed to suppress the slightest oncoming smile. He felt gentle fingers smooth his hair back. It felt just like the way his mom used to when he was a little kid, back before she started drinking. Back in the good old days when everything was fine. He instantly felt sleepy again, and hopefully, so did Terry.

Terry's Point of view

She could hear rustling around. Caveman cried out.

"Whoa! Where did all this mud come from? I can get up!" Anyone else who was sleeping was awake by now. Except for Squid. He was still resting against Terry, sleeping like an angel. She kept her eyes closed. There were some whispers going around. Everyone had noticed the rather "odd" position that Lazer and Squid were in. Not liking all the attention, she decided to move. She snapped her eyelids open and looked around. Six pairs of curious eyes were on her. Blushing deeply, she wrenched her shoulder free of the boy's head, and rubbed her neck. They were all still staring, wide eyed and open-mouthed.

'This must seem so perverted…'

After his head had been shoved into the mud, Alan started to suffocate. He coughed and pulled his face out. After wiping it thoroughly with his sleeve, he opened his eyes and saw what was going on. Terry was turned away from him, her head in her hands. Was she crying? Everyone was looking from him to her, and Zero was smiling slightly. Pretending that he didn't know, Squid asked:

"What's going on?"

"You and Lazer were slumped up against each other… it was weird." Replied Armpit.

"Well, don't want to waste time gabbing. Let's get ourselves out of this mud!" Chirped Caveman, purposely changing the subject. There were a few eyebrow cocks but they set to work anyways. Caveman got up first, and when he finally did, the mud made a sucking sound. Kind of like when you brake the vacuum seal in a coffee can. He helped Zero to his feet, and then Zigzag. By now it was quite crowded with three people standing up, so Zigzag pushed the orange suits away. Just as he did so, a whoosh of muddy water dumped in. It splashed all over Terry and soaked her tank top.

_'It's always ME isn't it?'_

"Sorry there, Lazer!" He said apologetically. He didn't _sound _very apologetic, that was for sure. He clambered up into the bright sunlight. It flooded the hole, revealing the strap of Squid's watch poking out in the mud. Squid had pulled himself up. He scooped a handful of mud away, and picked it up.

"Does it still work?" Asked Caveman.

"Yep, but one of the buttons is jammed. I'm afraid we won't be able to use the chrono." He said, with a smile. Terry was struggling to get out. Her feet and butt were cemented, and wouldn't budge. And the extra water to moisten the vacuum seal didn't help, either. She jammed her hand under her foot and pulled with all her might. But it was no use. (A/N: Science lesson coming up!)It reminded her of something her science teacher once said:

Flashback

'_There was once a time when people didn't know why many things worked the way they did.'_

_Mr. Greenfield walked down the aisle of desks, looking each student in the face. _

'_One of which, was why things got stuck in the mud. This was caused by something called suction. A few hundred years ago, a renaissance scientist put together two large copper basins. Then he pumped all the air out. He tried to pull them apart himself, but it didn't work. Then he attached a team of four big horses to each basin to try and pry them apart. Those copper basins didn't even budge in the least. Inside the basins was something called a vacuum, where the pressure outside was much greater than the pressure inside. The air inside always tries to find a way out, but the air outside is pressing the basins so hard together, that there aren't any cracks to escape in.'_

End of flashback

Terry smiled. She hated Mr. Greenfield, but his lectures were always interesting. She pushed the mud away from her foot, like a crowbar. There was a squelchy sucking sound. Her sneaker was soaked through with mud. The shoelaces were plastered into the side.

"Yuck!"

After standing up, Terry managed to squeeze past Armpit and clamber out of the hole. It wasn't much better up top. There was puddles everywhere and absolutely no sign of life. Zigzag, Squid, Magnet, and X-Ray were up too. They were all looking at something in the distance. It was a human figure, making it's way through the mud. And with difficulty, too. X-Ray spoke only two words.

"What's that?"

Alright. Cliffhanger-ish…please review! I made this chapter a bit longer than normal hehe I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. We're SAVED!

Disclaimer: Woah! Chapter 10! Amazing. I have no idea of how many chapters this fic will end up with, but I'm putting the cap on around 15-20. Most likely closer to 20. And, (so the people don't get mad at me) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM HOLES. Lol. Oh and this chapter is going to be extra long (since its number 10), so curl up with a bag of chips and enjoy!

**Chapter 10: We're SAVED!**

The person was getting closer. They could make out the face now. It was a boy from C-Tent, with very spiky brown hair.

"That's Hedgehog!" Exclaimed Magnet. "It looks like he has a limp!" It was true. Whenever the boy put weight on his left foot, his hip dipped down and his other leg wobbled to take the force. Magnet ran over to him, and X-Ray followed. They sat him down and were talking to him. Terry ran over and helped the others bring Hedgehog to his feet. The three dragged the boy to the burrow, where Zero and Armpit were digging.

"Yo, move it dude!" Hissed X-Ray, as they shoved past the other boys. They lowered Hedgehog into the burrow, and Armpit sat him down. Everyone came in to see.

"W-w-water…" He whispered. Magnet looked at the others.

"Where's Caveman's canteen?" He asked. It was the only one they had, the rest had been in the back of Mr. Sir's truck. Caveman handed Magnet the jug. It was left than a quarter full. Hedgehog grasped it in his hands and gulped thirstily.

"Easy man, that's all we have," Said X-Ray worriedly.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Terry sympathetically. She cocked her head to one side.

"I…got b-bitten by a rattlesnake. I…came out here to l-look for you guys…Warden said Mr. Sir and the entire D-Tent went missin', and…I-I g-guess I got worried…" He winced in Pain. "I…tripped in a hole by accident and something just bit my leg. I look down and there it was, rattlin' it's little tail."

"That's not good. How long have you been walking since it bit you?" Asked Terry.

"I don't know. Half an hour, maybe. Man, I feel like I haven't slept in weeks!" He grumbled.

"Oh, jeez. We gotta clean the bite out or you're gonna get real sick!" Said Zigzag, his hand clapped to his sweaty forehead.

"Real smart. Whatta we gonna to clean it with? Sand?" Said Squid, rolling his eyes.

"I have some hand sanitizer with me…here." Terry handed the small bottle to X-Ray. He squeezed out a large glob and smeared it on the red lump.

"Gaaaah! That STINGS!" Hissed Hedgehog, wincing. He clenched his fists in dismay.

"Well, If you would rather the infection spread and you die then…" Began Terry. She smiled jokingly.

"We'll also need to cut off the circulation, or that poisoned blood will be all through his body." Added Armpit.

"That is, if it isn't already." Magnet commented.

"Anyone have a belt?" Said X-Ray hopefully. One by one, everyone shook their heads.

"There's a rope tied to my canteen," Said caveman. He picked it up and untied the rope. "Here." X-Ray took the rope and wrapped it around under Hedgehog's knee. Tying it carefully, he said:

"Man, that sanitizy stuff will stop infection, but it don't do nothin' to the poison." He looked very worried. There was a moment of grave silence.

"Give him more water." She said.. "I took a first aid course last summer and it said if you have a poison patient, they need lots of liquids to get the venom out of their system."

"If you didn't notice, we don't exactly _have _lots of liquids." Said Squid. His lips were very tight.

Zigzag unscrewed the lid to their canteen, and poured the remainder of d-Tents' water in the boy's mouth.

"It's the best we can do."

Caveman piped up. "There was a big puddle of water not to far from here yesterday. Real deep."

X-Ray looked at him and said,

"Is it still there now?"

"We could check."

"Be my guest."

So Stanley and X-Ray set out to find water. When they came back, the canteen was full of brownish liquid.

"It's water, and that's all I care about," Snapped X-Ray after a few remarks from the other boys. Caveman gingerly set it down. Hedgehog was still slumped against Armpit. His brown eyes were sunken into dark grey bags, and his face was ghostly pale. His shoulders heaved.

"Are you feeling okay dude?" Asked Armpit with a nudge. He nodded his head slowly. Terry felt sorry for him. The boy didn't look too well. She sat with her legs crossed next to Zigzag.

_'The first aid course said that tiredness is the first sign in a failing mind…'_

The night was very tense. Usually a few people stayed inside the hole to watch over Hedgehog. The rest went outside to search for prickly pears. Prickly pears were safe to eat raw and _actually_ had some nutritional value. Zigzag handed Terry a small nugget about the size of an egg. Most of the needles had been already plucked off, but there were still a few.

_'Yowch!'_

She ripped the remainders off and shoved the thing in her mouth. It was tasteless and waxy on the outside, but inside it was juicy and relatively sweet. She gobbled it up hungrily.

"I would do anything to get my hands on a grilled cheese sandwiches right about now," Said Squid. Cactus juice was dripping down his chin. As the other boys nodded their agreement, Terry was watching the way those sad brown eyes of his lit up when he laughed.

And unbeknownst to _anyone_, Zero watched Terry gaze at Squid. She smiled softly, as if she were in a trance. The funny thing was, Squid would do the same. Well, not exactly the same. But Zero noticed that when Terry was helping X-Ray with Hedgog, Squid rolled his eyes and frowned. Almost as if he were…jealous…

"I would even like some of those scrambled eggs, awful as they are!" Laughed Terry. Everyone except Hedgehog and Zero were laughing and talking. Terry slowly got sleepier as the night progressed. As she slid her eyes shut, one thing crossed her mind:

I hope we get rescued soon…

Next Day…

It was going to be hot, and already the teens could feel the heat seeping through the soil around them. They were no longer crammed, thanks to Zero and Armpit. Terry shifted her weight. There was a soft crackle as her mud-matted tank top moved. She pushed her hair back, and wished she hadn't. It felt like hard. Grasy straw.

_'Nasty!'_

She looked at Hedgehog. His skin was pale, and his breathing was very slow and rattly.

_'He could die. And he came all the way out here just to see if we were okay…' _She wiped a cold tear from the corner of her eye. She never cried from pain, but she did cry when she was stressed or when someone died.

_'MIGHT die…'_

Flashback 

_The two friends were sitting in the living room of Chantelle's house, playing dolls._

'_And say Barbie wanted to get some pizza.' Said Chantelle, holding a Barbie doll in a blue dress._

_'Yeah, but say the delivery guy was…' began 5-year old Terry. Her fat brown braids flopped to the side._

_-Knock knock-_

_'Aw, your dad's here already!' Whined Chantelle._

_'Yeah, he said he might come early…'_

_Chantelle's mom opened the door of and let Mr. Jansen in._

_'Hi honey, time to go.' _

_His face was sad. Terry gathered her dolls in a cardboard box and skipped into the front hall. Her dad grabbed her coat and they left, shutting the big wooden door. In the car, Terry's dad didn't start the car. He just clenched the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning white._

_'Daddy?' _

_He smiled gently._

_'Honey, you know how I was talking about Nana last night? How she was in the hospital?'_

_'Yeah…' Terry's heart sank like a rock. The silence was crushing._

_'…She went to heaven today.' _

_A warm, salty tear rolled down her rosy cheek._

End of flashback

Terry opened her watery eyes.

Zigzag had gotten up and gone. Armpit was shaking Hedgehog.

"Wake up man! Wake up! This ain't funny!" His elbow slammed into Caveman's jaw, waking him with a start.

"Heyyawhatswhoah-_huh_?" His sleepy eyes fell on Hedgehog.

"What's going on? Stop shaking him!"

"He won't wake up! I even tickled his feet, and he didn't even twitch!"

Now X-Ray had woken up. He took his glasses off, rubbed them on his sleeve and then put them back on. With a very startled look he yelled:

"He's DEAD!"

_'He is still breathing…'_

"No, he's just in a coma! Look, he's breathing. If you keep shaking him, he'll get brain tumors!"

After Terry said that, Armpit carefully put the boy on his back. Terry rolled her eyes and climbed out of the burrow. Topside, Zigzag was squinting into the distance, shading his eyes with his hand.

"I think there's something coming this way, and this time, it ain't a parson."

Terry squinted at the horizon. The heat was making wavy mirages. She turned the other way. Nothing. Then she turned again. This time, she could see a very small cloud of dust growing slowly closer.

"Hey guys, come here!" Hollered Zigzag. Everyone except Armpit raced up to see. They all crowded behind the two.

"See that? It looks like…A TRUCK!" Everyone cheered, jumping up and down.

"We're SAVED!" Cried Caveman. They all were laughing and hugging. Terry avoided the hugging part. As soon as they quieted, another sound met their ears.

Crying.

Terry peeked down into the hole. Armpit was cradling the limp body in his arms, and sobbing.

"It's all my fault…It's all my fault..." His head was bowed down, and luckily for him, it was too dark down there to see the wet cheeks.

"It's my fault…he's dying…"

Terry jumped down and leaned over him.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it _is_, Lazer. If I hadn't shaken him…" More muffled sobs.

"It's okay. We are going to be saved soon. Come up and see."

"No…I…can't…leave…him…" The sobs were becoming more frequent. Terry decided it was best not to say anything. Hedgehog's hand was curled in a ball.

She scuttled over to his leg, where the rope was still wrapped around. The cuff of his uniform was rolled up. There was a piece of bandana used for a bandage. His leg was not red, but purple, and the veins were bulging.

_'This looks bad.'_

Biting her tongue, Terry peeled the scrap of fabric off the boy's thin leg. Underneath was the wound…two small holes set on a red bump. Dried puss covered the angry red skin. Terry swallowed hard. Dabbing a bit of hand sanitizer on the bandana, she pressed it gently back down on the wound. That was enough doctor for today.

She was sweating like a pig. Covering her eyes and standing up (bending over slightly), Terry climbed out of the hole. The rest were still standing and watching. The truck had gotten closer, and X-Ray said:

"C'mon! What are we waiting for?" Smiling like a maniac, He sprinted off toward the distant truck waving his dark arms. Zigzag, Magnet, and Caveman followed. But Zero did not smile at all. He looked back to the hole, and without a moment's hesitation, crawled in. Squid raised an eyebrow and looked at Terry.

"What's going on down there?" He asked.

Terry met his gaze. A prickling sensation went down her spine.

"The Hedgehog guy is…in…a coma." Squid looked down. His T-shirt was probably once white. It was slathered in dust and dirt _now_.

"Yeah…he's pretty sick. Armpit is blaming himself."

Squid's P.O.V.

Their eyes met. He gulped hard. He quickly looked down.

"The Hedgehog guy is…in…a coma."

Why did she pause? He kicked the sand, and put his hands into his short pockets.

_'She probably likes him…'_

She said Armpit blamed himself. Now that he thought about it, Squid could hear some crying from the hole.

_'I wonder if he really did kill him…'_

Squid Flashback

_Alan sat on his knees, knife in his hands. No one came in the change rooms after school. Or at least he hoped didn't. The body lay there, huddled up in it's own pool of blood. The face had a blank expression. The eyes were open. The mouth was open, too, and a trickle of blood was coming out. This was the body of the boy that had tortured Alan since they were in elementary school. Now, the boy was 16. Or at least, had been 16. Now he was dead._

_Alan was coming from the classroom, the teacher made him stay late. As usual, the bully was waiting for him. It was going to be Alan's daily beating. Not that he didn't get enough from his parents. But this time, He was ready. He brought a knife. The bully wouldn't want to mess with him this time._

_Alan didn't want to actually hurt Greg. No, he just wanted to scare him away. But after all that pain, misery, and anger, it just came out. Simple as that. He stabbed him in the chest four times. Greg fell down. And they had been there ever since. Now Alan could hear footsteps coming in. The Janitor, Mr. McGrady came in with his cart. Alan did not look up. Mr. McGrady gasped and ran back into the hall. The footsteps got quieter. The pain was over now. Greg was dead._

End of Flashback

"Squid? Squid?" Terry was waving her hand in front of his face. (A/N: Notice how he thinks of her as her _name_?)

"Uhhh yeah what…" He snapped out of his flashback.

"We're going to carry Hedgehog over to the other guys, Mr. Sir came with his truck…We're saved!"

Squid's stomach did a bellyflop. At least, what he knew to be his stomach. His entire _body _was hungry after 3 days without food…

"Come on! Help us lift him!" She cried. She was pulling his arms up from the hole. He reached down and grabbed a leg. Zero and the still teary Armpit pushed from below. The four hauled his body up. Then Terry took his arms, and Armpit took his legs. They all ran as fast as was possible to the waiting truck nearby. The teens were greeted by a scowling Mr.Sir and a overly cheery Dr. Pendanski.

"Thank goodness you boys-er… guys are all right. The whole _camp_ has been worried sick. I'm so glad you're all still safe after three days. Warden's been having some trouble with those darned government officials…Oh my! What's happened to Sterling?" He motioned to Hedgehog.

"He got bitten by a rattlesnake and he needs attention real quick," Said X-Ray. Mr. Sir laid him down in the back seat of the truck.

"Better have some water before we set off. Here. He walked around back of the truck and filled some dixie cups with water. Handing them out, he said:

"Now the rest of yeh hop in the back and hold on real tight. We gotta hurry, else the social workers'll get there b'fore us." He walked back and slid into the drivers seat of the truck. Pendanski followed suit. Just as Squid hopped on the back of the truck, it roared to life and Mr. Sir stepped on the gas. His cup was whisked out of his hands, and fell onto the dry ground. The water splashed in line and it rolled back and fourth. It quickly became smaller as they sped away. He also, (gladly) watched their burrow home get smaller. Their home for three days…He sighed.

_'We're not gonna die after all.'_

Smiling, his eyes slid over to Terry. Her arms were crossed, and she was frowning at her dixie cup. She was sitting on the edge of the box. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was mad…


	11. Good News and Bad News

Disclaimer: Alas. This is where every story starts, at the disclaimer…so much white space below! Eeeek its making me nervous…lol…well many people enjoyed the last chapter, and I am very glad about it. A few commented on how they liked the length. You must remember, longer length longer wait for the update. But I will try to make them longer. Now, to satisfy your thirst for excitement, the plot shall thicken in this chapter…hehehe…and also I,m not the most _enormous_ fluff fan ever, but do you guys want more? Lol tell me what you think please!

**Chapter 11: Good and Bad news**

Back at camp the boys (and girl) were greeted with much happiness. Everyone was glad to see they were okay. That is everyone, except Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir. They seemed rather grumpy around Terry. Apparently some other boys from E-Tent and G-Tent had gone missing in the sandstorm as well, and they hadn't returned. Not that that wasn't enough of a crisis, Mr. Sir and the bus guy had to rush off to the hospital with Hedgehog. No news had been heard of him. In D-Tent, everyone had been examined by Dr. Pendanski and were now confined to their cots for the day, or at least until the commotion had slowed a bit. The other tents were not as fortunate. They had been in their tents all _day. _In D-Tent, all way quiet. From next door in E-Tent, bored voices tried to spark a conversation.

"Have you seen that new girl, Lazer?"

"Duh."

"She's hot, huh?"

"Yeah. I was debating whether or not to talk to her. That last guy got _creamed_."

"Tota

"Uhhh, guys, I think '_she'_ is listening!" Said Zigzag rather loudly, with an eye roll. There were muffled giggles from the boys of D-Tent, and then stunned silence from next door. Terry frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why is everyone in this camp _so _perverted?" She exclaimed, annoyed. There was silent laughter from everyone.

Squid spoke:

"This is a boys' camp. Most of these guys haven't seen a girl in almost two years. So naturally, you're gonna get a _little _more attention." He took out the toothpick in his mouth and examined it.

"You _are _kinda pretty..."

The boys looked at him at this comment. Terry blushed and turned away.

(Squid) _'Did I just say that OUT LOUD?'_

(Terry) _'Did he just SAY that?'_

There was an awkward silence, as usual. No one said anything.

Terry buried her face in her knees.

_'He thinks I'm…pretty…'_

Meanwhile Squid was getting hot under the collar, what with all the stares. He tried to keep it cool by getting up to walk to the table for a drink, but ended up flat on his face after tripping on a shoe. After standing up again and brushing himself off, he said:

"WHAT? You're all _thinking_ it! I'm just saying it!"

"He's got a point- I mean um…Who wants to play cards?" Said Caveman frantically. Everyone laughed.

"Me! I'll deal!" Said Squid, swiping the deck off the table. Magnet joined them on the ground. So did Zigzag. Soon everyone came over to play a nice round of hearts. But Terry was still sitting on her cot, baffled and embarrassed at the same time.

_'Alan thinks I'm pretty…'_

Just as they were getting into the game, the supper bell rang. Everyone shot up and raced out of the tent, pushing and shoving. Terry just got up slowly, with a light smile on her face. Zero was about to leave also, but he noticed the girl just getting up and she looked like she was in La-la land. He decided to ask her, since the tent was empty.

"Terry, you _like_ Squid don't you?"

She paused at the door, reaching for the flap. Thinking, she replied:

"Who wants to know?"

"I can tell you _do._"

Terry was shocked for a minute, then she pushed back her bangs and sighed.

"Yeah. I do. Why do you ask?"

"Did you see how jealous he got when you were fussing over Hedgehog? And how he always blushes when you talk to him. I think he likes you _back_." With that said, Zero brushed past her and exited the D-Tent. Terry stood, open-mouthed.

_'He likes me? No one's ever liked ME…'_

Coming out of the tent in a bliss, the girl spun around and hugged herself before running to the mess hall.

She stood in the lineup, humming and smiling like a maniac. When the chef plopped a ladleful of watery lentil soup in her bowl, Terry smiled and said,

"Thank you! This looks delicious."

The short, pudgy chef behind the counter raised his eyebrow at this comment. Then he smiled slightly and reached down below. He produced a small chocolate cupcake and handed it to her.

"Here ya go, dear." He winked and motioned for the next person to put their tray out. A boy from E-Tent put on a fake grin and added,

"Wow! This is the best looking soup I've ever seen!" The chef frowned and barked:

"NEXT!"

When Terry arrived at the table, Zigzag eyed the cupcake.

"Hey Lazer, where'd you get that?"

"The chef. It never hurts to be polite," She chirped, while taking a slurp of her soup. Zigzag was surprised at how good of a mood the girl was in. Usually the brown haired chick would just mope around and make smart-Alec comments to anyone who tried to establish communication.

"I'll trade you for my bagel!" He offered hopefully.

"Here," She said, while breaking off a piece of it. She handed it to him and took another spoonful of lentil soup.

"Gee, thanks! He said, gobbling it up. Looking to Zero beside her, Terry asked,

"Want some?"

The small boy took the piece of cupcake and put it on his tray. But he didn't say anything.

_'Oh yeah, I forgot he doesn't speak in public…'_

She slurped up the rest of the soup and then popped some cupcake in her mouth, looking at Squid. He was stirring his soup round and round, resting his head on his fist. He looked up at X-Ray, who was pointing at something. At the other end of the hall, Dr. Pendanski was talking on the camp phone. He was fidgeting with his hat and had a rather worried expression on his face. He shook his head and then hung up. (A/N: Mmmm…beef Jerky…lol sorry) X-Ray nudged Armpit.

"He's fiddling with his hat string again. That means something's up." He whispered. The whole table was watching him now, as he shuffled down the hall between the tables. Eventually, the Doctor made his way to the D-Tent table. Wiping his nose, he put his hand on the table and spoke to the teens.

"Your friend, 'Hedgehog'…he's at the hospital in critical condition. The poison spread to his vital organs and well… There's a fifty-fifty chance could make it through tonight." The sunscreeny nosed man coughed and walked away. Terry suddenly wasn't as happy. A boy could die because they got lost and he tried to find them….but was it their fault?…

_'Mr. Sir DID technically loose us…'_

She got up and put her dishes in the dirty dishes rack by the counter. Then Terry pushed the doors open and hurried along the boardwalk to the rows of tents. Further down the path she could see the 'Library'. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around, and it was Squid. He looked kind of embarrassed. His eyes were down, and his hands were in his pockets. He kicked the ground.

Squid's P.O.V.

He swallowed hard and gathered up his courage. He ran to catch up to Terry, then grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around, evidently shocked. Her expression softened a little when she saw it was him…that was good. He looked down, too shy to look into her eyes. He fumbled for the right words to say.

"Terry…I—I…" He shoved his fists into his pockets.

_'Think, you loser!'_

"I want to tell you something…" He could feel heat seeping into his cheeks.

"I-…I-…" Squid couldn't finish. Then, annoyingly, the rest of D-Tent pack came out of the doors and over to the two.

"What's goin' on y'all?" Asked X-Ray. He grinned.

"N-nothing. We were just about to leave…"Stammered Squid. He was blushing more than ever.

"Yeah, those rosy red cheeks of yours don't agree!" Laughed Caveman, lightly punching him in the arm. Everyone laughed, and X-Ray spoke again.

"What was you doing with Lazer?"

But instead of Squid trying to make up another excuse, Terry joined the conversation.

"We weren't doing _anything_. He was just asking to borrow my shampoo. Right Squid?"

"Uh…right!" Squid smiled appreciatively at Terry. She winked and then handed him a mini-bottle of Pantene Pro-V. (A/N: You know, like the little free sample hotel ones?) She ran up to the tent. Squid watched her longingly.

"Sorry dude, it just looked like…well…you know." Said X-Ray. He laughed again and the gang made their way back up to the tent.

_'Man, why does that always have to happen?'_

Hmm…not a cliffhanger. But yes, that actually does happen a lot…lol. Well the blank space is filled up YAY! Review Plz…


	12. Shower Glower

Disclaimer: Well, it is fill in the blank time again lol! And it's also acknowledgement time wheeeee! These are all the people that have ever reviewed.

MissSugarQuill- Thanks, and you were the first reviewer ever! (I love _all_ of you equally lol)

Gecko49- Yes, I will try my best. I hope you like the new chapters!

Cleopatrafan- Yes, my writing style is cool. (lol) I'm happy you liked it!

cararox- Did you really? I hope you like the next chapter..s…

Smiliedoughnut- _LOVE_ the name! And no, it wasn't lol!

sperirl- Do you like cars?

CuteDreaming- I'm glad you like it! It's going to get more exiting just you wait!

Locket the Lookout- Hmmm that is an intresting comment. (No offense taken lol) That was a great suggestion, but I've already seen other people's people (lol) with the name of Ember…

Jennifer- Great!

Canadien Errant- Really? Cool. Love the name. go canada

Nosilla- Indeed…

izziexxx- Check out the site I recommended!

Ocean Poweress- Thanks!

DCHeesgirl- Yikes! Did I spell that right?…nice name…and thanks!

Thank you, thank you, one and all. If I have forgotten someone I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_SORRY_**! But I think I got everyone…heh…and I am keeping track of the reviews. I have NEVER deleted a _single_ review, they all stay in a special folder in my hotmail…

**Chapter 12: Back on Track**

Terry burst into the smelly tent. It was if she walking on air. Her heart felt as if it had sprouted wings and was fluttering around in her chest. She didn't know what squid was about to do a few moments ago, but she had a good feeling it was to tell her something nice. She flopped down on her stained mattress. It was still bare from the last spill. Not caring, she picked up a picture of her family: Mom, Dad, and Erick. Her mom was smiling nicely, wearing her blue blouse. Terry had her brown hair, that was for sure. Dad was grinning from ear to ear. He had on a grey and brown plaid shirt. His hair was salt and pepper-ish in this picture. Erick had his usually goofy smirk on his face. His bright blonde hair was spiked with just a little too much jel.

Flashback   
(yes, all these flashbacks _are_ annoying, but they are telling you of how she was before CGL) 

'_Terry, pass the margarine please.' Her mother said in a soft voice. Across from her, Erick was stuffing his 17-year-old face with spaghetti . Dad was twirling his on the fork politely._

_"Bewwy, thee thed paff dah mogwen!" Said Erick, his cheeks bulging with pasta._

_"Mom said don't talk with your mouth full!" Said Terry, handing her mom the margarine. She stuck her toungue out at him. He tried to do it back, but it just resulted in partially chewed noodles and meat falling onto his plate._

_"Aww, gross! Daaad!" It was both funny and disgusting at the same time._

_"Erick, please swallow your food before speaking." Said their father._

_"Thowy, thnot muh fult." He laughed. Then he coughed from food going the wrong way._

_"Serves you right!" Giggled Terry. _

End Of Flashback

She smiled fondly and stuck the photo back in her bag. Erick was such a goofball. Come to think of it, he was turning 18 in a few weeks. She rolled over on her bed and looked up at the roof/canopy of the tent. There were a few bugs flying around trying to escape. They were spiraling everywhere hopelessly. '_All of them will die eventually,_' Terry thought. She heard the tent flaps flip open. The rest of the boys came in, chattering. Squid came over to Terry's bed.

"Uhh…thanks for saving me back there!" He whispered quietly. She turned her head to face him.

"No problem." She smiled and turned over again. Mattresses creaked and groaned as people sat down. Terry suddenly realized something.

_'Yikes! This is my fifth day without a shower!' _She reached into her back and snatched her soap and towel. Squid still had her shampoo. She leaped up, and ran out, not noticing she dropped her bar of soap. She ran over to the showers, and to her utter delight, most of them had been fitted with locking doors. To her utter displeasure, they were all taken. Except one. She opened the door and looked at it. The lock was broken off. Rats!

She looked around. There were a few other boys sitting around waiting for their turn. They were watching her curiously. She didn't want to drape her towel over the sides of an open backed stall again. No sir-EE. So she stood and waited outside. The heard footsteps coming around this side. Alan walked around, and saw Terry.

"You dropped your soap on the way out of the tent," he said, while handing her the bar. She took it and looked up at him.

"Th-thanks…"

'_Why did I stammer?'_

She swallowed and said:

"Squid, can you do a favor for me?"

"Yeah, what?" He spat his toothpick onto the gravel.

"Can you hold the door while I have a shower?"

"Um…Sure." She walked over to the stall and closed the door. It swung open a bit, but then Squid grabbed it and held it shut.

"Thanks!" She undressed and turned the tap on.

Squid's P.O.V.

When she got in, he snatched the top of the door and swung it shut.

"Thanks!"

He sighed. The other guys were giving him curious expressions.

"D-Tent! All the luck!" Said a guy with curly red hair. He could hear the shower being turned on and the clunk of shower tokens as they went into the machine.

Squid decided not to look at them.

He waited for a _long_ time.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, impatiently.

"Nope," came the cheerful reply.

"Hurry up! Or I'll open the door on you!" He said. (A/N: Bad move!)He was just kidding, but evidently, Terry didn't get the joke. Over the top of the door came a grey sneaker, whapping him in the cheek, _hard_.

"Yowch! Jeez I was just kidding!" He exclaimed. He rubbed his face and glared at the laughing boys watching him.

"You _better_ be!" The water came off and there was a rustling around inside the stall.

Suddenly the door burst open, knocking the boy flat on his face, on the cement platform. Terry was dressed in usual grey tank top and shorts, but since she was sopping wet they really clung to her body. Squid lifted his head and his jaw hung open absentmindedly. Someone whistled at her, and she tensed up and hurried off in a huff. The guy who whistled glanced questioningly at Squid. (Who was still on the ground.)

"She doesn't like to flirt." He commented simply. He picked himself up and snatched his towel. Out of it fell Terry's shampoo. He got that, too. He ran into a random stall, and shoved the tokens into the machine.

Terry's P.O.V.

_'I can't believe he would say something like that. I guess everyone in this camp IS a pervert after all!' _ She stormed into the tent, and threw her towel in her bag. She tried to sit down on her cot, but did it so hard that she bounced off and landed on the ground, instead.

"OOF!"

Her wet clothed were now nicely coated in sand, which made her even more cross. She jumped onto the stupid contraption and curled up in a tight ball. Zigzag was the only one stupid enough to ask what happened.

"Squid threatened to fucking open the _DOOR_ if I didn't HURRY up!" She yelled. Things went silent.

Magnet shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't blame him."

All the neighboring tents suddenly went still. From D-Tent, came the very loud, sharp sound of hand against cheek. It practically echoed around the whole camp. Even in the showers, Squid and the other boys looked up when they heard it.

Terry stamped back to her bed, fists balled up and shoulders tense. Steam practically poured from her ears. Magnet clutched his face. On his left cheek was a glowing red handprint. His eyes were rather teary. The boys were used to Terry's little temper tantrums by now, but this time, she must have been _really_ mad…

When Squid arrived in the tent no one spoke. They were all watching him and faced away from the girl. He raised an eyebrow at X-Ray. He leaned over and whispered in his ear:

"I think she's pretty pissed at you."

Squid went over to her cot and said:

"I'm sorry, Terry. I didn't mean it." Her head jerked upward to look at him. If looks could kill, Squid would be six feet under by now. He backed away and got into his own cot.

Mr. Pendanski swung the flaps open.

"Lights out…" He saw Magnet's face and Terry's glance. She looked nearly possessed with anger.

"What happened, boys?"

"Just something I said," Grumbled Squid.

"Alrighty!" He quickly exited the scene.

"Terry turned around and flopped onto her side, still curled in a ball. Her wet hair was dripping down her back.

_'Damn I'm cold…'_


	13. A Relapse

Disclaimer: Gecko49…Argh I'm trying the best I can to make these chapters longer…but it _takes_ longer to _write_ long chapters, OKAY? It's one or the other people. But chapter 13 will be slightly longer. I hope. Grrr. And I don't own the holes people.

**Chapter 13: A Relapse**

When Terry woke up at the sound of the wake up call, she was surprisingly warm. She sat up, and examined the blanket that had been placed over her soaked body. Someone had given it to her while she was sleeping. Looking around, the freckled girl saw that Squid was the only one without _his_ blanket. Mr. Pendanski Burst through the tent flaps, as usual.

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!" He grinned and closed the flaps again. Loud, annoyed moans arose from the tent.

"Why does he _always _have to do that?" Groaned Zigzag. Magnet got up, and shook his head. He rubbed the bright red handprint on his face. Terry got up and brushed off her clothes. They were still quite damp from last night. She pulled on the orange jumpsuit and did up the buttons. Then she tied her hair in a sloppy bun and then walked outside. It was fairly dark still, and yellow clouds could be seen creeping over the horizon. The D-Tent gang made their way into the mess hall, grabbing trays and standing in line for the morningly grease.

_'Why do they have to bathe EVERYTHING in oil?' _She thought, annoyed. Today they had slimy 'sunny side-up' eggs and underdone bacon. Terry passed, grabbing some bread instead. They made their way over to the table and sat down. She nibbled on the bread while, across from her, Zigzag wolfed down a pile of eggs. She sighed. She wasn't hungry, so she stuffed the bread into her linty pocket.

"You hardly eat _anything_ here!" Exclaimed Zigzag. He shoved another forkful of egg into his mouth.

"Yeah, well." The girl was too tired to talk right now. She lifted herself up from the table and walked away, forgetting her tray.

"Um, Lazer, you forgot the tray!" Shouted Zigzag. She pretended to ignore him, and kept walking. Back at the tent, she collapsed onto her bed.

_'Man, my left temple is killing me!' _Terry rubbed her head. A vein was throbbing.

A soft moan escaped her. Caveman turned around at the sound.

"What's wrong, Lazer?"

"My head…oooh!" She winced in pain.

"Do you want me to get Mom?"

"No…It's…Aaah! Okay…" A sharp twinge of fire ran through her head. It was gone in a flash, and all the pain suddenly stopped. She rubbed her head some more, and then got up.

"That was weird. It hurt _really_ bad for a minute and then it was gone..like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Let's get going. I can hear Mr. Sir's truck." He Put his arm around her back and helped her out of the tent. While they were walking to the shovel lineup, Squid came running over.

"What happened?"

"Lazer had a strange headache. Then it suddenly just…disappeared." Squid was walking on the other side of Terry. He extended his arm behind her back, and crunched Stanley's hand. Stanley stopped walking and clutched his hand, hopping on one foot from the pain. Looking to Zero, he said:

"Why the hell did he do that?"

Zero concealed a smile and replied,

"Beats me."

Meanwhile, Squid had wrapped his arm around Terry's waist, and was talking to her.

"It must have been from the time that I fell and hit my head…"

"Yeah, how does it feel now?"

"Numb."

"Oh well."

That's when she noticed his arm.

_'Aren't I supposed to be mad at him?'_

She broke away to get a shovel. Grabbing one of the rack, she noticed it was slightly smaller than the other ones.

"How come this one's smaller, Squid?"

Heads immediately shot at her direction as she said this.

"Shhhh! Just take it and Go!" He gave her a shove towards the D-Tent group.

"Eeek!"

X-Ray saw the shovel, and normally would have taken it if it were anyone else. But he decided to let her have it since she was a _girl_. Terry noticed him looking at it.

"Do you want this one or something?"

"Erm, that's okay. You can have it."

Then she realized why everyone wanted it.

_'Smaller shovel smaller hole!'_

"Do you not want it because you think I'm a _wimp_?"

"Naw, You're just a girl, and I thought that…" His voice trailed off as he caught Terry's trademark 'Lazer' glare.

"Take it. I don't need it." She snatched his longer shovel and threw the smaller one on the ground. She turned and walked back over to Squid. He admired her stubbornness.

_'It would have been easier if you kept it.'_

He decided not to say it out loud. After all, it wouldn't be much fun to end up like Magnet.

"Let's git going!" Yelled Mr. Sir. He fired up the engine of the truck and roared off.

Time skip

Terry plunged the shovel into the earth for what seemed like the zillionth time. A fine line of sweat was forming on her forehead. Her arms were hurting slightly, but she could manage easily. This was almost the same as scooping horse manure. (Which she had done A LOT at home.) Shove, scoop, fling over shoulder. Shove, scoop, fling over shoulder. Shove, scoop, fling over shoulder. It was a seemingly endless repetition. She stopped and took a long gulp of her water. She screwed the cap back on…

_'I wonder…'_

Her green eyes peeked over the top of her hole. Squid was focussed on his digging. Terry looked around in her hole for the perfect rock. She found a small round one and flicked it at him. Bingo! Right on the shoulder. She ducked down a bit. Confused, the boy looked around. He rolled his eyes and went back to digging. She flicked another, and giggled when he frowned. She flicked another, and this time it hit him in the nose.

"Hehehe…"

A sudden gruff voice from behind made her jump.

"Miss Terry, stop throwing rocks at Alan."

She whirled around. It was Mr. Sir, frowning down at her. He spat a sunflower seed in her hole and waddles away. From the other holes she heard soft laughter. It was _her_ turn to blush now. Squid rolled his eyes and went back to digging. Terry thought it was best to do the same.

After a short while, Mom called them up for lunch. Terry got in the back of the line, as usual. She was always last in the pecking order here. Big surprise.

"What ever happened to ladies _first_?" Asked Dr. Pendanski as she came by to get a sandwich.

"_I_ don't know." She replied glumly. She snatched the last apple, which had gross bruises all over it. Walking back to her hole, she caught a glimpse of Squid. He was eating all by himself. She stopped, trudged over, and sat down beside him.

"Hi…sorry about the rocks."

He grinned. "Yeah. You're actually a pretty good shot, though!" He bit into his nice un-bruised apple."Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you would get so mad." Expecting a glare, he looked away. But instead, Terry sighed and said:

"Sorry I freaked out. It's just…there was once this one guy at school and he…" She stopped.

"You can tell me if you want."

She closed her eyes.

"I was having a shower in the change room after a track practice. He walked into the room and tried to open the stall door. The lock broke, he came in, and if it weren't for a passing teacher that heard my screaming…" She blinked away tears.

Alan tightened his lips. Now he understood why she was always so upset when someone tried to touch her. The mention of the 'change room' made him think of _his_ incident… (A/N: Remember, Greg?)

"I'm sorry… Want my apple?" He asked, eyeing her bruised one.

"Thanks." She said, and smiled. He wiped the tears out of her eyes with his sleeve.

"Alright, get back to those holes!" Barked Pendanski. Terry stood up and brushed off her butt.

"Cya."

She walked back to her hole, biting into Squid's apple.

Time Skip

Back in D-Tent, Terry had won nine games of Poker in a row.

"Damn it." Grunted X-Ray. Magnet, who had mostly avoided her for the day, whispered in Terry's ear:

"He's only mad 'cuz he is sposed to be the reigning champ!"

She laughed silently and played another winning hand.

"Aww, SCREW it!" X-Ray said angrily, throwing down his cards. He sulked over to his cot.

"Haha, poor widdle Exy is all worked up!" Zigzag taunted. He ducked as a shoe came flying over. It went through the flaps of the tent, and someone yelped in shock. They ran outside, and a boy with black wavy hair was on his back, rubbing his eye. He was one of the older fellows from F-Tent.

"Which one of you little _bastards_ threw that?" He yelled. When he stood up, he was quite tall.

X-Ray came out and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"_I _did. And it wasn't on purpose." He said, coolly.

"Well, punk, you better have a good explanation for it." Said the boy, grabbing X-Ray's collar, and lifting him up slightly.

"Hey, You! Don't touch him!" Snapped Squid.

"This don't concern _you_!" He snarled, shoving Squid into the ground with his free hand.

"That wasn't very nice!" Hissed Terry. She grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"So, the rumors are true. There really _is_ a girl in D-Tent!" He said. He smiled wickedly and let go of X-Ray. He walked towards Terry, who was backing away. She gazed up into his face, terrified. She backed into the corner of the tent. His evil grin broadened. He was reaching for her shoulder. Just then, an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. He stumbled backwards, coughing.

"Don't TOUCH her!" Cried Squid, who was hanging off the boy. Armpit, Magnet, and Zigzag grabbed his arms. Zero streaked out of the tent. X-Ray panted for breath. Terry was still frozen against the tent wall. The boy was bending backwards from the weight, almost like he was doing the limbo.

"Get off me you- gggrrggg…" He was being strangled.

"Never! I'm going to kill you, you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled The Warden. She whistled so sharply and loud that everyone in the tent jumped at least a foot. (A/N: You know how adults put two fingers in their mouth and it makes the most horrible screech ever?)

"Squid, Get off of him!" She shrieked. Dr. Pendanski ran over to Terry, who was lying on the floor, crying.

"Now get your _butt_ back to F-Tent, you hear?" She ordered, pointing out the door. The black haired boy wheezed a weak reply and shuffled out. She turned back to Dr. Pendanski.

"You take care of _this_." She waved her hand at the D-Tent boys and walked out.

After a few minutes of whispering with Terry, The Doctor got up and spoke to the rest of the D-Tent, who were watching.

"Terry is very upset. Please don't bother her. Something will be worked out for _you_ tomorrow." He exited quickly. They wandered back to their cots, except for Terry. She remained on the ground, facing the wall, crying.

Not too much later, the supper bell rang. Everyone left except for her. She didn't want to go outside.

Time Skip

After supper The rest of the gang came in quietly. The girl was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. She had stopped crying, but her face was red.

Squid P.O.V.

He followed the others into the dark tent. Terry was sitting on her bed, her hands in her lap and her head down. He knew Mom told them _not_ to bother her, but he felt really bad. He walked over to her cot and sat down quietly. X-Ray followed suit. As for Stanley, he knew better than to get between Squid and Lazer. Magnet was still resentful, and Zero never really talked, but came over anyways. Armpit and Zigzag decided to as well.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't thrown that shoe at Zigzag…"

"If I hadn't even provoked him in the first place!"

"It's not your fault, guys." She choked.

Squid longed more than anything to hold her hand.

"It was just like last time. He…he backed me up against the wall…" She shuddered and a tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry. If that faggot of a bastard ever comes back we'll beat him senseless," Said Zigzag. He smiled. Terry looked him in the eye, and her face softened just a shade.

"Thanks guys." Squid could tell she felt better. The other boys got up and left. As Squid did, he looked back at Terry. He could swear one corner of her mouth went up a bit.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Pendanski sat in his office, drumming his fingers together.

_'Yes, this is perfect. If that little brat gets scared and sends a letter home, maybe mommy and daddy will bail her out. Then the Warden and I will have it all to ourselves…'_


	14. Well, that puts a damper on things!

Disclaimer: yawn Man that took a lot of energy outta me! Oh well…this chapter is going to be extra fluffed up….because people want fluff…uurggg…ok I just want to write now bye bye! It's also gonna be super long…

**Chapter 14: That puts a damper on things!**

Caveman shook Terry's shoulder.

"Come on! Get up! The wake up call was 20 minutes ago!"

"Ooooh…" She groaned. Why did it have to be so early?

"Come on Lazer, get up before Mr. Sir finds out you're still asleep!"

"I'm getting up…jeez…" She shoved him away in the stomach. Wearily, she dragged herself out of bed. Caveman ran out of the tent. She had it all to _herself _now. Quickly changing into a clean tank top and shorts, Terry could hear the truck revving its engine already.

"Yikes!" She grabbed her jumpsuit and ran outside. They were leaving! She snatched a shovel from someone standing around, and sprinted after the D-Tent.

"Wait for _me_! Wait for _MEEEEEE_!" She yelled. Her voice was hoarse, and wasn't very loud. She tried to put on her jumpsuit, but only got it on halfway. That would have to do. She didn't bother to button up the front.

"Wait for…meee…" She was still running after them. They were a good hundred yards away. When she finally caught up, she was too tired to walk, so she collapsed on the ground, getting left behind again. Her shovel landed with a 'THONK' on top of her head. _Yowch!_

"Did you sleep in?" Laughed Zigzag. He ran back to her and pulled her up.

"Yeah…" She was still panting. Zigzag put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to her feet. Squid looked back, and pretty much gritted his teeth. What was he _doing_? Terry's jumpsuit was pulled down to her waist. Zigzag had his _arm _around her…and worst of all, she was clinging on to him.

_'That #! is trying to make a move on her! Well not if I have anything to say about it!' _He shot Zigzag an 'I saw her first' kind of glance, and then ran back beside him.

"Hay, Squid. Miss Lazer here slept in a bit."

"Hey, Zig…" He said between _very_ clenched teeth. He stuck his foot out and tripped Zigzag, bringing both him and Terry down.

"Oh, are you two okay?" Squid said, wanting to step on Zigzag. He helped Terry up, and left the other boy on the ground.

"Yeah," She coughed.

"_I_ can take over from here." The two walked away, leaving Zigzag on the ground, confused and hurt.

"Why did he pull down your jumpsuit?" Asked Squid suspiciously.

"He _didn't_. I was trying to put it on while catching up to you guys, and didn't finish."

Squid gulped. Zigzag was going to be mad at him for tripping him…

Terry finished buttoning up her suit, and said:

"You can let go of me now."

When they reached the site, Squid had isolated Terry from Zigzag. If he so much as tried to _talk_ to her, he would step in and brush him off.

"Hey Lazer, can I borrow your gloves for a while?" Asked Armpit, standing beside her hole.

"Ye-

"No. She needs them. Right Lazer?"

"Uhh…"

"See? Now get going."

Terry was now getting rather irritated with this. Now it wasn't only to Zigzag, it was to everyone else, too.

"You can stop being so protective, Squid!" She said angrily after Armpit left.

"I'm _not_!"

"Yes you are! Armpit is our friend, you didn't have to be rude like that!"

"It was _obvious_ he was trying to hit on you."

"No he wasn't! He just wanted to borrow my _gloves_,And why would _you_ care anyways!"

There was silence from the next hole over.

"…I don't know."

She suddenly wasn't so angry.

_'He really cares about me… In an odd, overprotective kinda way…'_

A few minutes later, Mr. Sir called them for lunch. Terry eagerly got out and ran to the truck. She was _famished_! All she had eaten over the past few days was a piece of bread, and a forkful of eggs, and an apple. _Squid's_ apple.

"I think it's time you ought to be moved up in the line!" Said X-Ray. He grabbed her hand and put her in front of Magnet and Zero. Magnet rolled his eyes and kicked some dirt. Zero didn't care anyways. Lunch was balognae, cheese, and graham crackers. The boys made their way over to X-Ray's hole to eat lunch. Just to see what Squid would do, Terry sat right beside Zigzag, in between him and X-Ray. Squid balled up his fists and sat on the other side of Zigzag. Terry eagerly gobbled up her crackers and balognae. The rest of the boys came and sat around in a circle, dangling their legs down.

"So you're finally eating, Lazer!" Exclaimed Zigzag.

"Yeah, so?"

"I was worried you would waste away." He laughed.

"You were _worried_?" Terry luaghed. She had known that Zigzag liked her for a _while_.

"Heh…yeah." He smiled. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't have to look at Squid to know he was fuming.

_'Oh, he is SO jealous!'_

"Yesterday, I saw a nest of rattlesnakes in a hole closer to camp." Said Armpit.

"I think I saw that nest too!" Exclaimed Magnet.

"What other kind of snakes live out here?" Asked Terry.

"Mostly rattlers. But there's the occasional sand snake." Said X-Ray.

"My cousin had a pet boa constrictor once," Said Magnet.

"What happened to it?" Asked Zigzag, contentedly.

"It ran away. He never saw it again."

Most of the boys laughed, except Squid, who had his eyed fixed on Zigzag's hand. (Which was progressing to Terry's butt.) Terry laughed and suddenly felt something on her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up.

She grabbed his hand, and shoved it in his lap, standing up.

"Keep your hands _away_ from my ASS!" She spat, and stormed back to her hole. She jumped in, and nibbled her cheese in peace.

_'I'm never going to try that again.'_

Once she finished she decided to dig her hole. After a while lunch was over and Squid came back. He said nothing and just started to dig.

_'Did I make him mad?' _She worried. Maybe flirting with Zigzag to make Squid envious wasn't such a great idea.

Over the next few hours, it was all she could think about.

"Finally! Done!"

She hopped out of her hole, and watched as Squid still dug.

'_Better leave him alone.'_

Walking back to the Camp, she felt an arm around her shoulder. It was Zigzag.

_'Ugh.'_

"Sorry 'bout that. I just couldn't help myself, yer so beautiful."

"Thanks, but…"

"Yeah. So you want to sit beside me again for supper?"

"Umm…" He squeezed her harder. 

"Wow, you're so embarrased you're speechless! Don't worry. I feel the same way about you." He stopped, and with the grip he had on her she had no choice but to stop as well. He turned and faced her.

"I'll see you at supper, my pretty." He winked at her, and jogged off.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ She slumped miserably and shuffled slowly back to camp.

_'I hope Squid didn't see that.'_

Back in his hole. Squid was shocked.

_'And to think that he was my friend!' _He plunged his shovel in the ground. He was done. Climbing out of his hole, he noticed Terry walking very slowly. He ran to catch up, dragging his shovel behind him.

"What did he say to you?"

"He wants to sit beside me at dinner tonight!" She said, grimacing.

"What, don't _you_ want to?"

"NO!"

"Oh…" A wave of relief swept through his body. Maybe Zig liked her, but at least _she_ didn't like him back. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt his feelings…"

"Just tell him you don't want to sit beside him."

"Wow, that helps." She said, rolling her eyes. "Some how he got the impression I like him back. If I try to talk to him alone he'll think—

"Don't worry. If you need help, I'll come with you."

"Thanks Squid! She said, giving him a hug and running off. He was very surprised at this gesture, and blushed.

'_When was the last time someone gave me a hug?' _ His mom had only hugged him when he was a little kid. No one gave hugs _here_….It sure felt nice.

Time skip

After digging, most of the boys were in the reck room. Zigzag came back to the tent to get something, but little did he know that Terry and Alan stealithly followed behind. They crept around the corner of the tent.

"I think I can handle this on my own." Terry said, looking into Squid's eyes.

"Right," He said, with a twinge of dissapointment. She got up and walked into the tent. From inside it, he heard:

"Hi Zigzag."

"Hey Lazer, just grabbing my poker chips here."

"Listen, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, about what?"

"You know how you…er…asked if I wanted to sit beside you at dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I don't really _want_ to. I'm Sorry."

"But I thought you-

"I don't like _you_ the way you like _me_. You're my friend and all, but…"

"So why did you get so cozy out at the dig site then?"

"I…uh…" She hesitated. She knew Squid was right outside, listening.

"You…what?"

Squid leaned closer to the tent, curious as to why she paused.

"I…wanted…to make…someone jealous…" She said, as quiet as possible. But he heard, and knew instantly.

_'She wanted to make me jealous?'_

"Oh, well in that case..." (that was zigzag)

"So you're not mad?" Asked Terry.

"No."

"Sorry…. I'm still your friend, that won't change."

Squid saw Zigzag emerge from the tent. Squid shot around the side again to avoid being seen.

'_That was close…'_

He watched the boy trudge down the path. At least he didn't look _too_ sad…

Then Terry came out, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I hope he didn't take that too hard…" She said to Squid.

"Well, by the sounds of it, he _did_."

"You heard the conversation?" She said, sitting down beside him on the dirt.

"Yeah…"

Terry blushed, and turned her head. The supper bell rang loudly just then.

"I'm not really in the mood for supper," She said.

"But you've hardly eaten at all these past few days!"

"Yeah, well I haven't been _hungry_ these past few days."

"I'll bring you something back in case you change your mind." He said, getting up. She was about to say he didn't have to, but thought better of it.

"Cya. I'll just be in the tent."

"Yep."

The girl slowly walked into the tent, and plopped down on her bed.

_'So…tired…' _She instantly fell asleep.

Minor Time skip

When she woke up, the boys had come back from supper, and were playing cards on X-Ray's bed.

"Hey, She lives!" Laughed Armpit. Terry smiled and scratched her head.

"Are you hungry, Lazer?" Asked Squid.

"Yes." She lied, she actually wasn't hungry at all, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Good. I saved you some meatloaf from supper." Groan… She _hated_ meatloaf. He walked over and handed her a Styrofoam container.

"Thanks," She said, but wanted to gag. Walking outside with the container and a plastic fork in hand, she stuck it into the brown stuff and ate a forkful. Hey this stuff isn't so bad! In fact, it was pretty good. The girl searched for a spot to sit down and eat. She plopped down in front of a pole.

'_Mmmm…this is actually very tasty!'_

After finishing her meal, she noticed there was a sunset far out on the horizon. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. Gold and yellow clouds bordered the horizon, with mauve wisps here and there. There was a bright red puff just above the sun. It all blended together, like a fruit salad. It looked like it was meant to be on a postcard or a painting, not in real life. That's how pretty it was. Terry walked over behind the rows of tents to get a better view.

She watched it for a while.

There were now shades of purple and blue and green in it. It was breathtaking, how could such beauty be in such a desolate place? It truly was a wonder of nature. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, alone, watching the sun sink down. She heard footsteps coming from behind, but ignored them.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Said Squid's voice behind her. "Reminds me of the ocean."

"Me too." She said, her eyes fixed on the dimming light. He came and sat beside her.

"The sunsets here are pretty cool." He said, the colors reflecting in his dark eyes. Terry licked her lips and spoke.

"When I first came here I thought it was going to be horrible. You know, being the only girl in a camp full of juvenile delinquent boys…but now I realize it's not so bad, because I have friends here." She grinned. Her hair was hiding most of her face, but Squid could still see her eyes. They were shining like a way he had never seen before.

"Terry, why did they send you here in the first place?" He asked, with calmness in his voice.

She hesitated for a second, then replied.

"The judge thought I was a boy, my name and all…"

"That's weird. Couldn't he tell by looking at you?"

"No. He was asleep half the time." She laughed, and so did Squid. She was gazing at the sunset still.

"Yeah, that sure is pretty all right." She said, with a sigh.

"Not pretty as you." She turned and faced him. He was smiling at her. She smiled back, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Alan, thanks for bringing me the meatloaf. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Terry."

'_My love.'_

"You never told me how _you_ came here," Said Terry quietly.

"I killed someone." Came the prompt reply. "I just got fed up with the guy. He always bugged me at school. And he gave me this." Squid pushed back some of his bangs. Terry could see a faint white line run from his temple to the top of his eyebrow.

"How did you get that?" She asked, running her pinky along it.

"He hit me over the head with a beer bottle one day after school. It broke and cut me…"

"I feel sorry for you."

"You should feel more sorry for Hedgehog. He died today in the hospital. (His voice wobbled a bit)Mr. Sir told us at dinner." Sniff. Terry watched the mountains engulf the little red ball called the sun. The whole camp darkened.

A cold tear rolled down both of their cheeks.

Please review! Come on push that little purple button…you know you want to…come on! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?


	15. Noooo!

Disclaimer: So sorry chapter 14 and 15 took so long to update…I've become a zoo tycoon addict. I had an idea and typed like 3 pages, but after reading it over, the whole thing didn't make sense and it was really poopy and dumb...and I kept trying to think of a way to make it better…but uurg! Ok so here's the new chapter: (I guarantee you guys will love it lol)

**Chapter 15: dshgbrsdgnmty**

"Good god, can't they at least give us a break for once?" Zigzag growled after several counselors came through the tent and shook everyone awake.

"No, of course not! This is a juvenile delinquent camp!" Complained a very sleepy X-Ray, who sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Terry was still under her covers. She was trying to sit up too, but instead rolled off the bed in a big bundle of sheets.

"Ammm shchfffmmmf!" She said, under the mass of the bedsheets. They were cutting the circulation off of her legs. She felt a hand grab the corner of a sheet and pull. The whole thing unraveled, and Terry fell onto the ground.

"Up and at 'em Terry!" Chirped Pendanski. He practically skipped out of the tent.

_'God, he must be gay or something…' _She rubbed the crust out of her eyes and stood up. The other boys were getting dressed.

_'EEEEK LOOK AWAY TERRY!' _She forced herself to turn away. Something sent a shiver up her spine… She didn't bother to change out of yesterday's clothes so she jumped into the work suit and ran outside. No being late this time! Breakfast was eggs and some rock-hard rolls. Terry didn't go for either, so she just sat outside the library and waited for the others to come. She was sitting with her legs crossed on a metal bucket. A few boys walked past now and then. There were some quick footsteps behind her.

But then she saw a small form in the corner of her eye. Turning around, it looked like a lizard. A _fat_ little lizard with yellow spots on its back. The thing was making it's way over to her. How cute! Terry had always loved lizards. She stood up and walked towards it. A frill popped out on it's neck, like the raptor in Jurassic park, only smaller. Adorable! But something seemed wrong…It opened its mouth to hiss, and she saw two gleaming white fangs.

"_Not so adorable anymore!'_

The small reptile stood on its hind legs and started to run towards the girl.

"Aiii!" She yelped in suprise. It must seem awfully silly to be running from a little animal. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out behind her. There was a splat. Terry looked back, and saw the lizard, blown in half by Mr. Sir's bullet. He stood about 20 yards away with a pistol in hand, trembling.

"Wh-why did you shoot it?" She asked. He seemed taken aback by her remark, and shoved the gun in his belt. Wiping his nose and giving her a cold glare, he said:

"That there was a yeller spotted lizzerd. If it had bit you, you'd be dead." The girl froze. She had almost bent down to stroke it's scaly back a minute ago. If she had decided to, who knows what would have happened. She didn't want to think about it. Mr Sir. horked onto the ground and walked away. His brow was furrowed with displeasure. (A/N: Hint hint, wink wink!)

Time Skip

Terry was getting stronger. And faster at digging. She was almost done her hole, and it was only 2:00.

'_What idiot ever said boys were stronger than girls?' _She snickered out loud. A few more shovelfuls and…Done! She climbed out with her shovel and watched defiantly as the rest of D-Tent was still working away. Hah.

'_I bet they can't believe that I'm done! Hah!'_

"Holy cow, you're done already?" Coughed Magnet. All the boys looked up from their holes, stunned. Terry said nothing, she just smiled, turned around, spat in her hole, and walked away. She felt eyes on her back. That's right. Now who's cool?

Once back in the tent, everything was quiet. All the other tents were still out digging. She lay down on her bed. It was _too _quiet. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming in, and a curly mop appeared through the tent flaps. It was Zero.

"Why did you come so early? There's nothing to do when no one's around." He said quietly. That was true, she thought.

"I was sick and tired of being treated differently just cuz I'm a girl. So I showed them." She looked him in the eye. Deep within those dark eyes she saw a great sadness. She wondered why he ended up here. He was a very quiet and timid boy. One that you wouldn't think would get in trouble with the law.

"You know, Zero, you're not as stupid as everyone thinks. You should talk more often." She said.

"It's not that I'm stupid. I just don't like answering stupid questions." He sighed. "So you wanna play Monopoly?"

"Sure." He pulled out the box from under his bed. She walked over and they played until the rest of the boys slowly trickled in a few hours later.

It was about 5:00 now. Terry was exceptionally hungry…and tired.

'_Maybe Zigzag was right. I have hardly eaten half of what I normally do, and god! I must have lost fifteen pounds since I came. Am I turning into an anorexic freak?' _

"Lazer…Lazer!"

"Huh…wha?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's your move!" Said X-Ray, annoyed. She rolled the dice and flicked her thimble four squares ahead. It was the Boardwalk thingy…own it! She rolled her eyes and went on pondering.

'_That was quite odd how that poisonous lizard just "happened" to end up in the camp. I mean, it was practically right in front of me before I knew what happened.' _And that time Mr. Pendanski said she fell down and hit her head. She couldn't recall much around that time, but it still didn't seem right. Why would she just fall for no reason? She didn't have floppy shoes. There was nothing to trip on. The only other person there was...

'_Pendanski! He must have done something!' _She crumpled the property card in her hand absentmindedly.

'_But why?'_

Mr. Sir's Point of view

One thing was for sure, the warden was _not_ going to like this. Not at _all._ The potbellied man slicked back his greasy hair, and waddled up to the cabin's door. He didn't have to knock. The door opened and a hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him in, slamming the door behind.

"So, How'd it go?" The Warden asked, closing the blinds of the cabin and locking the door.

"Umm…Not so good," He said, shuffling his boots around nervously.

"What do you MEAN?" She snarled.

"The thang didn't bite 'er! She was just 'bout te touch it when it decided to get mayd."

"I told you, you have to put it in a bucked with a _cold_ wet towel! That way they stay calm until they get touched by a warm hand." She shook her head and paced around.

"Did she even bother to _look _at it?" Said the angry woman with a sigh.

"Yep. She was almost gonna pet it, too!" He gulped.

"We've tried _so_ many times to get rid of that damned kid! How come every time we try, something happens?"

"Well it wasn't mah fault they decided the dig a shelter when thay got lost. I thought they was dead fer sure!" He exclaimed, mopping his brow.

"Well it was your fault the time you didn't tell Pendanski about the plan with Axle!"

"It would have been a dead giveaway if we didn't do _something_!"

The warden paused for a second.

"I was _sure_ she would have been upset enough to want to go home. Says in her file she was almost raped…"

"Well what do _you_ suggest? We can't risk her bein' here any longer!" Said Mr. Sir. He put his thumbs in his beltloops.

"I think I have an idea." Said the warden, with a slight smile on her face.

Terry's point of view

They were still playing Monopoly, (A/N: It takes a _long _time to finish!) and she suddenly remembered something. X-Ray still hadn't refilled Mr. Sir's sac of seeds with the refried bean paste yet.

"Hey X-Ray, you still have to do the dare we agreed on last week." She grinned. He licked his lips, and peered at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I was hopin' you'd forget about that…" He murmured.

"Dude, you can't back out of a dare!" Exclaimed Zigzag.

"I'm not!" He said defensively, looking up.

"Then prove it and do it." Said Terry.

"Fine, I will!" He grunted.

"Well, now's a good time to do it. I just saw Mr. Sir leave his office." Said Squid, peeking out of the tent flaps.

"Alright, get that can of bean shit and let's go!" Whispered X-Ray. Squid grabbed the can from under his bed and they all crept out of the tent. Armpit looked around the pole and then motioned for the rest to come. The teens tiptoed down the boardwalk to Sir Sideburns's office. X-Ray looked around to make sure no one was watching, then jiggled the doorknob.

"He left it open! What an idiot." Chuckled X-Ray.

"Shhhhhhh!" Hissed Terry. The door opened with a click, and they snuck in.

"Now…to find that bag of sunflower seeds…" Whispered Magnet.

"Here it is!" Came a quiet reply. Stanley was behind Mr. Sir's desk, he pulled a brown sac from a shelf in the back and held it out to X-Ray.

"God dammit! How the hell are we sposed to open this thing?" Whispered X-Ray with the can in hand.

"Guess we forgot about that…" Armpit whispered back.

"Duuuh!" They all said, slightly too loud.

"Shhhhhh!" Zigzag put a finger to his lips.

"Man, we gotta hurry!" Whispered X-Ray.

"Here's a knife!" hissed Squid, tossing him the pocketknife. X-Ray sawed part of the lid off.

"AAAAAWWWWWW!" Everyone covered their nose.

"Smells like its been under your bed for 20 _years_!" Commented Caveman. Regardless, they all watched gleefully as X-Ray poured the chunky/runny/mouldy refried bean paste into the empty bag. All except for Terry, who was flipping through some files in the cabinet. Some dribbles of brown water came out the bottom. _Nasty!_

Suddenly, Zero opened the office door and waved at them frantically. One thought ran through everyone's mind:

'_He's coming.'_

There was a mad scramble as they all tried to squeeze out at once. There were frantic whispers and someone's leg got flung into the back of Terry's knees. She buckled and fell down. Someone stepped on her hand with their boot. (A/N: y_Owch_!) She tried to get to her feet, but the neck on her worksuit was caught on something! Terry struggled to get up, and ended up strangling herself. She lay on her back, and whispered frantically,

"Guys, Guys! Help me!"

But there were no footsteps, the office was completely quiet. There was a 'click' as the door swung shut. It was very dark in the office. Especially behind the desk, on the floor. Terry wasn't afraid of the dark, but this was an exception. She trembled as she heard cowboy boots clip-clopping and slowly making their way down the walk.

_'What's he gonna do to me?' _She gulped. _'Maybe he'll just come and get something from the table and leave. He won't see me.' _She hoped what she thought would come true. There were footsteps behind the door, and it was opened. A dark shadow passed over the desk. She shut her eyes tight. The footsteps clicked in, paused and clicked closer. Then there was a big pause. She opened her eyes and saw Mr. Sir's head. He was looking at his filing cabinet. (Which was open!)

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He muttered as he came around the desk. Terry was shaking as she looked up into his ugly face.

"Whay don't yeh get up?" He asked.

"I-I got my suit caught on something…" He smiled wickedly and reached down. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her up.

"Let's go see what the ward'n hass the see 'bout this." He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her out of the office.

"I found her in my office. She had obviously been goin' through the files." He gave her a shove onto the hardwood floor.

"Well, what do yeh reckon we should do to her?" Said the warden, smiling and winking at Mr. Sir.

"I thi

"I gots a better idea." She said, cutting him off.

"Pack your bags, girl."

Terry's eyes were wide with shock.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"You heard what she said!" Barked Mr. Sir.

"Now git goin'!" Said the warden, pushing her out and slamming the door behind.

_'I'm l-l-l-l-l-leaving?'_

OOOOH! I'm sorry for those of you who detest cliffies. (lol u know who u are!) But this is not the end of the world. You will not die. Just pray that I finish chapter 16 soon..lol! D And please notify me if toy come across any grammar mistakes. I will fix them quickly.


	16. Double Nooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the D-tent people, the warden, and some other people. But I do own the E, F tent people, and Terry. And Hedgehog! (lol even though he's dead 'S) When I looked at the reviews, they made me smile. Such nice people. I have lived up to my promise. Making ze chapters longer! I hope you've enjoyed them. I think chapter 16 will be the longest yet. (Scince it will be very exciting!) My goal is to type at least 10 pages. Maybe 15. Even longer than 10…so get some sort of unhealthy snack, a pillow, and maybe even some coffee, And ENJOY! (By the end of this I guarantee your eyeballs will need a massage.)

**Chapter 16: Double Nooo**

Terry spat the sand out of her mouth and moped back to the tent.

"What happened dog? Did he catch you? What took so long?" Asked X-Ray frantically when she came in.

"Someone knocked me over, and my suit caught on something on the floor. I couldn't get up and Mr. Sir came back!" She whined.

"What did he do to you?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You mean, what did _she _do. He brought me to the warden's office. She said I better pack my bags."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the same time.

"But they can't send you home! You've barely been here a _month_!" Choked Zigzag.

"That's what I don't get. They can't just evict me from a detention facility so easily!" She said, clutching her forehead. But then something clicked in her brain. "Or maybe, it's because they are trying to hide something from me." She suddenly remembered seeing tons of Kissin' Kate Barlow wanted posters in the warden's cabin.

"Barlow…Barlow…that seems familiar somehow!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Said Squid.

"Wasn't Kissin' Kate Barlow a villan of some sort?"

"Duh, she was only the most wanted female in the West like a hundred years ago! And what does she have to do with this anyways?" Said X-Ray, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, the name just sounds familiar…" She said, scratching her head.

"Whatever. Did Mr. Sir even find the bean paste in his sunflower seed sack?" Asked Magnet.

"No, I don't think so. But any minute he'll…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They all jumped about a foot in the air, and then started to laugh hysterically. There was a 'Stomp, stomp, stomp' Outside and Mr. Sir burst in, his left hand covered in sticky brown goo, (and if they didn't know better, they would have thought was poop!)

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" He roared. All the boys stepped back quietly, revealing Terry.

"Know what. Ter-EE? Ah was gonna put yeh in E-Tent, considderin' they're some nace and all, but NOW…yer goin in with the hard cayses." He locked his clean hand around her arm and dragged her out of the tent. It hurt.

'_What does he mean he was going to put me in E-Tent? You mean I wasn't going to leave? I was just switching tents. But why?' _She stumbled along behind him, getting dragged like an old blankie. He came up to the dreaded F-Tent, and threw the flaps open.

"You will now be having a new tent-mate!" He said, and let go of her arm. "This is Terry." He turned around and left. She looked around at all the strange faces, and saw the black-haired boy. She also saw the 'slick' guy that was behind the counter that time.

'_Shit, I thought he was in E-Tent!'_

"Hey, Terry." They all said, giving her perverted smiles. A guy with curly brown hair sitting on the cot nearest to her got up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You can share my bed, Terry." He grinned.

"No Thanks." She said abruptly, and brushed his arm away.

"There's a free cot over there." Said a boy with strikingly blonde hair, lying on his bed. He pointed to an empty cot in the corner.

"Th-thanks…" She said, looking at her hands as she shuffled over to it. She sat down, and felt something move. She got up again, and saw a small head protrude from underneath the matress. She reached over and pulled it out.

"Watch out! That thing could have poision!" Exclaimed a guy with black hair and his worksuit pulled down to his waist. (And with no shirt on underneath.)

'_Eeeuuuh…'_

"It's just a baby! Look, no spots." She held it up to his face. To her amusement, he fell backwards off his bed in fright.

"Keep that thing away from me, bitch!" He cried.

"_Fine_, but it's kind of sad to be afraid of an animal this small." She laughed and went outside to let it go. A bony hand grabbed her shoulder. It was the black-haired boy. Touching him made shivers go up her back She shrugged his hand away and turned around..

"I'm Axle. That's Sunshine, (he pointed to the blonde) Aero, (He pointed to the guy with curly brown hair)

"Have _you_ felt the bubbles melt?"

"Oh my god…" She grimaced and looked away.

…and J-Lo, (The guy currently on the floor, with no shirt) and last we have Vader. He motioned towards the 'slick' guy. He gave her a dark look.

'_Hah…Darth Vader…'_

"Now tell us _your_ name, Terry." (A/N: Hah that's a bit ironic…)

"It's Lazer." She said Quietly.

"Lazer. I like that." He said, smiling pervertedly. Again. She avoided his eyes.

"Dude, back off!" Said Aero. He shoved Axle aside and came closer to Terry. All of the guys in F-Tent were taller than her. (Which made her a bit anxious.)

"Please excuse him. He doesn't know anything about girls." He said. Terry wrinkled her nose.

"Why don't you _both _back off!" She said hotly. She turned around and plopped down on her cot.

"Aw come on! Lighten up." He put his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, and evilly, she turned her head so that all he could see was the corner of her eye through her bangs.

'_Do…not…touch…me…'_

He backed up and ran back to his cot. Someone behind her whispered:

"Now I see why they call her _Lazer_!"

Her eyes were slits now. There was the sound of tent flap openings.

"Bedtime, boys." Said a gruff voice. She turned around, and there was a man. He was squat, with a brushcut and a crooked nose. He spotted her, and walked over.

"My name is Mr. Steel. I am the counselor of F-Tent. Do not break any rules." He grunted. His voice reminded her of a _pig_. Grunt, grunt, grunt.

'_What's with the names here?…'_

"You must be Terry."

"Yeah…"

"Charmed."

She couldn't keep her eyes off that nose. It was normal at the top, then went to the side further down, then it came back. She wondered what had happened to it. He left shortly after telling someone to pick up their clothes. Terry reached under her bed. No duffel.

'_Oh yeah. Mr. Sir dragged me out without letting me pack…'_

She would have a shower tomorrow. Hopefully. But there were also no sheets on this bed…man! She lay down on her bed, curled up in a tight ball for a _long_ time.

Eventually, the boys stopped chatting and everything was quiet. It was very dark now.

Ah, peace. She heard a soft rustle behind, but ignored it. Probably someone turning over in their sleep. She closed her eyes and imagined her house. What she wouldn't do for some Kraft Dinner right about now!

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

'_Aero…' _Her little happy-imaginary-bubble popped and she whirled around. She was just about to tell him off when she realized it wasn't even _him_.

Squid put a finger to his lips and looked around.

"They're all asleep. Be really quiet!" He whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this." He pointed to her blue duffel bag on the floor.

"Thanks Alan."

'_Did I just call him by his real name?' _

'_Did she just call me Alan?'_

"Uh, your welcome."

He stood up and was about to go.

"No! Don't leave me!" She cried/whispered at the same time. She sat up on the bed, risking some loud creaks from the springs.

"Shhhhhh!" He put his finger to his lips again. He felt around in his pockets, then stopped. Then he reached up to his neck and pulled something off. He held his hand out to her.

"Here."

It was a small silver chain. (Still warm.) She took it from him and looked up. Getting up from the bed, Terry leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. For a second their eyes met, and she could see her reflection in them.

"I better get back." He said very softly.

"Yeah." She said back. He tiptoed out of the tent, but not before he looked back. Then he was gone. She sat back down quietly, still clutching his chain. She held it up and put it around her neck. Somehow, the girl managed to get to sleep.

The next morning was brutal. She had to go to the washrooms to change. When she said 'not good' to Mr. Sir, (After he asked how she was) he gave her an extra punishment because he 'didn't like her attitude.' Now, she had to dig two holes a day for two weeks. Not like one wasn't hard enough _already_. And, of course, Aero continued to hit on her all through breakfast.

"Unless you enjoy pain, I suggest you shut up." She muttered.

"Aww. You wanna play hard to get, huh?" He Smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Let go of me you pervert," She said bitterly, shoving him away.

"You don't have to pretend anymore!" He said, scooching back over to her.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T TAKE A HINT!" She yelled, kicking him hard in between the legs. He toppled backwards off the bench, hitting his head on the floor. He curled up into a small ball, moaning in pain. The other guys in F-Tent who were watching laughed.

'_If he touches me ONE more time I swear I'll…'_

Teeny Time skip---------------

"C'mon boys!" Yelled Mr. Sir. The big group was waiting. He fired up the truck, and the whole camp followed, splitting up along the way as usual. Terry's heart sank. She was in for a rough day. Two holes would take a _loooong_ time. If she was lucky she would get back in time for supper. Worst of all, she would be alone the whole time. She had no friends in F-Tent. These guys were all put in F-Tent because they had done something extra bad to deserve it. F-Tent was the 'hard cases' tent, as Mr. Sir. had put it.

She watched while the boys talked and laughed to each other. This had to be the extreme meaning of 'exclusion'…

"Hey Lazer." Said a voice beside her. "You know you didn't have to do that." Aero. What a pain! She swallowed, and readied her fist for a nice left hook. She didn't say anything, just walked faster, hoping he would just go and catch up with his perverted friends.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, getting closer.

'_That's it…come here and I get to break that ugly nose of yours…' _She peered at him through the corner of her eye. Suprisingly, he didn't make any attempt to grope, wrap an arm around, or even touch her at all.

"I take that as a 'get away from me.'" He shrugged and ran up to the mob of boys ahead.

'_Aw man, the one time I had the perfect opportunity to knock him out, he lays off!' _She smiled and laughed a bit. But the little bit of enjoyment was soon lost, as she remembered the long, hard day ahead.

Time Skip----------------

She wiped her forehead. It was almost lunchtime.

'_I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!'_

She stuck the shovel into the ground once more and tossed a load of dirt out of the hole. Her stomach gurgled loudly. Taking a swig of water, she peered over to the other boys digging holes. They seemed to be further behind than her. As her eyes passed over to Aero, he smiled broadly at her and winked. In return, she gave him the finger.

"Lunch Boaz!" Called Mr. Sir.

"_And_ girl…" She muttered softly to herself. Not that anyone cared. (Except Aero, but he was an idiot.) She grabbed her bread and cheese and trudged back to her hole. She heard Aero plop down beside her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey loser."

"You can have my ham, I don't need it."

She turned and faced him. Scowling, she pushed his hand away.

"Neither do I."

He just smiled and moved closer. She would have moved away, but she heard the 'thunk, thunk, thunk' of Mr. Steel's boots pacing behind. If She attacked Aero, who knows what other sort of vile punishment they would come up with.

"Wow thanks!" Said Sunshine from behind her, snatching her sandwich and apple. He ran away before she could turn around and grab his ankles.

"Goddammit!" She Said under her breath. Her stomach gurgled loudly.

"Hungry? Here have the ham you didn't want." Aero said, waving the slice in front of her face. She took it reluctantly, rolling her eyes.

"What do ya say?" He taunted.

"Don't push it." She replied, ripping a bite out of the meat. It tasted good, but she was still famished.

"Get back to work yeh good fer-nuthin' maggits!" Roared Mr. Steel. The boys and got up and ran back to their holes. Terry shuffled slowly back.

'_Why is he carrying a be-_

"YOWCH!" She squealed. Sharp pain rang through her shoulderblade. She looked back to see Mr. Steel snapping a leather belt studded with metal. (A/N: You know how you snap a belt between your hands? Lol it looks "tough")

"You too girly!" He barked. She hustled back to her hole, rubbing her back.

Time Skip-------------

After finishing her two holes, it was almost dark. Her arms, back, and neck were on fire. She collapsed in her hole, cold, exhausted, and alone. Panting heavily, she mopped her forehead with her sleeve. She lay there for a while, until finally the girl pulled herself out of the hole and started to trudge back to camp. When she got back to F-Tent, she collapsed onto the nearest bed. Her head was throbbing so much she could care less if someone got mad.

"Hey, get off my bed!" Said J-Lo angrily. He kicked her in the leg, which was hanging limply off.

"I know how to get her off," Said Aero.

'_Just get away from me all of you…'_

"Hey there sexy!" He said, lying down beside her and putting his hand on his hip.

She groaned, but didn't move.

Winking at J-Lo, Aero put his hand on her butt and started to pull her closer.

"Ugh!" She kicked him in the stomach, pushing both of them off either side of the cot. Everyone laughed. She landed on her back with a 'thud,' and it knocked the wind out of her.

"Nice one, Aero." Said J-Lo. The cot creaked as he lay down.

"Want me to help you up?" Said Aero, looming over her.

"No…" She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Too bad." He bent down and pulled her to her feet.

"Let go…of me…" She said weakly, trying to pull away from him. She was trying to breathe, but her whole body ached. Her knees were wobbly, and soon she toppled onto her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

The Next few weeks went not very well. Terry had just given up on trying to keep Aero away. He was like the little cockroach that just doesn't die no matter how many times you try to squish it. She only slapped, kicked, or elbowed him away occasionally. She only said a few words at a time, them usually being somewhere along the lines of: 'Pervert!' Or 'Hey that's mine!'. She had finally finished her two-hole-a-day sentence and could now actually go back when the rest of F-Tent did. She also had lost about 10 more pounds, partially from people stealing her food and from working so hard. But the worst thing of was she never saw D-Tent anymore. Especially Squid. Every night she would put her hand on his chain around her neck, and feel it's soft coolness. But it wasn't enough. She was being tormented by F-Tent, and more and more she missed home.

Until one day, where she had a particularly bad temper flare.

Three Weeks Later-----------------

It was very boring sitting on the old couch with Aero. He had his arm around her, with one leg crossed. They were watching the black and white TV. He seemed to think they were boyfriend and girlfriend now for some reason. Terry was half-asleep, the only shows on were repeats, soap operas, and the occasional newsflash.

"Oh Johnny, I thought you loved me!"

"It's not what you think Marlene. She was just…"

"I have never…loved another as much as you. You know that, don't you?"

"Marlene, wait!"

Terry yawned. Someone was yelling for missing a pool shot. There were people fiddling with the vending machine. And beside her, Aero was scratching his neck. Man, this was stupid. She got up off the couch and trudged out of the building.

"Come back!" He called. It was useless. She just turned and went. Terry had been hoping to see Squid somewhere. She trudged up the road to the tents, thinking. Suddenly, she felt the chain slide off. She stopped and turned back, bumping Into Aero.

"Looking for _this_?" He taunted. He waved it in front of her face, holding it high up whenever she tried to grab it.

"Give it back you jackass!" She Said threateningly.

"This doesn't look like a necklace. Where did you get it?"

"I said give it back!" She made another unsuccessful swipe. He was a bit taller than her, which made it annoyingly difficult.

"Not until you tell me where you got it."

"GIVE IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Did you get this from your little boyfriend in the other tent? Hm?"

She didn't answer, just clawed madly at the air.

"You've been cheating on me!" He said sarcastically.

"Give it to me!" She cried, jumping. He switched hands and put it behind his back. He was laughing as she tried to go around and get it.

More boys came and gathered round to watch the struggle. Axle had joined in and now they were playing piggy in the middle.

Squid came out of the reck room, chatting with X-Ray. He saw a crowd gathered in a cirlce. A fight? When he looked closer he could see three people throwing around something small and shiny. A real tall guy with black hair and two shorter kids with brown hair. One was the kid 'Aero' that used to be in C-Tent until he knocked a guy unconscious with his shovel. The other was…Terry? Zigzag and Squid pushed their way through the crowd.

"What's goin' on?" Asked Squid to a guy with a buzz cut.

"I dunno. The chick's trying to get that necklace thingy back er somethin." Squid turned his attention back to them. Terry was trying to jump up and get…was that his _chain_ he gave her? It was!

"Give…it back…you moron!" She Said between breaths. Finally she stopped jumping and kicked the Aero kid in the shins. He bent down, missing the catch. Squid saw Terry dive down to get it while the other two boys went over to her.

As she was getting up, the tall one kicked her in the neck. She collapsed, with the chain in her hand. The tall one just rammed his foor into her stomach. Squid flinched every time that shoe hit her.

"You're just a little girl." Said the tall one. "A weak, worthless little girl."

He kicked her again. She coughed, and some dark blood came out her mouth.

"I'm not…a…" Cough. Blood. She tried to roll over.

Aero put his hand on the tall kids arm.

"Kay Axle, that's enou-

He just shoved Aero away, and continued to sneer down at her.

"Does that hurt? Aw what you gonna do? Hahaha." Kick kick kick.

"Wheres that Squiddy boyfriend of yours _now_?"

"Right HERE!" Squid jumped into action, throwing a punch at him. The guy swaggered, then whirled around to face Squid.

"Come to save your little wussy girlfriend?

"She's not a wuss!"

The 'Axle' guy punched him in the ribs.

"Oof!"

Aero just stood back, while Axle got punched back. Squid stomped on his foot, and got thrown on the ground in return.

"Trying to come to her rescue. Aw that's so cute." They started to kick him as he tried to get up.

"Axe! Stop the warden migh-

"Stay out of this!" He growled and cuffed him on the head. The poor kid fell like a ton of bricks onto the dirt.

Terry opened her eyes as she lay on the ground. She saw legs in front of her, and through them, heard shuffling, grunting and punching sounds. She struggled upwards, clutching her stomach. She was going to puke for sure.

But now wasn't the time!

She shoved boys apart as she entered the circle again. Squid was tackling Axle in the stomach while Aero was trying to pull him away.

Axle just flipped Squid onto the ground again. The boy stood over him, taunting him and kicking him.

"Come on, get up you wimp!" Said Axle, who kicked him in the head. Squid tried to get up, but he kept pushing him down.

"Get away from him!" Terry yelled, shoving Axle down. She jumped on his chest and slugged him over and over.

"Stop hurting him! Stop hurting him!" She cried, tears in her eyes. He tried to grab her arm, but she hit him harder. His head went limp and rolled to the side. She stopped hitting him and buried her head in her hands, crying.

A soft hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Squid's face. He was half smiling half grimacing. She stood up and fell into his warm embrace. They didn't notice all the bystanders quickly clearing away. She felt like when she was in his arms, no one could harm her. It was a wonderful feeling. But it was over much too soon.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Snapped the warden. She was tapping her foot and eyeing the two unconscious boys on the ground.

"Axle was beatin' Lazer up mam." Said a voice from behind the two. Terry looked back. Zigzag!

"Well then what's Squid doin' here?" She asked, waving her hand around.

"I was…" He couldn't come up with an answer.

"He was just helping me." Terry said, smiling slightly.

"I saw the whole thing mam. He was gonna kick her till she barfed up her guts." Said Zigzag, coming up beside them.

"Really? Why was that?" She said, turning to Terry.

Terry opened her hand, which was clamped shut. She was still clutching Alan's chain.

"I don't know mam. He wanted to get back at me I guess."

"Anyhow, you guys still shouldn't have provoked him. All five of you will go to the solitary confinement tent straight away. You can work out your diffrences there."

"Mam, why do I have to go?" Asked Zigzag, suddenly not very happy.

"Cuz I said so." She turned away and walked back towards her cabin.

As soon as she was gone Aero started to come to. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Why didn't she take us down to the office for a lecture?" Asked Squid to no one in particular. Terry suddenly snapped her fingers.

_'Barlow! Great Aunt Theresa!'_

"Maybe it's because they have something there they don't want me to see!" She said, a thoughtful glint in her eye.

"What?" Said Squid and Zigzag in unison.

"You know the old outlaw Kissin' Kate Barlow?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"My great Aunt Theresa had a sister named Katherine Barlow."

"What? You're related to Kissin Kate Barlow?" Exclaimed Zigzag.

"I'm named after her sister! Theresa!"

"Woah, freaky. But how come Mom never called you Theresa?"

"Even my _parents_ hardly ever called me that. Ever scince I remember, it's been Terry. The only thing that actually has Theresa on it is my birth certificate!"

"Sorry to brake up this little pow-wow, but what the hell is going on?"

"She's related to Kate Barlow!" exclaimed Zigzag.

"Your pulling my leg!"

"No way man, her great aunt or something was her sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And she doesn't have any other living relatives…so..well then that means…woah…"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"That big trunk I saw them bringing into the warden's cabin in May was hers!" (It's late June lol) He pointed to Terry.

"Why?"

"I saw a kid from A-Tent hauling it into the warden's cabin with Mr. Sir. It was _really_ big. Even though it was encrusted with mud, I could still see a name on it. Katherine Barlow." Said Aero.

"I also heard that kid got two weeks off."

They were stunned and fascinated at the same time.

"Wow she must have buried all her treasure out here a long time ago. And scince your family are her only living relatives, you can claim it!" said Squid.

"And just _how_ do you suggest we do that?" She retorted.

"We can do a steak out…" Zigzag said mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Uhh, do you remember what they did to me last time we tried that?" Said Terry annoyedly.

"Yeah, but what else can they do to you? You're already in a juvenile delinquent camp, in solitary confinement!" said Zigzag.

"They could make me dig…five holes a day! Or more!"

"Who cares? It's not—

"EASY FOR _YOU_ TO SAY!"

"Yikes! Relax Terry…" Said Squid, putting a hand on her shoulder. She froze, then slumped forward a bit.

"Fine. But we can't do it tonight. I'm too tired and man…my stomach hurts…" She gave an icy glare to Aero.

"Hey it was Ax—holy crap where did he go?" They looked on the ground where he used to be lying. He was no where to be seen.

"Maybe he got up and…" Began Terry.

"Who knows." Said Zigzag.

"C'mon, let's grab our duffel bags." Said Squid. They nodded in agreement and walked back to the tents.

5 Minutes Later-----------

They were standing in front of a very old, decrepit green tent on the outskirts of the camp. It smelled like a wet dog, and there was one window.

"Alright guys. This is your new home for the next little while." Said Pendanski. "Out behind there's a shower and a toilet. You guys will eat at the solitary confinement table in the corner of the mess hall."

'_I wonder what he means by "little" while…'_

"Mom, where's Axle?" Asked Aero.

"He's uh…doing something for the Warden." He adjusted his hat and left.

Inside, there were four cots, a sink, a table, some chairs and a box. The intresting thing was there was a divider in between each bed.

"Wow Lazer, it looks like we'll have to share a bed _after_ all!" Said Aero hopefully.

Both she and Squid shot him dark looks at the same time. He shuffled away quickly.

"Axle will just have to drag in his own cot." Said Zigzag, dropping his bags on one.

'_Yep.'_

Naturally, Terry and Alan took the cots right beside each other. Zigzag took the one near the entrance, and Aero was the loner with the one in the corner.

"These are a lot comfier than the other ones," Said Terry, bouncing up and down.

"I guess they're used less." Said Squid.

Terry lay down in the clean sheets. It smelled like a wet dog, but at least there weren't any nasty stains.

"Supper guys! I can hear the bell." Said Zigzag, waving them out. They all came out and went down to the mess hall. It was a pretty long walk…

"I wonder where Axe is…" Said Aero glumly to himself. He was sitting on one side of the table, while the former D-Tenters sat on the other.

"Who cares, as long as he's not around me I'm fine." Said Terry, stuffing in a mouthful of baked beans. Sunshine couldn't steal _her_ food anymore.

"Why are you eating in such a frenzy?" Said Squid, grabbing her fork away. "S'not like it's gonna get up and run away."

"Well, people always stole my food at the F-tent table. I hardly ever got anything to eat." She said, swiping the fork back. Squid just raised his eyebrows and continued chewing.

'_That'd explain why she got so skinny…'_

After a much-enjoyed hour of eating, Axle did not show up.

Warden's Cabin

"So, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, but-

"NO BUTS!"

"I can't figger out why you want her to leave so bad."

"That's _none_ of yer buisness. The main point is to spy on her so we know if she suspects somethin. I know she's onto us, there's been too much whisperin' goin' on!"

"Fine, fine. But you have to cough up the dough, she's not easy getting information outta."

"You don't have to talk to her. Just listen to what she and Squid'r sayin'."

"Alright but I ain't doin this fer free ye know!"

"Alright already! Here's fifty bucks to start." She pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket and tossed it to him.

"Hehe…" He leafed through it, his eyes gleaming greedily.

"Now you best get back to the tent and make somethin' up fore they get suspicious…" She opened the door and sent Axle on his way. Closing the door, she turned to face her prized poster of K.K.B.

"Man, If that girl finds out, we could loose it all. Twenny five million bucks down the drain…"

Disclaimer: Sixteen pages baby! Wohooooooo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fluffed up, mysteriafied, and the plot has thickened considerably. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaahah! I'm sorry for those of you that detest cliff hangers…this wasn't really a big cliffy was it? Lol please review or I shall get a chainsaw and hunt you all down…lol (Bwahahahaha)


	17. He's hiding something

Disclaimer: I don't own Caveman, X-Ray, Zigzag, Squid, (sniff sniff) Armpit, Zero or any other related characters and themes. I own Terry and the solitary confinement tent, that is all!

Now, thanks so much for the reviews. They make it all worth while in the end. ) Again, report any spelling boo-boos.

**Chapter 17: He's hiding something**

"Umm yeah the warden was getting me to reorganize her closet. It was real tough. Because if I messed something up she'd make me start again." Said Axle, rubbing his neck.

"Really? I wonder why'd she would make ya do that." said Zigzag, scratching his frizzy head.

"Heh…it's weird…" Axle said again, turning around.

Terry was not as gullible as the others, sensing the older boy was lying. He wasn't very good at it, either.

"Well it sure took him _long_ enough…" She whispered into Squid's ear. She sat down beside him on the bed.

"It's also weird that they didn't do a medical check up for us…" He said quietly. "After getting' beat up like that…" He eyed the two sitting on the bed.

"Now that you mention it…Ough…I really don't feel so good…" Said Terry suddenly. Clutching her stomach. The boys had kicked her repeatedly in the abdomen, and it was taking a turn for the worse.

"You okay?" Said Squid, facing her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sunken. She started to tremble.

"I think-I'm gonna…" She covered her mouth and ran outside. There was a sickening splashing sound.

"Well, that was…sudden…" Said Aero quietly from the corner.

"No shit."

They ran out into the evening sun to find the girl leaning over and coughing like crazy. Squid didn't want to look at the ground. He and Zigzag ran over and helped her up. He still didn't like the idea of Zigzag touching her……

Terry was still coughing and then wiped her mouth feebly.

"I don't need your help!" She said, pushing them both away. "The one good meal I get and I have to barf it up…"

"What do you mean?" Said Squid.

"Usually the guys in my tent would steal most of my food because they knew I wouldn't dare put up a fight." She said between clenched teeth. "I don't know how the hell I managed to survive two holes a day on _that_ much food for so long…"

"Well, that explains why…" Squid stopped.

_'I feel a slap coming on!' _He backed away a bit and hoped she wouldn't do what he thought she would.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I've lost _weight_?" Despite the horrible pain in her stomach, she couldn't help but be amused.

"How……._intresting_ of you to notice…"

(A/N: Most girls don't like being called 'fat', even if you said they USED to be…)

She cleared her throat quietly and walked over to him. He was frozen in his spot. She walked slowly around him once, never taking her eyes off of his dirty, but rather attractive face.

"You looked _fine_ before, I mean you didn't need…I mean…" He tripped over his words. She stood in front of him now, squinting at his eyes. He chewed on his toothpick nervously.

"I couldn't help but notice, I mean-

She brought her hand across his cheek. Not hard like she did to Magnet, only enough to teach him a lesson. His head snapped back into place and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Ai!"

Terry didn't bother to watch him, she just went calmly back into the tent.

She _knew_ she wasn't mad at him. She _knew_ he didn't mean anything. She just wanted to keep up her reputation…

Squid came back in, rubbing his face. He wasn't stupid enough to ask: "what it was for." He just came in, lay down on his bed, and rubbed his cheek. (Which hurt a lot!)

Terry watched him through the corner of her eye. She couldn't deny it any more. She liked him…a_ lot. _

"This stuff looks like it was made from decaying haggis!" Exclaimed Zigzag, scooping up spoonfuls of the stew and plopping it down on his plate over and over.

"It sure _tastes_ like it was made from decaying haggis…" Said Squid, grimacing as he spat his out.

"It's probably better than noth-…..nevermind!" Terry gasped as she took a heaping spoonful of the lumpy brown goop. She spat it out and began to paw at her tongue. "Gosh, that stuff really _is_ bad!"

"No _shit_ Sherlock!" Said Aero, pushing his plate away.

"I'm going to go ask what the hell they put in this _crap_." Said Zigzag, getting up.

"Your funeral!" Whispered Terry.

A few minutes later Zigzag returned.

"So?" Everyone asked in union.

"It's a mix of all the leftovers from this week plus a little something extra."

"What's the 'extra'?" Asked Aero.

"I honestly don't want to know." Replied Zigzag, his face turning green.

Squid leaned over and whispered into her ear:

"Rendezvous at 1:30 am harp outside the tent."

She was very curious to know what he meant, but he got up and left the table quickly. She didn't want to be stuck alone with Axle and Aero, so she followed suit.

Time Skip--------------

_'Man I'm STARVING!' _

The combonation of hunger and a not-so-feeling-good stomach made her entire front side churn with agony. She tossed and turned in her bed, sweating up a storm. Then suddenly she remembered the meeting. 1:30…crap! What time was it? She sat up abruptly, looking around. Damn dividers! She got up from the creaky old bed carefully and peeked around the corner. Squid was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Zigzag.

_'I hope I'm not late!'_

She tiptoed out of the tent to find the two boys waiting around anxiously.

"You're 16 minutes late!" Hissed Zigzag.

"Well sorry, but I don't have a watch." She said impatiently. She glanced at Squid, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Quiet you two!" He breathed, motioning to them to come around the corner of the tent. The three crept silently down the dirt path, in their bare feet, through the inky black night.

"So where and what exactly are we doing?" Asked Terry very quietly.

"It's our little 'stakeout', don't you remember?" replied Zigzag.

"No! I told you guys we shouldn't- She was raising her voice. Squid clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh!" He pressed his finger across his lips.

Terry ripped his hand off her mouth and grumbled something under her breath.

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on. We want to find out about the treasure just as much as you do!" Said Squid.

"Yeah, you didn't think you were going to hog the mystery all to yourself did you?"

The girl raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's it. I'm going back to the tent." She began to turn around but Squid grabbed her arm.

"So you're just going to let the warden get away with _your_ money?"

Terry thought for a while.

"Yes."

Zigzag frowned and Alan turned her around and frog marched her back.

"Come on. We're just trying to help you."

She sighed.

"Fine. But if I get into any MORE trouble I'm never forgiving you guys!" She shook herself loose from Squid's grip and gave them both a cold hard glare.

"It'll be fine." He whispered with a smile. She rolled her eyes and they continued down the path to the Warden's infamous cabin.

"How will we get in?" Asked Terry rather shakily. She was beginning to regret this idea more and more.

"Through that window." Squid pointed upwards at the thing, which was about 7 feet off the ground.

"I'll give someone a boost." Said Zigzag, (being the tallest.)

"Yeah you stay out here to keep watch. Me n' Terry will go in and look around. If there's any sign of danger throw a rock, and we'll be right down.

"Kay."

"…Okay…"

Squid and Zigzag each grabbed a foot and pushed Terry up to the windowsill. Opening it was a snap, and she clambered up quietly. Then came Squid. Terry pulled him in and Zigzag boosted from below. Soon the two of them were inside the dark living room of the building. It was very dark,Terry nearly stumbled over a chair. She saw white things on the walls, most likely the posters she had seen before. And there were various desks and cabinets with all sorts of odd stuff in and on them, but most of it she could hardly see in the darkness.

"Squid…I don't think she would just leave it in the open!" She whispered as quietly as humanly possible into his ear. He nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll have to take a look in the basement." This was not going to be fun. Groping around in a basement…Terry had seen _way _too many horror movies. They made their way over to the hallway, where there were three doors. One of which led to the cellar, the other into the warden's bedroom. The last was a broom closet. They could easily tell by the folding crack in the middle.

_'Now miss, you get to choose door number one or door number two!' _

"What if it's locked?" She whispered. Anything to avoid going down …'there'.

"Don't worry."

_'Easy for him to say!' _She rolled her eyes even though she knew he wouldn't see it.

"Check underneath the doors…whichever looks darker inside is probably our destination."

"Oh goody." Who _knows_ what could be down there? Terry simply couldn't stand the idea of being in a room full of centepedes…or worse, spiders. Little crawly thingies with lots of legs. It just gave her the chills.

She bent down on the ground and peeked under the door on the left side of the hall. It was pretty dark. She rolled over and tried the other one. They were both dark!

"So?"

"They are both _pitch_ black." She whispered as she got up. Squid could see the look of displeasure on her face.

"Let's just try both."

The four words she regretted most. Let's try both. If they stumbled into the warden's room…she didn't want to begin to imagine the consequences.

Squid reached for the brass handle on one of the doors…then stopped. He turned around and looked at the smaller handle with the keyhole in it.

Door one…or door two?

Yes, it's voting time again! You decide, handle #1 with the brass on it, or handle #2 with the keyhole…The faster you vote the faster the next chapter is gonna come so vote vote vote! And for pete's sake put me on your author alert! It's waaaaaaaaaaay easier. So review…NOW! And vote….door 1 or 2….This wont be a cliffhanger if you vote…NOW! Way you go! Stop reading this……hey I said STOP! STOP! What the heck are you doing here still! OMG GO! What are you doing here I said go! AAAAAAAAAAAH! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO REVIEW! NOW OR ELSE! sigh you must go now. Or else I will rip your head off…..NOW!


	18. Bye Stanley

Disclaimer: Man, we're on the 18th chapter! Can you believe it?…Thank you my loyal fans who have stayed with me in this pahetic little storyline…lol its actually not really very "little" it has what 20 000 words? But oh well…I'm thinking of making a sequel to this one but I've had a different fic on hold scince about january so its not fair to make it wait any longer after im done this…lol it's not as long as this though so don't worry! P And in case you were wondering, I actually sort of got the idea of having a girl go to CGL by myself…and then I saw how many other people were doing it so I'm just like…woah! LOL! Now I guess you people don't care. You just want to know which doorknob won? (lol) It was…………dum dudadump dum dum…duuuuuuuuuum! Number two! Congratulations number two come on down for your prize. Now some of you guys said…number one! And some of you were smart and went hmm well why would the warden lock her own room? And she would have to have something to hide cough cough so she would lock it. So it must be the basement. But unfortunately, that is ALSO wrong. Why you ask? Well it's locked! DUH! So they would have to go to door one. But they would also have to check door two to make sure it wasn't locked so technically they also have to pick both because if they don't pick one they have to pick the other which results in confusion and picking the one that you didn't pick but picked before when you decided not to pick it but really did pick it instead because you know it would have been picked…Raise your hand if you got confused! Raises hand Just raise your hand somewhere in the next review. )

**Chapter 18: Bye Stanley**

Squid reached for the cold metal handle. The brown paint was chipped and flaked in many places. He turned it partway, and it gave a soft 'click.' Not the kind of opening clock, the kind of 'it's locked' click. He jiggled it some more and then turned around, sighing.

"Well we _know_ it's down there. Now we need to get down there."

(A/N: Lol…SORRY! I'm listening to Green day's Hitchin' a Ride…Awsome song gotta love them!)

"Well she'd be an idiot to leave the key out in the open…"

He finished the sentence for her.

"So it has to be in her room."

"We are NOT going into the warden's BEDROOM!" She said almost a little too loudly.

"SHHHHHT!" He clapped his hand to her mouth.

"Not so LOUD!"

"Well look who's talking …er…whispering." They both giggled from the remark and then instantly clapped their hands to each other's mouth with wide eyes. There was a grunt from inside the warden's room. And a creak of the bedsprings. The two dashed into the living room and ran for cover. Terry crammed herself under a desk while Alan squeezed behind the sofa. They waited for a few minutes, and didn't hear anything. Terry unfolded herself from the uncomfortable hiding spot and stood up again. Squid was peeking from behind the couch.

She motioned him over.

"I think she just rolled over or something."

"Yeah."

They exchanged relieved nods and returned to the hallway. (Of doom.)

"Guess there's only one way to really get the key."

Terry bit her lip nervously. She watched Squid reach for the shiny brass handle that he would probably only touch once in his life. As the door opened, she looked into the dark room. It was warm and smelled of…sunflower seeds? 00

Who cared about that…it was time to look for a key. After scouring the tops of everything silently, they concluded it had to be hidden in a drawer or under a lamp. Or something…Terry pulled a drawer open. WOAH! And instantly slammed it shut (As quietly as slamming is possible!) That was…not right. She would let _Squid_ look in the drawers.

_I'll check around here! _She mouthed to him. He gave a nod and Terry went closer to the sleeping lump in her King sized bed. Creeping around it, a reflected flash of light caught her eye. Something small and shiny was resting on the warden's chest. When she looked closer, she saw it was the key!

"Squid! I found it!" She whispered. Looking up, he was staring into the warden's drawer with a look of utter revolt. His nose was wrinkled as he pointed at the contents.

"Yeah never mind that, just come here!" She waved him over. The key was on a string around her neck. Great, this was just too perfect. Like in the Mickey Mouse shows where the sleeping guard has the key around his neck. Squid rolled his eyes and plucked the toothpick from his mouth (he always seems to have one) and snapped the string. He picked up the ensemble and grinned. He was only holding _one_ end, while the small silver key slid off the other. Terry made a dash and tried to grab it, but it slipped through her fingers at the last second..

Ting!

The small piece of metal hit the floor. And there was a groan from the lump.

'_SHIT!'_

'_SHIT!'_

They both dashed under the bed and squeezed in between some heavy cardboard boxes. Above them, the springs creaked some more. Then a lump sagged downwards as the warden sat up.

"Marian? Is that…you?" She asked drowsily.

"Yeap, go back to bed honey." Came a voice from the living room. It was Zigzag! Except he tried to make his voice sound like Mr. Sir.

"Kay." Luckily, the warden was too sleepy to care. So she slumped back into bed and soon a light snoring sound could be heard.

Meanwhile, Squid and Lazer were being crushed underneath, between the weight of the warden and the boxes.

"Let's..get outa here…" grunted Squid. The two shuffled and squirmed their way out, grabbed the key off the floor, and headed for the hallway.

"If this doesn't work…I'm leaving." Said Terry with a pout. But it didn't matter. Squid had already turned the handle and opened the old door. There was a loud creeeeeeeak of the hinges which sent a shiver up the girl's spine.

"Careful Mare…" Said a subconcious voice from the warden's bedroom. Squid smiled.

"I didn't know Marian was a _man's_ name!"

Terry was focussing her attention on the old wooden stairs below them. They appeared to be very old, being a withered shade of grey and, cracked in places. (Which did not add any bonuses.)An icy cold draft swept up from the depths of the cellar.

Terry suddenly tried to think of every excuse possible to keep from going down.

"I…uh…have to keep watch What if the warden wakes up? What if Zigzag sends us a signal and we can't hear! What if…what if.." Squid stomped on her toe.

"Eeeeeee! What was THAT for!" She hissed, hopping up and down.

"For being a wuss. We've some this far! And don't you want to find the trunk? Besides…you can't let me go down there all _alone_." He grinned.

_'The guilt factor…works every time! Hehehehe…'_

Terry squinted at him and crossed her arms.

"I am not a wuss. And you know that."

"Fine."

"Ok?"

"What?"

"Well…aren't you going to…go?" She motioned towards the stairs.

"Ladies first." He gave her a light shove which she wasn't expecting. She stumbled onto the creaky old staircase, startled.

"EEUGH! There's moss-

"Shhhhhht!" He covered her mouth.

"Keep your hands away from me!" She was getting a little irritated, and grabbed his wrist, shoving back at him.

"Well then shut up and go!"

"If you're so eager why don't _you_ go first then!" She pulled his arm down but he resisted, pulling back. Then she tried to grab his neck, but he let go of her arm and his foot slipped. Terry started to slide down on the slippery old steps and she grabbed his pant leg.

"Woah!"

"Ouch!"

"No stop! What are you do-oof-oof-oof-oof…"

They both tumbled down the stairs in a big tangle of arms, legs, and shoelaces. When the two were at the bottom, they rolled in a ball on the floor until they hit something hard and cold. Most likely the wall.

"Oh god…"

"Oh god…"

It was kind of funny how they muttered it at the same time, but the pain they were in was not funny.

Terry's brain felt like it had gone for a ride in the dryer. The world was rattling around in shaky circles. Normally she would rub her head, but it was being squashed by Squid's butt. Her legs were tangled up with Squid's arms, and her other arm was behind her back somewhere. And there was something tightly wrapped around her neck.

When Squid dared open his eyes, he was in a world of confusion. The majority of Terry was on top of him. His leg was hooked around what he thought was her neck, it was rather hard to see. And his arms were twisted around to the side. His left leg was being crushed against the wall. All in all… it was very uncomfortable.

There was some skittering from the floorboards above and a shriek.

"Get out you filthy varmint!" Boom boom boom boom…Someone was whacking different places on the floor while something skittered around in circles. There was a crash, a chittering sound and then some more banging. Suddenly, there was a crack and it was silent. Then footsteps storming back into the warden's room.

"Blasted racoons…"

Terry giggled.

"Did she think there was a _raccoon_ up there?"

"I don't know. Just get _off_ me!" He grunted, while trying to push her off.

"Sorry. I can't exactly _move_ with your leg strangling me…" She grabbed his shoe and pulled his leg off."

"Well then get _your_ legs out from under my back!"

With a few painful moments, they untangled themselves and sat quietly in the dark, wondering what to do.

"Now what?" Said Terry softly. It was awefully creepy down there. Not to mention freezing cold.

"I think we should look around. That's what we came here for."

"Correction- that's what YOU came here for!" She rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing herself off. "Uhh, Squid? Where are you?" She looked around, but all she could see was black.

"Right here." She heard a voice beside her.

"How are we supposed to 'look' around when it's so dark?" She asked, trying to see. She felt a cold hand grab her arm. "EE!" She pulled away instantly.

"Relax! We can just grope around for somethign…in the shape of a treasure chest!" He snickered.

"_You_ can. But I can't see so I'm staying right here!" She planted her feet and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go." She heard footstep walking away.

She stood alone in the black silence. The hair on the back of her neck prickled up as the heard a 'ccccrunch' behind her…

"Don't leave me!" She dashed away from the sound and crashed into him.

"OW! Would you quit it?"

"Sorry….I thought I heard something…"

Crrrrunch…

"Woah….what was that?" He stopped walking, which caused another crash.

"S-see? I t-t-told you!"

"That's creepy."

"N-n-no kidding."

"Holy crap!"

"What?"

"LOOK!" She turned her head, and just about yelped. There was a dim light shining in midair across the room…or whatever you would call it. It was coming slowly towards them.

"Oh my gosh…" Squid said. Terry started to back away.

Suddenly, the light went out. It was pitch black again.

"Hey" Said a voice.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

The two were very startled, and they instantly jumped into each other's arms, squeezing tightly.

"Guys it's _me_!" Said Zigzag, shining his light at them. Squid and Terry opened one eye, peering at him sheepishly.

"Are you sure _all_ you were doing was looking for the trunk?" He asked, raised his eyebrows.

"Errr…"

They quickly jumped apart, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Well…we couldn't exactly see." Said Squid.

"It's fine now. I found a light up keychain in the warden's office but as you can see…it is having some difficulties." He held up the small green piece of plastic that was flickering slightly.

"How come there was such a ruckus up there? I thought for sure the warden would hear us and come down." Asked Terry, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well I heard quite a thumping and banging so I knew it had to be you. And I also knew the warden would go and see what happened."

"Soo…"

"There was a little racoon trotting along…and I, well…threw it into the window."

"Aww!" Terry frowned.

"Why?" Asked Squid, scratching his head.

"I heard a bunch of thumping and banging and I knew you guys would run into trouble. So I…devised a 'cover up' operation. Even though it was very dark, Terry could see him grinning.

"Man, you are the only one crazy enough to think of throwing a raccoon into a window for a _distraction._"

"It was all I could think of. And I couldn't climb up and distract her myself! Besides, in the end, she thought all that noise was the raccoon."

"Yeah Squid, give him a break. Besides, who knows what would have happened if she found us snooping around at…(She grabbed his wrist and checked his watch) 12:18 at night!"

Zigzag elbowed Squid in the ribs.

"Yeah…jeez!" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's just look around."

So for 29 minutes, the three clumsily scoured the basement with Squid's watchlight and Zigzag's key chain. Every so often one of them would A: Stub their toe, B: Bump their head on a low beam, C: Trip, or D: Crash into one another.

_'From the smell of this place, it must be a root cellar…'_

Terry stumbled on a bump in the ground a fell onto a hard wooden object.

"OW!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Shhhhhh!"

Squid and Zigzag made their was over to her, turning their lights on her.

"Lazer _look_!" Exclaimed Zigzag.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said grumpily, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was shoved aside as the two boys rushed to the discovery. They scraped the mud off of a worn nameplate on the front.

_'WTF?'_

_'WTF?'_

_'WTF?'_

The teens stared dumbfounded at the trunk. The nameplate read:

STANLEY YELNATS

"How the hell does that work?" Said Squid, very confused.

"He-he-he….isn't he like…Yelnats the fourth or something?" Suggested Terry, scratching her head.

"That makes perfect sense." Muttered Zigzag with an inscrutable expression on his face.

Terry and Squid exchanged unknowing glances.

"Magnet said that caveman is going home tomorrow. But he is supposed to have another twelve months to go. The warden must have figured out he and his family has the rightful claim to it, but sent him packing 'cause she don't want him to figure it out."

There was a short silence as it suddenly clicked.

"So this chest isn't really his, it's his great-grandfathers?"

"I think so. His great-grandfather has exactly the same name as him, so it _can't_ be just a coincidence."

Terry frowned deeply.

"The warden is a horrible greedy woman. And she is getting away with Stanley's money!" Exclaimed Terry.

"Well if this is _Stanley's_, than where is your stuff?"

…….

Terry fiddled with her pinky finger.

"Maybe it's still out there."

(A/N: I would love to end on that mysterious note, but there is still a lot to get through in this chapter, and the plot is chugging along quite slowly.)

Squid sighed.

"Let's get out of here."

There was silent agreement as they shuffled around and found a small, high window to crawl out of. Zigzag gave boosts to Squid and Lazer, then they both pulled him up and out.

"It is much easier to see now." Whispered Terry, taking a look around the dark camp. The cold night air bit at their exposed faces and hands.

"We have to tell Caveman," Said Squid quietly, stating the obvious.

The three silenly tiptoed back to their tent, unaware of the person watching from the window. (A/N: :D )

Next Day-------------------

It was a chilly morning, and breakfast was watery porridge and a greasy bagel.

They sat at their table and ate, watching the D-Tent table longingly. Aero and Axle sat together and chewed, not saying a word.

Terry felt a foot tap her shoe. She looked up from her bowl and saw Aero. She raised an eyebrow. He curled his lips into a smile and winked.

BOOSH!

"HOLY F---

Aero fell over backwards onto the floor, holding his left shin and rocking back and fourth. Axle and Zigzag laughed. Squid just scowled at him.

'_I guess heavy steel-toed work boots come in handy sometimes.'_

Terry got up with her empty dishes, walked around the table and stepped on Aero. (On purpose.) She heard more laughing behind her as she walked over to the counter. Setting her dirty dished in a rack, she saw Squid coming up behind her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Squid tossed his dishes in the rack and followed her out.

"Let's go talk to caveman," Said Terry quietly.

"Good idea." Agreed Alan.

They trudged up the path to their old tent. Inside was Stanley, looking glum and packing clothes into a big brown duffel bag.

"Hi guys," He murmered, still looking down.

"Cavema- err…Stanley. We have some important things to tell you."

"Not now guys, can't you see I'm busy!" he grumbled, stuffing a plastic bag in.

"Well that can wait." Said Terry sharply, grabbing his arm.

He shook her off.

"Fine, what is it?"

Squid looked at Terry indecisively.

"Last night we were in the warden's cabin." He began.

"You _WHAT_?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"It's a long story. But we found a trunk that said Stanley Yelnats on it. You're Stanley Yelnats the fourth right?"

"Yeah…what's your point?"

"We think it belonged to your grandfather or whatever. But the main thing is, the warden is hiding it from you! And she's also hiding something from Terry, except we haven't quite figured that part out yet."

"So you're saying that the warden is hiding a trunk that belongs to my family?" Said Stanley, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

From outside:

"COME ON BOYS LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

Well I'm really sorry for the long update. I've been pretty busy with school (Exam mania) so it's hard to find time P I've pretty much got the whole storyline figured out now, so be happy. Now, if you want ME to be happy, then REVIEW! YAY! I love getting reviews. And as you all know, every last one gets saved in a special folder for all eternity for me to enjoy.


	19. Rumors and Escape

Disclaimer: ARGH! Kay this document had been deleted not one, not two, but THREE TIMES! And I was done! Then the next time I come on and go to upload it, it's gone! GAAAAAAH! I have to start over, AGAIN! FOR THE FOURTH TIME! Kay I saved it. Hopefully it won't go anywhere…omfg! I'm so mad! I was freaking finished.. like holy crap! Okay…here it is…for the fourth time…

**Chapter 19: Rumors and Escape**

Terry and Alan ran out at the sound of Mr. Sir's water truck getting ready to lead them away. They grabbed their shovels quickly and followed the rest of S.C. gang and F-Tent as per usual. Solitary confinement was always merged with the F-Tent when they went out to dig. (Or else they would be too small.)

"Hey look it's the little couple!" Said Sunshine mockingly. "Rumor has it you two were out for a midnight stroll last night."

"Err.." Terry and Squid exchanged realizing glances as they walked behind him.

"Aw, that's so sweet! In fact, let's tell Mr. Steel about it shall we?" He leapt forward but they both snatched him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Who _told_ you about last night? N-not that we were…doing anything." Said Squid, his face slowly but surely turning pink.

"Haha. I'll keep quiet if you do something for me!" He snickered, glancing at his F-Tent mates ahead.

"Like what?" Terry said, rolling her eyes. But Squid nudged her and pulled Sunshine closer.

"Who saw us? Who told you about this?"

"Will you beat him up?" He giggled sarcastically.

"Wh-? No…we just need to know!" He stammered, frowning.

"Fine. It was Axe. But .."

'_Axle? He was spying on us?'_

"That's just _great_!" Squid growled, letting go of Sunshine's suit and rubbing his temples.

"Why does it matter so much? Just because you guys were _making out_ doesn't mean they'll send you home!"

Terry blasted him a laserbeam look.

"You don't understand!" 

Sunshine rolled his eyes and dragged his shovel along the ground.

"You still have to do something for me or I'll tell—

"FINE! WHAT?" Exploded Terry, banging her shovel on the ground, and attracting some unwanted attention from the boys ahead.

"Err…(He waited until people turned around again) How about you dig my holes for a month?"

"A week." She retorted.

"A month!"

"Two weeks."

"Three and it's done."

"Fine…"

"_Lazy little bastard…"_ She muttered under her Breath.

"Starting today!"

He caught up with his friends again and Terry looked at Squid. He was blushing furiously.

"If news of that reaches the warden, we're doomed." He groaned quietly.

"Oh well. As long as it doesn't, we're fine right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because The Warden has Axle in the palm of her hand. And he was the one who saw us last night in the FIRST place."

"We have to find a cover up story!" She gulped.

"We already do!"

"What? Oh.." She bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

"But!" She began to protest, but he stopped her.

"We're between a rock and a hard place Terry. Would you rather have her think we actually snuck into her _cabin_, or that we were..making out!"

"I don't have to answer that!" She huffed. "It's all so..stupid."

"I know…D-Tent will _never_ let me hear the end of it."

They were both embarassed and extremely frustrated, and avoided each other's eyes.

When everyone was there and got their hole, Terry heard several people whispering things as she went by. She threw Squid an anxious look, which was ignored. It was a rather….uptight day. But luckily it was going by fairly fast and she managed to steal someone's orange at lunchtime.

After she had finished her own hole after helping Sunshine Terry wearily dragged herself out, her bangs matted to her forehead with sweat. Squid had already left.

_'What a great friend!'_

So she walked back alone in the dying but still hot sunlight, unhappy and exhausted.

--------------Small Time skip--------------

"Ugh.." She ripped a bite out of her bun.

"So, is it true that you guys were out in the middle of the night yesterday-er…night?" Inquired Aero.

"Yup…" Said Squid as he ate with a blank expression.

"And it's true that you were—

"Can it, bud." Said Squid irritably, his eyes darting away.

"See you later," Said Terry. She got up with her plate, desperately wanting to leave. The last thing she needed was the warden to come up to her and-

"Terry!"

"WHAT!" She yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. Dr. Pendanski was right in behind her with a pair of handcuffs. (Which he slipped behind his back right away in hopes she didn't see them.)

"I need to have a word with you and Alan, if you're not busy."

"Uh…yeah…-I mean No! No, no we're not busy..er..what-did I mean what are you concerned about?"

"We can discuss _that_ in private. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked over to the S.C. Table. Squid gave Terry a "What's up with this?" Kinda look as Pendanski grabbed him by the wrist and led them out of the building. He stopped at his office beside Mr. Sir's and opened it, going in first. The cheap wooden door sprang shut and slammed on Terry's nose.

"MMMF!" She clutched her face as they were ushered down into chairs behind a desk laden with papers and overstuffed folders.

Pendanski paid absolutely no attention to her nose (which was now gushing blood,) and immediately began to speak.

"Now…there have been a few rumors going around about you two. I expect you know what they are?"

Terry and Squid nodded silently.

"Yes……..(he paused for a bit) ….The warden, Mr. Sir and I tend to doubt those rumors are really true. At least, we _hope_ they aren't."

Squid flashed Terry an embarrased glance. Was that a _good_ thing they didn't believe the rumors?

"Camp Greenlake discourages……physical interaction of that sort, but that is not the issue here. The issue is that the warden thinks someone was in her cabin last night."

"Why would she think that?" Asked Terry, pressing her thick orange sleeve under her nose.

"This morning, she found something on the ground in her cellar."

He reached out and in his palm was a small silver chain.

Squid shot Terry an exasperated look.

_'Squid's chain! I must have dropped it!' _(A/N: Hehe for those of you who didn't catch on)

"Recognize it?" Asked Dr. Pendanski with an almost-evil grin.

"No, of course not." Said Squid, shaking his head. "Lazer, you recognize it?"

"Nope, I don't know who that belongs to, nuh-uh!" She shook her head vigorously. (Which made her nose bleed even more)

---------------Squid's POV-------------

"Well you _should_, because I asked around and everyone said it was…Alan's."

Sweat was now beading on his forehead. He didn't like the way this was going at ALL. Something had to be done to keep Pendanski from making them tell…Then for some reason, an idea popped into his head. (A/N: How convenient!)

He nudged Terry's leg with his foot. She gave him a quizzical glance. Under the table, he pointed to Pendanski. Then he used his middle and index finger to make a person, then his other hand made a person jumping on that person. Terry watched him while the stupid doctor blabbered on and on. Understanding, she nodded ever so slightly and put up three fingers under the desk.

Three…

Two…

One…

The two sprang into action, leaping over the desk like ravenous jaguars. They tackled Pendanski with all their might. And like a sack of potatoes, the chair, the doctor, and the two juvenile delinquents went sailing down to meet the concrete floor.

-CRASH!-

They managed to pin him down for a few seconds, but he flipped over and whipped out his handcuffs. But before he could get up Terry got him in a strangulating headlock with her legs. Wasting no time, Squid ripped out the man's leather belt and wrapped it around his forearms and body, squeezing him into the tightest setting. Then they clicked the handcuffs onto his wrists.

They both stood up, and watched the cowering counselor writhe, tied up with a belt on the floor. Squid couldn't help but feel like they forgot something…

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Dr. Pendanski yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Crap! Take off your sock!" Said Terry hurriedly, taking out her blue bandanna. Squid pulled off his right boot and took off his sock.

"H!-Ghmphf.." Squid crammed the sweaty sock into the gaping mouth and Terry gagged him with the rolled up bandanna. She quadruple knotted it behind his head, then stood up, admiring her work.

"That seems satisfactory." She beamed.

"Yeah, but what the hell now?" He said, crazy scenarios racing through his head.

"I'd like to find some thing out." She said, grinning.

"Come on, if we try to interrogate him he'll just scream for help again. Some one could be coming _already_!"

She sighed. "Yeah, but I'll never know why they want me out of here so bad!" She regarded the chain on the table and snatched it possessively.

"Mmmfuummmpf!" Pendanski kicked Terry in the shin.

"Ow!"

And Squid kicked him in the head. He was out cold. Squid grinned at Terry but she only rolled her eyes.

With the doctor unconscious, they could now discuss things more privately.

"I say we raid his stuff." Said Terry, eyeing the door beside them.

"I'll search these folders. You go into the back room," Suggested Squid.

"Okay, but keep an eye on sleepy here."

"Will do," He said, digging around in the massive pile of paper on the desk.

--------------------Terry's POV----------------

She opened the old door and stepped into Dr. Pendanski's cramped bedroom. There was a twin bed and a small desk at the end. There was also a closet, but it was empty.

_'Does that mean he wears the same clothes EVERY day!'_

He probably didn't but who _knew_…Something on the desk caught her attention. She walked through the dusty room and grabbed a letter off the desk. It had been opened, and the paper was messily shoved back into the envelope. Beside it was a cigar lighter. She took out the paper.

"Squid!"

"Yeah?"

"I found something.."

He ran into the tiny room,

"Woah talk about your broom closets!…hey what's that?" He rushed over to her side and read it over her shoulder. The letter was in loopy, black handwriting:

_Percy,_

_I found a necklace in my basement this morning. (Enclosed with the letter.) There were also three sets of footprints, and a few of my boxes were knocked over. I remember some noise from downstairs last night, and thought it was a raccoon… But that is completely out of the question. I think that blasted Terry girl was down there with Squid. The third person I still have to figure out. To the point…I need you to talk to them and try to get as much out of them as you can. Do what ever you have to do to get them to talk. We can't afford anyone to find out about the 'thing.' Meet me at 11:30 sharp in my cabin tonight. We can discuss this more privately._

_Be there,_

_The Warden_

_P.S. Burn this letter when you are finished. We don't need anyone to find out._

"What an idiot!" Exclaimed Squid.

Well, that at least explained the lighter right beside the envelope.

"Why did she use, the 'warden' instead of her real name?" She pointed out, studying the letter.

"Probably to maintain her reputation," He shrugged.

"Man, what are we gonna do now?" She asked, eyeing her blood-soaked sleeves.

A small tear rolled out of her eye.

---------Flashback-------

_She sat on the floor, sobbing. There was the poor girl who had been stabbed by someone-they just ran out. She put her hand on Caitlin Moore's shoulder, turning her over gently. The poor grade seven's face was pale, and dark blood was streaming down her back. She was unconscious. There was an eerie warmth as the pool of blood on the tile soaked into Terry's pants. _

_'I had better go get a teacher…' She thought hazily. But her thoughts were slurred as she was watching the life drain from this kid. Picking up the knife, it felt loathsome. Cold, hatred, and death seemed to ooze from it. She got up, but was grabbed from behind. The principal and the police were in the bathroom, they said someone saw Caitlin and Terry in the bathroom. A Policewoman snatched the knife out of her hand, yelling out stuff like: Anything you say can and will be used...blah blah blah...As Terry was hauled away, she looked from the horrified expressions on her friends' faces to her bloody sleeves…suddenly realizing why they were frog marching her into a bulletproof squad car outside._

_----------_End of Flashback-----------

"I don't know, we'll probably have to.." He gazed at the girl, who had puffy eyes and she whirled around in an effort to keep him from seeing.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly, expecting an outburst.

"It's just…these sleeves…she wiped her bleeding nose again and looked down at her arms. They bring back a painful memory." She sniffed, but ended up coughing on her own blood.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask…"

(Squid) _'Did she kill someone to get here? Gosh..'_

"We should get down to buisness," she said quickly.

"Right.." He tried not to think about his own little experience with Greg. "Well, somehow I think Mom will have to sit this meeting out." He said mischievously.

"So…what are you suggesting?"

"We should write the warden a little note saying that he's at an emergency doctor's appointment."

"While we're at it, we can listen in on their little pow-wow. Just to see what's up."

"Good idea. Now we have to find out how to forge his writing.."

After much trouble they finally managed to scrawl down a quick note (that looked relatively close to his writing) after they found a letter he wrote from a week ago:

_Warden,_

_I found out they really were in your basement. But I cannot attend our meeting at 11;30 because I have an emergency doctor's apoinmant. I seem to have disclocated my uchelena and I hope to be back in a few days. Sorry to dissapoint you! I sent the kids back to solitary confinement so they are being severely punished as I write. And by the way, there was a rather large pimple on the back of your neck last time I saw you._

_Very Sorry,_

_Percy._

"Nice spelling. And isn't uchelena a type of bacteria?" Said Squid.

"She won't notice. And I was never the best speller okay?" Terry huffed, and stuffed the piece of paper in an envelope. She left the front blank, and crammed it in her pocket.

"We'll need to hide the body," She commented, pointing at Dr. Pendanski.

The two of them dragged him into a closet and propped the chair up, the guy's head flopping to one side.

"Should we leave some water for him?" Said Terry, picking up a half full bottle of spring water on the shelf.

"Nah!" They both cried in unison.

Laughing, they locked the door shut and put the desk up against it.

Terry sighed. She knew they didn't have much time…

"I suppose we can't be around if the Warden gets suspicious or Pendanski breaks out." He said, thinking.

"We at least have to listen to their conversation. Then we can decide what to do. For now…" She regarded the letter.

"Let's go past the cabin and slip it in her mailbox while no one's looking." Suggested Squid.

"Yeah, but better do it before everyone wonders where we went."

They crept out of the office, taking the doctor's keys with them and locking the door. It was beginning to get dark, and most of the boys had left the mess hall by now and were in the tents. The staff were lounging around in the adult lounge, and the camp was rather quiet.

Walking slowly and checking behind them every few seconds, the two teenage delinquents carefully made their way over to the warden's porch.

"Alright. Up you go Lazer!" Whispered Squid while they crouched around the corner. He handed her the letter.

"I don't think so!" She hissed, giving him a shove.

"_I'm_ not going!" He replied, edging back.

"Well neither am I!" She tossed the letter at him.

"Just walk up and slip it in the mailbox. Not so hard is it?"

"If it's so easy, then you go!"

"Fine I will!" He spat, elbowing her aside. She smirked gleefully.

Success.

He slinked around the corner of the log cabin and crept up the steps, pushing the letter into the mailbox. Then he leapt over the railings on the deck and landed beside her with a THUD!

"_Quickly_! Let's go to our tent!"

They sprinted back to the solitary confinement tent and ran in, panting like dogs.

"Where were you two?" Asked Zigzag with an eyebrow raised. Axle's black head shot around, listening carefully.

"Oh, uh..Pendanski wanted to see us." Said Terry, scratching her back.

Axle was scruitinizing their every word.

"What's with the sleeves?" He asked darkly.

"Oh I got a bloody nose from crashing into his swinging door."

"Hey that happened to me once! That guy has the cheapest springs, I swear- began Aero.

"Shut up." Said Axle. "Why did he want to see you?"

"It-uh…" Began Terry. But suddenly Squid turned around and kissed her, grabbing her arms and pushing her behind the divider.

"What the HELL do you think your doing!" She whispered into his ear, trying to pull away.

"Just play _along_!"

"Not until!- (another kiss.) She had no idea what he was doing or why, but she hoped he had a plan.

"Do ya have to ask?" Said Aero, watching them from his cot with intent. Axle was rather surprised.

_'Maybe the rumors really are true! Maybe I didn't have to tell the warden at all….'_

Zigzag was rather stunned as well and he lay down on his cot.

"Maybe you should just…er…leave them _alone_." He said to Aero, who was still watching the performance eagerly. Their arms were wrapped around each other, they were beginning to slip off the cot…

_'But I thought they didn't really like each other THAT much…oh! I get it…They are just pretending so axle will think they really WERE making out!' _

Terry and Alan were on the floor as Axle got up and said:

"I have to go to the crapper." Aero, being his little decipel snapped to attention and followed him out.

When she heard the tent flaps close Terry yanked herself away from Squid and stood up.

"Ugh…" She brushed off her dusty work clothes and watched as Squid stood up.

"Heh." He had a slightly smiling expression but as soon as their eyes met his face went straight.

SLAP

"_That's_ for being a pervert!" She hissed.

He rubbed his face and gave her big brown puppy eyes.

"Now what in the _name_ of God were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ he might actually believe the rumors if we put on a _show_." He smiled slightly as he said this. "At least now Aero won't try to flirt with you anymore.." (There was just a hint of triumph in there.)

"Well either way let's hope it worked…" She said, wiping her mouth. "Now what?"

"We follow Axle to see if he tells on us."

They tried to stay hidden behind the tents as they followed the tall dark haired boy and his brown curly mopped stooge. They were running past D-Tent when suddenly two sets of arms grabbed them and swept them into the tent, pushing them against the floor.

"What are you doi- began Squid, but a hand clapped over his mouth the instant it opened.

"Shut up. We want the truth from y'all, alright?" Said X-Ray, looming over them. "Just cuz you guys aren't in our tent no more don't mean we can't notice when weird things is going on."

"Now, said Armpit, who was holding Squid. "We want to know _why_ you guys snuck out the other night. And don't say cuz you were making out."

"We..Were…" Squid looked at Terry for an Answer.

"We were looking for something."

"Where and what?" Said Magnet, holding Terry.

"That's none of your concern!" She snapped. But Squid rolled his eyes and answered.

"We were in the warden's basement looking for a chest that supposedly belongs to her family."

"And?"

"We didn't find it, but we did find one that said Stanley Yelnats on it. Now, would you loosen up your grip a little Armpit!"

"Sorry."

"Why were you sneaking around when we caught you?"

"We were following someone."

pause

"Because we wanted to see if he was talking to the warden about something!"

"What something?" Asked X-Ray.

"The fuckin rumor now get offa me!" He struggled but Armpit just shoved his face into the dirt.

"Why?"

"We're planning to escape, okay?" Blurted out Terry.

"Why?"

"Because I'm innocent and he has a lawsuit to settle."

"That's crazy man! You'll never survive!" Exclaimed Magnet.

"We were going to try and plan it out."

"Maybe you guys…ptuh! Can help us…" Said Squid, spitting out sand.

"How come you never told us!"

"Well we were going to tell you but.."

"But what?" Spat Magnet.

"We were trying to find out more information before we knew what to do."

"Tell you what. We'll help you but on one condition."

"What's that?" Asked Terry suspiciously.

"That you promise not to die."

" And tell us…are you guys in _love_?" he stretched the word out on his tongue like melting toffee.

Terry: "Erm.."

Squid: "Uhh…"

Their faces flushed a bit and their eyes locked as the boys laughed mockingly.

"Well now that we found out _everything,_ I think it's fair to let them up. Said X-Ray, walking down the aisle of beds. There were still some chuckles as Magnet and Armpit got off their backs and stood up. Terry heard her back crack as she got to her feet. Sitting on the bed next to them were Zero and a new kid.

"This here is Gigabyte, a computer nerd from New Mexico to replace Caveman." Gigabyte grinned sheepishly. He had glasses on and straight black hair combed back.

They sat on X-Ray's cot and drew up a list. He read it out:

"Kay, you'll need water and food for the four day trip it is to the little gas station way out near Bushbrook (A small town east of the camp.) And you'll also need something to protect you from the sun during the day…

Here, said Zero, pulling a large piece of spare tenting material off a shelf near the entrance.

"And uh…probably some sunscreen."

"Yeah that's a real problem Ex…" Said Squid, pulling a bottle out of his pocket. At camp Greenlake, you _always _had some for digging in the hot sun.

"And last but not least, a map. But that won't be necessary scince all you have to do is follow the road to the town."

"We'll have to travel by nightfall to avoid being seen." Said Terry.

"When will you guys leave?" Asked Armpit.

"Probably tonight," Squid said. "But we have to do something first."

"What, make out agai- Began the new kid.

THWAP

Squid hit Gigabyte over the head.

"Alright. Thanks but we'd better go!" Said Terry, dragging Squid away from Gigabyte to prevent further clobberage.

"Yeah see ya…and come to us when you're gonna leave, okay!" Said X-Ray.

"Will do!" Said Terry as she closed the flaps. She looked at Squid.

"Let's go."

It was 9:47 and pretty much lights out. Terry and Squid were sitting on his bed discussing the escape. The tent was dark, except for a light outside.

"So after we listen to the conversation, then we grab our stuff, run to D-Tent and they can tell us whatever. Then we run off into the pitch black night in the general eastern direction."

"Sounds like a good plan!" But when will pendanski break out of his little..

There was a soft crash from the other side of the camp and an enraged roar:

_"Where are those damn kids!"_

It was very loud and very angry, and came from the throat of none other than Dr. P. Pendanski.

"So much for the plan!" Said Terry, wide eyed.

"Shit! We have to run before he catches us!"

Terry grabbed the tarp, Squid the water bottles they had filled before hand.

And they ran.

As fast as their legs could possibly carry them, the girl and the boy sprinted away from the minimum-security juvenile delinquent facility. They ran along the dirt road until their lungs were on fire and their legs crumpled into the sand.

Distantly, they could hear the alarm bell of Camp Greenlake ringing to get everyone to come out of the tents and assemble in the mess hall. This time, there would be two individuals missing.

"Damn…" Panted Squid.

"We have to keep going…" Terry said in between gulps of air. "Look…the holes only ended a while back."

"Fine, but…if you're too tired I'll just have…to carry you."

"No one said…I needed your help…"

"Well…you…

They both stopped trying to talk and rest their heads down, instantly falling asleep.

Disclaimer: Whew…SOOO sorry for the long wait! I know you guys must hate me for it but trust me…the quality is better when I'm not rushed. Thanks again for the reviews, they all made me smile. Me getting reviews happy more story. And I hope you liked the chapter. Yes, the romance is increasing slightly..and the plot is ever thickening. If you would like to:

-Send hate mail

-ask a question

-worship the story ( :D )

-correct spelling/grammar mistakes…then….

SEND A REVIEW! Even if you have nothing to say just say something like 'hi that was good' or something! PLEEEEAAASE! And thank you. :)


	20. The Runaway's Revenge

Disclaimer: Wow I forgot to say I don't own holes for a while…lol well I don't! OKAY! YAY! And holy crap I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I had so many exams to study for, and I was really busy with stuff but now it's summer now so yeah :…I am really truly sorry and I know I am unbelievably slow to update.

Chapter 20: The Runaways' revenge 

He woke at the sound of an oncoming truck. Squid lifted his head a little, and jumped back in shock.

"Terry, quick! Get into that hole!" He grabbed her arm as she wearily opened her eyes. She suddenly snapped awake and sprang into action. They jumped off the road and into a nearby hole that looked like it had been dug quite a while ago. Terry peeked over the top of the hole and saw Mr. Sir's Truck roaring past.

"Man, I hope he didn't see us," Said Squid. But the truck hung a sharp left and stopped about 100 feet away.

"You spoke too soon…" She said quietly. "Look."

He got up and peered over the top of the hole.

"Shit. Not only did we fall asleep when we were supposed to be escaping, but we've landed ourselves right in the middle of primetime. Look I can already see F-Tent coming!"

"I guess we didn't run out quite so far as I thought we did.." She looked down the road. Another set of holes! This was great. JUST great. Then, Squid nudged her and pointed to the F-Tent group, standing in front of Mr. Sir.

"And I waunt y'all to keep an eye out fer Squid n' Lazer, our little escapades. We called the Bushbrook p'lice department, and they haven't seen 'em. So those two are somewhere on the premises."

Aero was saying something to Axle, and then the boys dispersed and started digging. Mr. Sir got in his truck and rushed off.

"Now we just have to get _past_ them. But if we come out of this hole, someone's sure to see us!" Exclaimed Squid as they sat together in the sandy pit. They were there for a while, until he rubbed his eye and said, "Any suggestions?"

"We'll have to wait it out." She replied bleakly.

So they waited for a painful 6 hours until _FINALLY _J-Lo was satisfied with his hole and left. The second he was out of sight…

"He's gone! Let's go!" Terry screeched. They had a mad scramble out of the hole and in an instant were running down the road at full speed. But as they were reaching the last of the little clusters of holes, someone shouted:

"Hey! It's _them_!"

And like little gophers, heads popped out of the holes curiously. Luckily, the counselors had _long_ gone from lunch time, so no one was there to stop them. But Squid and Terry just stepped on the gas as there were frenzied hollers and shouts after them:

"YOU GUYS ARE _INSANE_!"

"GO GO GO!"

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"NICE A-(Thunk!)

They sprinted on until Camp Greenlake and the cheering B-Tent group were out of sight. Then they slowed down to a walk and Squid took the sunscreen out of his pocket.

"Here," He said, Squirting a generous dob into her hand.

"Thanks," She murmured, slathering it onto her neck and face. The sun was beating down on them without remorse.

"Well our plan is pretty much ruined, wouldn't you say?" Said Alan flatly, snapping the sunscreen cap shut.

"Ya think?" Mumbled Terry, rolling her eyes. (She was very good at that by now.) Suddenly a thought struck her. "What are we going to do in these bright orange suits? We're bound to be seen in broad daylight… that's the whole point of them, right?"

"Gosh I never thought of that…" He began. "What are you wearing underneath?"

"A green tank top and some shorts."

She waited for a moment to see if he would continue. He said nothing.

"Why, what are _you_ wearing?"

"Hehehe…Just my boxers.."

"Well there's absolutely _no_ sense taking the work suits off, because we'll burn like my Aunt Lila's Thanksgiving turkey. We'll just have to wait until we find a convenience store or.."

"Yeah I'm sure a convenience store will have _clothes_." He said sarcastically.

"And even if we _found_ one, we don't have money!" She said, smacking her hand on her forehead. Alan's eyes slid over to meet her gaze.

"NO! You're not _honestly_ thinking-

"Then what else do you _suggest_?"

She was slightly shocked at the sudden flare of anger.

"If we absolutely have to _steal_ then you can do it. I need to keep my slate clean."

"Oh and I _don't_?"

"Well how am I supposed to know what you did to get yourself stuck in Camp Greenlake anyways!"

"That's none of your buisness. And I think your just chicken!"

'_None of my BUISNESS? He doesn't trust me!'_

"I AM NOT SCARED!"

"WELL THEN HOW COME YOU DON'T WANT TO BORROW A FEW MEASLEY CLOTHES?"

"BECAUSE IT'S STEALING!"

"WHO - GIVES - A - DAMN! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF _NOWHERE,_ WITH _NO _MONEY, _NO _FOOD, _NO _CLOTHES, AND NO FUCKIN LIFE!"

The two teens had stopped walking altogether and were facing each other, their eyes locked. 'Life' echoed slightly, then faded until it was dead silent.

There wasn't much of a comeback to be made, so Terry folded her arms and turned her back on him, scowling. So much for never losing an argument…

"_Fine._ We steal some stuff and then we get away as fast as possible." She muttered bitterly, barely audible. "But only what we need." She was still stung from Squid's last, (very loud) comment.

He stared at the back of her jumpsuit angrily.

Why did she have to be so difficult?

Without saying a word, he turned around and kept walking. Hesitantly she followed, staying about 20 feet behind.

They walked until darkness fell, and a small blob on the horizon appeared. They weren't sure whether it was the town, some roadkill or something else, but they stopped for awhile anyways. Squid was the first to talk:

"Want some water?"

She nodded slightly and took the canteen from him. Taking only a small mouthfull, she licked her lips and spoke lowly:

"When do you think we'll get to the town?"

"A few days at least, if it's not that blob."

She sighed. "Better get going then."

Alan silently agreed with her and they got up again, walking along the road and watching for cars they knew wouldn't come.

Terry's sleeves were becoming crusty and she examined the dried blood, grimacing. Her nose was still sore and, she was not feeling up to running around. Squid nudged her suddenly, saying quietly:

"That thing we saw is a gas station! And parked right behind it is a _police_ cruiser!"

She suddenly snapped to attention and saw, indeed that the 'blob' was much closer now. A shiny white and blue car with the Texas police code of arms on the front door was sitting on the gravel.

"Crap! What now!" She exclaimed, looking around for a place to hide, finding none.

"It's probably just a coincidence they're here. It's b-been too soon!" He stammered.

"We need _food_!" She said. "This is our only pitstop!" She was waving her arms around.

"Duh! But they will be expecting runaway _boys_, so I think you should go in." He said, pointing.

"And steal? No way. I'll go in and distract whose ever at the counter and you can do the theivery."

"Fine. But I wouldn't wear that jumpsuit in case they catch you."

"Think I'm an idiot?"

Quietly, they ran up to cement compound. The gas station was a small shabby building with a grey shingled roof and cement walls, their white paint peeling. A sign was nailed to the single pump reading $1.16/Gallon. There were old dirty windows in the small building, and through them the escapades could see racks of chips, gum, and chocolate bars. Their mouths watered at the sight.

They snuck behind the pump, peeking around.

"Kay, let's go," Said Terry, Peeling off the dusty jumpsuit. (Squid made a decent effort not to stare.) She walked over to the door and opened it quietly, him sneaking along behind her.

A police officer and a man in a red shirt sat behind the counter, watching a small television set. The police officer was asleep, but the man in the red shirt looked up.

"Hello.."

"Hi," She said cheerfully, forcing a smile. "I'm just looking around for a bit. My parents are outside in the car."

"Yep." He grunted, his eyes re-gluing back to the T.V. She saw Squid was already crawling around, cramming energy bars and chocolate into his pockets. Terry walked around, flipping through magazines on a rack. Suddenly, the police officer woke up.

"Hello miss," He said, standing up and coming out from behind the counter. "Any chance you've seen a couple of boys your age running around? They might have been in orange suits." He walked over and came up in front of her.

Her eyes darted to the next rack of chips where she knew Squid was hiding behind.

"Uh no, sorry. What did they look like?"

"Two kids in orange worksuits, miss. They came from a juvenile correction facility and we thought they might be sneaking around here somewhere."

The back of her neck was prickling up.

"Really? I uh..hope you catch them soon."

"Yes. They are potentially dangerous. If you see them just give us a call, okay miss?"

_'Call me miss one more time and you'll be sorry…'_

"Yep, I will.."

She was eager to get away. The policeman walked back to the counter, turning his attention to the television once more. Terry walked over to the door, opening it quickly and ushering Squid through. As they were running through the compound, she looked back and saw the man in the red shirt, staring wide eyed at them and pointing.

"Hurry!" She said in a shrill voice. They started to run, but it was a useless attempt because there was absolutely nowhere to hide in the desert.

So they just charged down the road without stopping.

"Come back here immediately or _else_!" Yelled the cop behind them. "I'm taking you both into custody!"

"Or else wha- Squid started to say, then the cop pulled out a small gun and pointed it at them.

"I'll shoot."

They both froze instantly, the policeman inching closer.

"Get on the ground!" He shouted at Squid, seeming to not notice Terry. Squid hesitantly obeyed, lying down and then the cop twisted his arms behind his back. He was snapping on a pair of handcuffs when Terry jumped on his back, putting her hands around his neck and squeezing. With his years of training, he easily shook her off and pushed her away, poining the gun at her.

"What's the meaning of this!" He boomed.

She charged at him again. "You don't have to know!"

He seemed to look confused.

"What are you doing? This is a dangerous criminal here!" He pointed to Squid. She tackled him he ducked, dow she was doing a face-down slide into the dirt. She got up, ready to defen..

-_-POP!—_

The world was spinning so fast she couldn't tell which way was up or down. Stars winked in her eyes as Terry collapsed, twitching. Her whole body seemed to be on fire, and her heart was beating at the speed of light.

'_It………was…………a…………taser…' _The words weakly stuck themselves together in her failing mind.

Meanwhile Squid was lying on the ground, watching her curl up in the dirt. Her eyelids were fluttering, then she was still.

"What did you do to her? Is she freakin _ALIVE_?"

"Shut it kid. You have some serious questions to answer, but now's not the time. We're going to the station." With that, he hauled both of them into the police car, handuffing Terry's limp form and scowling at the both of them. Then he hopped into the driver's chair, and floored the gas pedal, barking something into a radio. While the car careened down the dirt road, Squid tried to communicate with the lifeless Lazergirl.

"Terry! Wake up!" He said while nudging her with his elbow. She groaned softly, but did not stir. She was facedown, in a ball, beside him. "Wake up!" But she showed no sign of life.

"Sit up straight!" Barked the officer. Squid just ignored him and angrily kicked the bars that blocked off the front seats.

"Oh don't make such a fuss! The girl's perfectly fine. Now sit still or I'll have to pull over."

Squid still wasn't happy. He felt like a monkey in a cage being poked at with a stick. So he _didn't_ sit still, he just slumped down and rested his head on Terry's leg. And glared at the policeman's seat. That was important.

Terry woke up some time later with a terrible headache and a burning sensation in her chest. She was in the back seat of a police cruiser, with handcuffs cutting the circulation off her arms. (She was lying on top of them all twisted-like.) Squid was sleeping soundly on her right leg. So all in all, it was difficult to move. Suddenly, the car lurched to a screeching stop. Squid woke with a start, falling off the seat. Terry tried not to, but with his weight pulling her and the constricted appendages, she slid off and hit her throbbing head on the floor. The officer got out of the car and slammed the door, leaving the two in silence.

"Lazer! You're awake!" Exclaimed Squid.

"Just barely," She murmured, trying not to think about the pain in her head.

"What happened?"

"Doughnut boy pulled a taser on you. Then you just collapsed and he dragged us both into the car."

"I see," She said, trying to get back up on the tan-colored seat.

"And now we're going to be interrogated at the Bushbrook police center.

"Hey you know _what_?" She said, a new light burning in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, unkowing of why she was suddenly so optimistic.

"We don't have to run away anymore! This is what we want!"

"Are you sure the electrocution didn't fry your brain? Why do we want to be in a police station right now! It can't possibly get any worse!"

"No! You don't get it! We can tell the police all the rotten things they've been up to at Camp Greenlake! And what the warden is hiding!"

"And you can prove your innocence!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I must admit that would be nice." She added, smiling.

"If only_ I_ could," He said quietly. "But I'm not exactly innocent."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "What..did you do?"

He hesitated, then spoke.

"I guess it's about time I told you…"

----Story Flashback----

_Alan was coming from the classroom, the teacher made him stay late. As usual, the bully was waiting for him. It was going to be Alan's daily beating. Not that he didn't get enough from his parents. But this time, He was ready. He brought a knife. The bully wouldn't want to mess with him this time._

_Alan didn't want to actually hurt Greg. No, he just wanted to scare him away. But after all that pain, misery, and anger, it just came out. Simple as that. He stabbed him in the chest four times. Greg fell down. And they had been there ever since. Now Alan could hear footsteps coming in. The Janitor, Mr. McGrady came in with his cart. Alan did not look up. Mr. McGrady gasped and ran back into the hall. The footsteps got quieter. The pain was over now. _

_Now he could hear Gary's mom crying from behind, his sweaty palms were and unclenching. There was a social worker standing in for his mother, who at the time was in the hospital being treated for alcohol poisoning. _

"_Yes, your honor."_

"_Then you are convicted of aggravated assault and murder, correct?" _

"_Yes, your h-onor…" His voice wobbled as he forced the words out of his throat. Murder didn't seem like what happened. It seemed like only yesterday Greg was teasing him and calling him names. Now Greg was dead. And it was all his fault._

"_We have several options for you. I can send you to jail, juvenile camp, or a mental rehabilitation institute. I sure wouldn't like to send you to jail, but I might have to. The charges are all here. I suppose it's your choice…"_

_It seemed like a dream. A blur of events and now Alan was choosing whether or not he wanted to go to a mental hospital or not! It couldn't be real. _

"_C-camp, your honor."_

"_Very well. Twenty-two months at Camp Greenlake, and after that, five months' anger management counseling."_

_He suppressed the tears welling up in his eyes._

"_It's not my fault…"_

_But it was too quiet for anyone to hear. As far as the judge was concerned, this loser teenager was just like every other he had sent off to wherever. No one could care less what happened to Alan…_

-----End of Story Flashback----

As he finished the last few words of his story, Terry swore she saw a small drop of water slide out of his eye. But he quickly wiped his face and took a deep breath.

Then, as if on cue, the officer opened the door.

"All right all the papers are ready, now get out!" He prodded Terry with his nightstick and they filed out of her side. Grabbing their handcuffs, he marched them into a gray building with a shiny plaque reading:

BUSHBROOK POLICE STATION

Terry leaned over to whisper something to Squid, but the police officer kneed her.

"No private contact will be made between inmates."

'_No doughnuts will be eaten by overweight police.'_

Squid's eyes flashed in her direction and she shrugged helplessly. After they were searched for guns and drugs, (The bloody sleeves and sunscreen attracted attention) they were thrust into a small office and sat down into two chairs. A different officer, a female, slapped down a huge folder on the empty desk and clicked open a mechanical pen.

"Now. What are your names? I don't want any wisecracks."

"Terry Jansen."

"Alan Hamilton."

"Hmmm, Alan I see you have a record with the police already …oh my."

He cracked his knuckles in annoyance. Terry put her hands on his leg, trying to ease his anger.

"And you, Terry. What a shame."

She swallowed and looked away as the officer leafed through the papers.

"I see both of you came from Camp Greenlake not so far away…I thought that was a boys' facility!"

"It is," They mumbled in unison.

"Then why the heck were you there?" Said the officer, scowling at her.

"The judge thought I was a boy because of my…erm…name."

"Well who was the judge? Didn't he even look at you?" She snapped.

"I don't know." Terry replied quietly.

"Oh, I bet it was Dean again…sorry honey. Why didn't Walker tell the social workers?"

"I don't know!" She said angrily.

"Fine. I'll deal with that later. Now to the point. How did you two escape? And why?"

-----------

So they told the policewoman all everything. From getting lost in the desert to the perverted kid named Aero to Terry's mysterious headaches. And then about how they had to run away after Pendanski had been locked in a closet for 5 hours.

-----------

"That's terrible. We will _definitely_ have to look closely into that camp. And for now, I think you two better get off to your cells.

"Cell-s?" Asked Terry worriedly.

"Yes, cell-s."

'_I thought little holding stations like this only had one cell!"_

She couldn't bear the thought of being away from Alan. Even for one night.

The officer looked from one exasperated face to the other.

"I _might_ be able to make an exception. Just don't look like the world's been blown up!"

So, luckily, they got their way. Out of the four cells, they got a corner one all to themselves. The other ones were empty, except the one across; which had a hunched up figure in the corner, seeming to be wearing a straightjacket. His back was to them, so they didn't pay much attention.

The cell was very small, having only one bed… (A/N: I know what you're thinking…and NO.) It was fairly clean though, with a sink, a toilet and a mirror. There was also a security camera mounted outside the bars.

So the policewoman brought them an extra mat and blanket. She eyed them sitting closely together in the corner, but didn't say anything. Then she walked out and locked the door.

"You know back at camp, when Axle was interrogating us?"

"Y-eah…"

"And you thought we had to.._perform_?"

"…Yes." She saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly.

"I think you thoroughly enjoyed that." She said, smiling.

After pausing for an embarrased moment, he replied:

"I think you did too."

He looked into her eyes and she into his, and they slid closer together, leaning in for a kiss. For once in an extremely long time, things were going right.

Disclaimer: Awww! And so the chapter ends with a romantic note. Omg…it's 11: 34 pm people. This is what I do for you. Actually…that's not too late but my moms mad  so hehehe…Yeah. Now to reward my hard work you must review. And I gave you an ending you all wanted didn't I? So REVIEW already. By the end of the fic, I want a minimum of 100 reviews, kay? And if we get past that I might throw in a bonus chapter…By the end of this I think it'll be about 23 chapters. Plus the bonus! If you want the bonus chapter then send in as many as possible. Bwahahaha…twitch twitch


	21. Jail Bail

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh. It seems kind of sad they're not at camp anymore…If you miss the olda chapters then simply go back and re-read them. That's what I do sometimes, lol…or to refresh my memory. Ah doesn't it seem sad the fic is almost over?  Don't worry, if I'm in a good mood I might just make a sequel. But I need an idea. Hehhehe…sigh. Send me ideas! I am open for suggestions, remember I, being the author may be the foundations for the story. But you guys are the glue and thumbtacks keeping it from falling apart! YAY, time to write.

**Chapter 21: **

They woke late in the morning (which was a nice change) Slumped up against each other, in the corner. Terry ruffled Alan's hair playfully as they stood up. The guy in the straight jacket across the way still had his back to them, and was in the exact same spot.

"He looks like he's dead," Squid whispered.

Officer Paulina looked over the tapes from the security cam. She popped the one in from last night, as she had not been on duty at the time. (Jack was.) There was the usual. All cells empty except for Ed, sitting there like a rock. He rarely moved. She fast-forwarded until the two new inmates came in. Stop! It went to normal speed now. Yes, they were walking in…now they sat in the corner for a while and got all cuddly. Then she had come in, yes she remembered they needed another bed. To her surprise, after she left, they still sat in the corner. They did _not_ get up and go to bed, in the blankets she had hunted around 15 minutes for…they just sat there and… Officer Paulina cocked an eyebrow. Kissed? Hm, she knew something had to be up if they wanted to…_share_ a cell. It wasn't procedure here, but it did her heart a bit of good knowing she had let them be together…sort of.

"Lunch time!" Called the fat officer. Terry and Squid shuffled over to the front of the cell and reached through the bars for bowls of soup and some crackers.

"Thanks!" They said in unison. The man nodded and turned around.

"Come on Ed! Time for lunch."

There was no reply.

"I'll leave it here then and you can get it yourself." With that he set the tray down and left. Terry gulped down the tomato soup, which was much better than what they served at camp greenlake. (A/N: I think I'm getting carpal tunnel…damn it hurts..)

After they scarfed down the last few bits of cracker, Lazer and Squid went over to the wall-flip-down-e bed and sat. Together. (Of course.) Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"So yeah have 'em here?"

"Yes. Are you –

"Ah need to see them."

One thought rang through both of their minds.

_'MR. SIR!' _

The hair on their necks stood on end, and goosebumbs ran up and down their spines.

"I wonder why he's here…he's basically turning himself in!"

They listened carefully.

"Oh, no. I'm not Mr. Sir I'm Mr. Jorald. The new councellor. I Just wanted to come and get these rascals back." He hid his accent and tried to make his voice softer.

"Okay, you can visit them but you can't take them back until we sign some release papers. And-

"Yeah yeah! Show me where they are!" He almost let the accent slip. There was a suspicious silence then footsteps. A moment later, he appeared with the female officer. She gave them a warning look, and walked off.

"Why…hello kids," He said, a furious look on his face and teeth grinding.

They didn't reply, just sat there with eyes like tea saucers.

He leaned onto the bars.

"So…thought you could just _run_ away?" His eyes burned through them, squinting with malice.

Still, they said nothing, frozen in shock.

"Hehe. I think it's time we went back to camp." He grinned evilly. Terry shook her head, and gaped at him.

"You can't do that! We told her all the things you've done. There's no way she'll let you take us!" Exclaimed Terry.

"Think again. We get official permission to keep you until the accusations have been proved!" He snarled, snatching out a piece of paper and showing it to them.

"Wh-?"

"No!"

"And who would believe a couple of kids, anyways? To them, you just lied to avoid trouble."

"Anythin I can do to help, sir?" Asked the fat officer, walking in, sipping an ice cap.

"No, that's okay." Said Mr. Sir with a fake sugar to his voice. "I just want to get these kids back safe and sound."

"Sure thing, I'll go get the release papers from Paulina and you'll be on your way.

(A/N: Everyone all together now: NOOOOOO!)

He wadled off.

-------------

"Hey Paulina, I need two copies of the release forms."

"What? You're not letting those kids go with that guy are you?"

"Of course! Why not!"

"Camp Greenlake abuses kids! They sat and told me for 45 minutes all the horrible things that happened! They even got lost for 3 days in the desert, at the warden's hands!"

"That's ridiculous. They just made it up to avoid trouble."

"But!"

"I'm releasing them, Paulina. Camp Greenlake has custody of the kids."

Jack left, and Paulina was sitting in her desk, fuming mad.

"I'm running an investigation on that lunatic camp."

She picked up the phone reciever and pounded down the number for social services.

------------

"All right that's taken care of. Now lets go kids!" Mr. Sir said with a fake smile on his face. He grabbed them by the scruff of the neck and dragged them out of the cell.

"Good day Mr. Jorald!" Said Jack. He hiked up his belt.

"Ah, another job well done, Jackie boy."

Meanwhile in the truck…

"That's it! Terry! You're going back to F-Tent. Alan you stay in solittery confanment. And BOTH of yeh, FOUR holes a day!" He roared, stepping on gas.

Terry and Squid looked at each other.

_'I can't go back to F-tent!' _Terry thought frantically.

_'I can't dig 4 holes a day!" _Squid lamented, putting his face in his hands and pulling the skin down. The inside of the truck was old, hard leather. But it was reasonably well maintained and otherwise pretty nice. They were likely the only delinquents ever to set foot (or butt) in this car. And that wasn't a good thing.

Fairly soon, they arrived at camp. Mr. Sir wrenched them out of his precious truck, and hauled them both by the collar. First he shoved Terry through the flaps of F-Tent, then lugged Squid way over to the SC tent. (A/N: SC also stands for soul calibur...lol it's a game ) He threw him in (there was a crash and a grunt of surprise from inside) and stormed off to the warden's cabin.

"Oh my effin god!" Exclaimed J-Lo as their former tent mate was pushed through the flaps. She landed face first on the dirt floor, receiving a mouth full of sand.

"OW!" Exclaimed Aero as Squid came sailing through the tent door, knocking him over as they both fell onto the metal frame of Zigzag's cot. Now they were on top of each other, on the ground, groaning from extreme pain.

Axle shook his head disapprovingly and walked away.

Meanwhile Terry was sitting on her old bed, eyeing Sunshine, Vader and J-Lo very carefully.

"So they caught you, I'm assuming." Said Vader, his eyes narrowing.

"No, REALLY!" She exploded, running out of the tent to find Squid. But instead of finding her boyfriend, she found Mrs. Walker and Mr. Sir.

"Lazer. Come with me."

She didn't wait for a reply, but grabbed her (Terry) by the hair instead, and lugged her along as they went to collect Squid. Mr. Sir gave her a cold glare when she looked up at him helplessly. He trudged into the S.C. tent and emerged with Alan's struggling form hanging by the collar of the jumpsuit.

"Let's go." The warden shot at Mr. Sir. He nodded gravely. In an instant the four came into the warden's cabin and they saw Zigzag was sitting on the couch, his hands tied up. He grinned sheepishly at Squid and Lazer, but the grin was wiped off his face when the warden pulled something out of her pocket.

A hand-gun.

Lazer was shoved into the couch beside him and Squid. There was a click as the door was locked by Mr. Sir.

"You three know too much." She said simply, pushing some bullets into the gun and snapping it shut. "And unfortunately for you, we can't have that."

--------------

Disclaimer: I still don't own holes. Ouch, that's a bad cliffhanger…I guess the one after next will be the last official chapter and in it I'll make all my acknowledgments, question replies, stupid remarks, apologies, and butt kissing…Lol…okay things are looking very grim for our little bonus chapter. I have an Idea for it already and…bwaha….for the 100th reviewer, there will be an extra special surprise. (If we even get that far) They get included in the chapter as a guest of honor! EEEEP! Gets trampled by stampede of readers

Reader 1: PICK ME!

Reader 2: NO pick me kilver I'm your best fan!

Kilverw0lf: ….(Sweatdrop)

Reader 3: OFF YOU MORONS IM HER BIGGEST FAN!

Reader 2: NO I AM!

Kilverw0lf: Wow these are some hardcore fans! (stars in eyes)

Reader 2: (Pulls out chainsaw) Bwahahahahaha!

Kilverw0lf: Oh my. (Stars go away)

Reader1: AAAAAAAAAH! (Runs away)

Reader 3: CHAINSAW FIGHT!

------------insert 18A violence here------------

Kilverw0lf: Okay, the other readers don't wanna see this anymore!

Reader 3: Too BAD! Whahahahahaha! (Foams at the mouth)

Reader 2: (Dead)

Reader 3: I AM THE CHAMPION! HAHAHAHA-(Thunk)

Kilverw0lf: Yeah I was getting a little tired of that. (Strokes monkey wrench) See ya guys and review! (Or question me, send hate mail, anthrax, bombs, explosives, love letters, etc.)


	22. The notsoconclusive conclusion

Disclaimer: (Don't own holes) Ohmigod! Please don't kill me! I was away for two weeks and well…I kinda have a life so hehehe….I'm sorry! Lol..we haven't quite reached 100 reviwes yet, but I know if we try! WE CAN DO it! Come on ppl! Review! And let me just tell you guys you are so cool. I couldn't have made it this far with out you and frankly, I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH! Even if you came late into the story, that's still cool because every review makes me so happy! Even if it's hate mail, because I know they wasted their time to send something escpecially for me. (lol…) This is the last official chapter! Oh my gosh! It's going to be the best yet, I promise you! Yay! And…I have about 90 reviews COME ON WE CAN DO IT! 1 review per person, and if it's anonymous plz give me some sorta contact in case ur the winnah…Now here are the things you must give me if I am to send you the congratulatory email…

-Your real name

-What you look like

-What you were convicted for (it's optional..)

-Personality (and don't tell me your crazy, because that's what everyone in the universe is and basically and I sorta already know that…go deeper!)

-What you are wearing at the time

-Who's you're favorite holes character, cough coughAnd I guess it could be someone I made up as well…SO yeah you can pick anyone except Squid. Lol…For obvious reasons. And if you're a guy, then uh..I don't know. Sorry! Lol…I'll be inventive. That sounded wrong. Not like that! Okay! I'll do something else….twitch…okay I've embarassed my self enough for one day.

**Chapter 22: The exciting conclusion. **(Rofl)

They all froze, watching the barrel of the gun poised to strike. She squeezed the trigger, her eyes squinting with hate.

"No. I think it's time to make this sweeter. She put the gun down and walked over to her desk, unlocking the drawer and pulling some papers out.

"See these?" She waved them around. "These are a claim to Kissing Kate Barlow's last will. I have them, and the only person who could get them is you, Terry Jansen. Because you're the last relative of Jane. The only sister of Katherine. But the will states that whoever had possession of it gets her total fortune. 25 Million dollars, which is all stolen money. You wouldn't want it anyways. Too much trouble for you. And you're family, they don't even know about this. So they can't get it." She grabbed Terry's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Such a pretty girl. Too bad I have to get rid of you."

She regarded the other two boys. Thinking-(Hello! We're still here!)

"And you two. Helping her find out all this. You know too much. We can't have that."

With those last words she raised the gun once more and aimed at the person in the middle, Terry.

-CRASH!-

"DROP THAT UNAUTHORIZED WEAPON!"

Squid, Lazer and Zigazag turned to see their savior, the female officer from the station! Terry and Squid's faces lit up, and Zigzag's did a little…but he didn't even know who she was. (A/N: Hannah! Lol! You guessed it perfectly!)

The warden turned around, flaming mad.

BANG

The gun went off.

Not in the direction of the kids, but…in the direction of officer Paulina!

She fell to the floor, slutching her shoulder.

And that's when Officer Jack came in, lard and all.

"Mam, you are under arrest for unauthorized firearm possesion, child abuse, attempted murder, refusal to obey police orders, and….oh yeah. The hiring of convicts!"

The gun went off again, but he knocked it to the floor and put handcuffs on her.

"No! Let me go!" She wailed, kicking him. As he dragged her out, blabbing something into the walkie-talkie on his belt, Mr. Sir ran away to try and hide.

Zigzag's eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped off the couch. Fainted.

Terry's eyes glowed. While Squid pulled Zigzag back on the couch to try and make him come to, Terry got up and snatched the papers. She read through them quickly, then it hit her.

This was all stolen money!

Her dreams of becoming rich suddenly shattered. The best thing she could do was turn all the will into the FBI.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her and she was tugged to the window. Outside, the whole camp was watching as the warden got shoved into the police car. The girl officer was writing on a piece of paper and slammed to car door shut. Inside, the warden was pouting like a spoiled child.

"We'll discuss her later." She said to the fat officer. "For now, it's time to call the FBI.

"That's taken care of, Paulina."

"Good. Take her away!"

Everyone watched as the fat policeman hopped into the car and drove down the dusty old road.

A sea of orange suits cheered.

"She's leaving! Camp Greenlake will have to be closed!" Exclaimed Terry.

"C-camp greenlake will be closed…" Said Squid, his eyes glazed and face without expression.

Everyone knew what that meant.

Two Months Later---------

Terry was sitting on her bed, looking at the only picture she had of Alan. It was shabby and black and white, but none the less very attractive…Come to think of it, she had never even known what his last name was. What a dope she was! She slapped her forehead. (A/N: Yeah I don't know what to make his last name so…if anyone could be so kind…? Suggestions please…--) She cradled the photo in her hands and put it in her photo album of friends. There was Jenny, Bridget, Kayla, Maddy, Leah and …._Kalan_. Her old crush. Shredding it in two, she stuffed the pieces of the picture and chucked it in the garbage. What a loser! She lay back on her purple bedspread, staring up at the white ceiling. Suddenly the door flung open and Erick burst in.

"Come on darling, it's time to shove your gut full of grease!"

She sprang off of her bed, chasing after her brother in a frenzy.

"Get back here _you_!" She yelled, as they stampeded down the stairs.

"Watch out, herd of buffalo coming through," Laughed Daniel, swerving out of the way. (He's their dad) Erick leapt over the rocking chair and into the dining room, knocking over a chair.

"No Running in the HOUSE!" Scolded their mother, Ann. She stuck an arm out to stop Erick, who did the limbo. Terry nbililly….nimblr…nimbly!..(Man I can't spell today!) nimbly ducked under the arm, and, ignoring the frantic screeching from their mother grabbed Erick's shirt and held on. He dragged her for a few seconds then crashed into their father, carrying a heaping plate of mashed potatoes.

-_SPLAT!-_

The white mush flew everywhere, landing in sprayed piles all over the kitchen. Terry wiped her eyes, and looked at the groaning mound of mashed potatoes and brother. Daniel was standing, plate still in hand, covered with the white stuff and his face turning…._very_…red.

Alan was sitting in his room at the children's center. Better known as the orphanage.

"I'm not a child, so why do they make me live in this dump?" He muttered to himself. The answer was simple. It's either this or….home. Home was meant to be a nice place, where rosy-cheeked mothers and loving fathers would laugh as you took your first few steps, or drew a scribbly self portrait. No. _His _home…was much different.

His mom and dad were both alcoholics, at least, his dad _was_. His dad had been to rehab so many times he practically lived there. Then one night, after a long trip to the bar, he simply didn't return. Their shabby little apartment was all his mom could afford to keep. Between her minimum wage job and government assistance, they were barely getting by. Sometimes Alan would have to plug his ears to get to sleep, his mom was usually yelling at him for some reason or another. Luckily, his room door locked. It was his only sanctuary, that room, plain as it was. The white walls were cracked in places, sometimes revealing insulation. But he didn't care. As long as he could keep away from his mom. In the morning she would be gone, he would have to find some breakfast himself. Usually there would be nothing to eat. So he would get on the schoolbus, hungry.

School would always be the same. The teacher would chew him out because he didn't finish his homework. The other kids would sneer at him because he had holes in his jeans. People would be whispering behind him about how he never combed his hair. It was this, day in day out. Then finally he was shipped off to CGL. But that couldn't stop the dread of returning home. The dread that loomed overhead like vultures circling a dying animal. The dread of going back.

"Alan, come here." Said Isabel, one of the staff. He pulled himself off the bed, and shuffled over to her.

"What."

"You have an adoption offer. Someone wants to adopt you."

(A/N: No, its not Terry's family. That would make them brother and sister and….Ick.)

"Who is it?" Exclaimed Alan. He grabbed at the papers in her hands but she moved them away.

"They're coming to see you today."

----------------------

Disclaimer: Yay! Okay review and We'll have a winner. Remember, I'll send you sumthing if you're the winner and if the winner does not reply within 36 hours, I pick the winner! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay. So Get ready, and for gods sake REVIEW! And, yes I have acquired some new fans I see…(yay) thanks people! Lol New or old, readers are aweome. Get ready for the bonus chappie! Oh man, fanfic is being evil and every time I try to change pages upload things, etc, it goes…"the document contains no data" GRRRRRRRRRRRR!


End file.
